My Last Goodbye
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: The last of the three part series. Haruhi Morinozuka must make decisions that could end up shattering the world she worked so hard to achieve. Will she choose the safety of her loved ones over the safety of her own life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones own it.

**Pairings**: Haruhi/Takashi

**Warnings: ** Possible character deaths, near-death situations, fighting, sex scenes.

**Note:** This may be main Haruhi/Takashi but there will be slight Haruhi/Kyouya, Haruhi/Kaoru (Only for a few flash backs and various points in the story). Since Haruhi's near death experience, her personality does change. So she won't be acting too much like she has in the past two stories for this series I have written.

**A/N: **Alright. So I liked this entire series enough to write one last sequel. Yay! If this is your first time reading my Ouran stories please go read: Shattered, then Picking Up The Pieces before reading this. This will make references to the other stories, especially since an important character has been injured.

Takashi buried his hands into his hair as he waited beside his mother and prayed. He prayed that Haruhi would be alright. He prayed that this solution wouldn't be temporary. He prayed that she would finally see that nothing was her fault. Though he knew that she would still feel guilty about stabbing Tamaki in the stomach.

His mother rubbed his back calmingly but said nothing. He thanked her for her silence by offering a slight smile. It had been over four hours now and they were still busy. Kyouya got regular updates and sat with Takashi and Sakura the entire time. The doctors were working their hardest to save their boss' son's friend. If they failed Kyouya would have them all fired and thrown out of the country.

As the minutes turned into hours slowly their friends had shown up and were taking up a large amount of the waiting room. The twins were staring blankly at the wall, perfectly straight and stiff. Tamaki was for once serious and drumming his fingers on his knee staring at the ground. Even Kasanoda had shown up with Tetsuya and demanded to know which gang had hurt Haruhi. The moment Rai's name left Sakura's mouth Kasanoda's face drained and he looked over at Tetsuya and they excused themselves.

His brother walked in and offered Takashi a piece of pie.

He broke down. For the first time ever they saw Takashi sob. He had lost his best friend and could lose the love of his live. All in one day. All because of one man. Takashi hated to be weak. He hated the fact that he hadn't been able to save anyone. He hated Rai with every ounce of his being. If Rai were still alive Takashi would track him down and rip each of his limbs off.

When Takashi stopped crying and looked up he saw others looking away from him, but he could tell they were crying as well. Once Takashi had begun to cry others finally realized this wasn't a dream and was real life.

It was four more hours until a doctor walked up to Sakura, completely ignoring Kyouya. Takashi stood up before the doctor got to Sakura and he waited for the doctor to speak.

"You are Fujioka-san's brother?" the doctor asked, and Sakura stood up.

"No, she was in our care for a while but she went back to her family and would still be in their care if he hadn't had an untimely death," Sakura said smoothly and took a deep breath waiting for the results.

"Due to heart complications it took longer than needed, her heart stopped twice during the surgery, she is now sedated and recovering from the surgery. Only family will be able to see her until she is well enough to have visitors. Is there a family member here?" he asked, and everyone stared over at Sakura.

"She is eighteen years old and is a legal adult, all of her family is dead, and I am the closest thing she has. I will act as her guardian until she gets out of the hospital," Sakura said with a nod of her head before looking at the doctor, waiting for him to challenge her.

"Er. Of course, Morinozuka-san," he said and bowed slightly before looking over at Kyouya who just nodded, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Everyone here is entitled to hear what you say," Sakura injected holding her hand up in a dismissive manner.

"Of course, Morinozuka-san," the doctor lifted his clip board up and looked back up at Sakura, "We had to replace her Aortic Valve since it gave out during the surgery, we gave her a mechanical valve, which lasts the longest, but she will need to take blood thinners for the rest of her life. Her heart is weak and she will have to have someone keep an eye on her in case her heart does act up or she has a heart attack since they will be easier for her to get and they will more than likely be deathly. I suggest you do not mention anything that may upset her, shock her, or give her too much excitement for the next few months or so," he paused and looked up at Sakura, "Unfortunately because of her heart problems it will be impossible for her to have children or she will more than likely die giving birth."

Sakura stared at the doctor before nodding, "I understand, is there a prescription she needs for the blood thinner?"

"Right here," he said pull a prescription paper from the clipboard and handing it to Sakura.

"My family and I wish to see Haruhi now, which room is she being kept in?" Sakura said placing the prescription into her bag and looking at the Doctor.

"Only two people are allowed in the room at a time, I'm afraid, and you will not be able to stay there very long since she does need sleep. No flowers or food are permitted in the room, you are allowed drinks. She may seem foggy when you first see her, or for a while because the medication will be affecting her concentration and her mind. It is common for patients to forgot momentarily who you are, so-"

"I wish to see Haruhi," Sakura repeated not caring about the rules.

"I need to explain these-" 

"Just let her go up," Kyouya said but the doctor looked at the clock and back at Kyouya.

"It's shift change, Ootori-sama, I cannot allow them in the ICU. In an hour they will be allowed to see her-"

"Hurry up then, I'll give you all an hour, if a doctor is not down here within an hour," Kyouya didn't need to finish, the doctor bowed deeply and hurried off. Sakura stared after the doctor before looking at the boys who were breathing sighs of relief.

"You all need to go home," she said and instantly everyone began to complain, though she just held up a slender hand and everyone fell silent, "Haruhi is only allowed two visitors. Which will be myself and Takashi, this is only for short amounts of time. I am requesting that none of you come to visit her until she is out of ICU. For if her condition worsens because she hasn't been getting proper sleep, then you will be dealing with me personally," she said and raised her eyebrow as if to get anyone to challenge her. She opened her purse and pulled out the prescription.

"Akira, take Satoshi to get Haruhi's blood thinners, then go home and get a room ready near Takashi's for her-" Sakura began to explain but Takashi walked over to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She will be sleeping in my room, that way I'll be able to keep an eye on her in case her situation worsens. I do not want her to be alone during this," Takashi clarified looking at his father.

"What if Haruhi does not want to sleep in your room?" Hikaru asked looking up at Takashi with pursed lips.

"She didn't seem to object those couple of times she's spelt in Takashi's room with him," Satoshi said, and before Tamaki could start rattling off that he wouldn't allow Takashi to take advantage of Haruhi's poor state Sakura nodded.

"Prepare the guest house for them to stay in, then, move some familiar things from Takashi's room to the main room in the guest house, and fish out the scrap book from the pond and see if you can save any of the photos," Sakura said with a smile. "She loves that pond," she explained when Takashi gave her a questioning look, "If she were to get rid of something that she loved as well, what better place to get rid of it without getting rid of it then throwing it into a pond that doesn't get cleaned or fished in? Now, Akira? I'll be staying overnight here if they permit it, so do not assume the two of us will be home until early morning at the earliest," she said dismissing the two boys so they were doing something more useful. Satoshi opened his mouth to reject that idea but a look from his father made him cave and follow him out the door.

Takashi nodded as his friends piled out of the door, offering their regret and apologizes for what happened. When they were gone the two sat with Kyouya waiting. Takashi opened his mouth to ask Kyouya what he was still doing, but he knew that he owned the hospital and could override the rules if he wanted to.

Haruhi didn't remember who they were immediately, but after a while of talking to her she started to speak and act like normal, though sometimes she would ramble on and then begin to fall asleep but then the persistent beeping of her heart monitor would wake her up. She ate after Takashi began to help her and she realized she was hungry, other than that she slept. Once she did fall asleep the worse with her would usher the two out of the room saying that they would need to come back when she waked up. Though they got no farther than the door before Haruhi woke up and asked them why they were leaving. So they were able to stay the night since they were quiet. Kyouya stayed in the room for as long as he could, then he retreated to his own hospital room to sleep.

She was in the Intensive Care Unit for just over a day before the doctor said she could move into a normal hospital room since she didn't need to be constantly watched anymore. Though she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least four more days after that. Haruhi slept through the transfer and the two Morinozuka's were happy they didn't have to leave the room whenever the nurses felt like Haruhi was getting too tired. They could just sit and let Haruhi rest for however long she wanted and they wouldn't complain. Takashi would actually tell her when she should sleep, and she took his advice almost immediately. Sakura would watch Takashi whenever he thought neither woman were awake, she would watch him stroke Haruhi's cheek softly and kiss the back of her hand softly. She knew that he was deeply in love with Haruhi, and she knew that Haruhi was in love with Takashi. How? Haruhi wanted to protect Mitsukuni even though Sakura knew she didn't consider the smaller boy a friend at first. Thought he was an annoyance. Though they did grow close and Haruhi counted Mitsukuni as a friend, Sakura knew that Haruhi wouldn't give up her life for anyone. Not when she wanted to do something before she did die. Which was kill Rai. Haruhi loved Takashi enough to put her life on the line for the person Takashi thought of as a best friend and it would kill him to lose Mitsukuni.

Sakura stared down at her hands remembering the scene.

_"First, let's take a trip down memory lane!" Rai said with a wide grin before he turned towards the door and held up a hand. "Why would you be saving the life of your boyfriend when you found him pretty much naked with another girl?" he said, and the girl that Takashi had dated stepped down the stairs._

_She walked down the steps and over towards Rai, she flashed a smile towards Takashi who the entire time was keeping a poker face on. Haruhi slid on her poker face and stared at Rai instead of Kotoko. Sakura was silently trying to undo her bindings so she could be of some help. Although the Haninozuka and Morinozuka woman are always silent, caring and soft. They were skilled in the fighting skills of their family name._

_"She seduced Takashi on your orders, and he dated her..." Haruhi broke Sakura's thoughts of trying to get out. She could hear the hurt on Haruhi's voice and sent a fleeting look over at Takashi who seemed to look guilty._

_"Because she was a new hot piece of ass compared to the tomboy girl who is practically his sister," Rai said with a shrug before patting Kotoko's thigh, she walked to the side and placed arm around Takashi's shoulders. Sakura swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to tell Kotoko to get away from her son when Haruhi spoke._

_"Stop with the surprises, Rai, you are relying on distracting my so you can kill me. Just do it," she exclaimed throwing her arms to the side. Sakura's protest was drowned out by everyone else's but knew that the loudness of all of them objecting were ignored__._

_"I would, but wouldn't it be better if I killed your friends first?" he asked before raising his hand. There was another bang and Sakura saw blood splatter on Haruhi's face. There was a softer thud and Sakura froze before turning and looking down at Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni's head was bleeding profusely and he wasn't moving. Sakura felt the tears over flow and she started to struggle harder on her bindings. They hurt her family they would die. Though almost immediately Sakura looked up, Haruhi's eyes were filled with tears and she was marching towards Rai at a steady pace._

_She launched at him. Throwing punches and kicks, which Sakura wished with every single one that Haruhi would just end it. "You will never ever be my family!" Haruhi yelled and slammed the heel of her boot into his temple. He fell to the ground and scooted quickly away from Haruhi and closer towards Akira. Sakura held her breath and saw the murderous look in her husband's eyes but heard through everyone's collective breath holding Haruhi's heavy breaths. Sakura saw Haruhi look around before surprise in her eyes. Then she reached behind her and produced a gun. The moment the bastard saw the gun he shot up and stumbled to his men. Though tripped over Takashi's leg that had twisted to the side. Sakura gave her son and approving look before watching as Haruhi pulled the trigger. _

_The bullet lodged into Rai's shoulder and Sakura's mouth opened slightly. She had missed? _

_"That's for Kyouya," she whispered before shooting his other one and pulling a knife out of her pocket and plunging it into his stomach. "That... is for my father," she said and everyone began to struggle, trying to stop Haruhi from going into a blood lust. Though Sakura began to snap that everyone was to stay still. She wasn't going to lose anyone else today, and Haruhi was under control._

_Though when Haruhi kicked Rai's side there was a bang and Haruhi's arm moved violently and she hissed. Another bang and a man went down. Sakura watched in fear as the other men raised their guns and Haruhi pointed the gun at Rai. Sakura saw millions of emotions flash through Haruhi's eyes. Disgust, rage, sadness, regret. _

_"This, this is for Mitsukuni and all the bullshit I've had to put up with because of you!" Sakura watched in horror as Haruhi practically blew Rai's brains out before there were five loud explosions and Haruhi fell to the ground. Almost immediately Takashi pulled his bindings off, as well as Akira and they quickly took down the last of the guards. Not killing all, then went over and untied everyone. Sakura slipped from her bindings, moved over to Haruhi, and saw her reach over to Mitsukuni. Heard the words she whispered softly and burst into tears immediately__._

"Mother?" Takashi whispered interrupting Sakura from her thoughts. She glanced up and wiped her eyes when she figured out she was crying.

"Nothing, Takashi," she murmured before looking over at Haruhi. Remembering it. Remembering the look of guilt and regret in Haruhi's face as she looked at Mitsukuni. Sakura knew she had been wrong. Haruhi didn't protect Mitsukuni because of Takashi. She protected Mitsukuni because he was her friend. Takashi stared at his mother before returning the sleeping girl in front of him and knew that it wasn't nothing and it was probably something to do with today.

"Right this way," Sakura said and began to walk Akira, Satoshi and Yasuchika followed after her. Yasuchika looking down and eyes looking red and puffy. The door opened to reveal a pale looking Haruhi hooked up to an IV drip, heart monitor, and a few other machines to make sure she was alive and well. Takashi was in the same position he was in before Sakura had left, not moving and not speaking.

Sakura moved and sat down opposite of Takashi and glanced over at her husband who was standing at the foot of the bed with Satoshi.

"Satoshi, Yasuchika, can you two be so kind as to grab some lunch for Takashi and I?" she said dismissing the two boys so they were doing something more useful. As the two left Kyouya pulled up a chair beside Sakura with his good arm and sat down. He didn't speak at first but when he did the two Morinozuka's didn't hear.

"Sakura-san?" he said when he realized he was being ignored, though his normal irritation to this wasn't there. He knew how much the two were worried.

"Hn?"

"Haruhi won't be able to go home for four days, and after that she will not be allowed to do any heavy lifting or straining. Using the blood thinners means she will bleed for longer than usual. So if she ever gets a nosebleed it'll bleed longer since it won't clot quickly. Don't worry. It's normal. Though if she is excessively bleeding, then call a doctor. She will also bruise more easily," Kyouya explained and knew that these words were soaking into Takashi's brain because his eyes had flickered over to him.

"She'll be more delicate than usual?" Takashi murmured for the first time since Haruhi went into surgery. Kyouya paused before carefully answering in a way that he hoped wouldn't cause Takashi any distress.

"Yes, so you'll need to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless," he explained looking over at Takashi, who just nodded simply.

It was silent again and Takashi slowly relaxed and began to move. Softly stroking Haruhi's hand with his thumb, or running his fingers through her hair and just touching her face and neck to make sure she was alive. It wasn't that he didn't trust the machine, he just wanted to make sure for himself.

My chest ached and my head was sluggish. I heard people murmuring but didn't want to wake up. I was tired and they were interrupting me. "So, I survived," I mumbled after my brain remembered what had happened. The conversation stopped and I felt my mouth twist sluggishly to a smile. "You guys are loud," I muttered and flexed my fingers. My right hand wouldn't move very well and I frowned and tried to flex it again. Though I couldn't really feel much because of the medication I could feel my muscles pulling and moving underneath the skin. It was strange. I didn't usually notice these things.

I cracked my eyes open and closed them immediately, the white fluorescent lights bugged my eyes. I slowly opened them and waited until they got use to the light before glancing around. Sakura was sitting on my right, looking slightly worse for wear. Kyouya was sitting beside her with his arm in a splint and a smirk on his face. Satoshi was grinning happily from the end of the bed where he was sitting. I nudged him lightly with my foot, feeling tired after moving it but continued to look around. Akira was sitting across from Kyouya playing some sort of game with Satoshi, he offered a slight welcoming smile before returning to his game.

Finally I spotted Takashi, then followed his arm down to mine, flexed my fingers again, and saw his were holding them. "Oh." He let out a soft chuckle before pulling the ring out of his pocket and sliding it onto my ring finger. I stared at it, sluggishly processing what he was doing then repeated myself. Another chuckle and he stood up and kissed my forehead. "How long was I out?" I asked no one in particular.

"Around ten hours, though you did wake up in the ICU, but you were too foggy and forgetful because of the medicine I doubt you remember. It's been almost two days since your surgery," Kyouya said adjusting his position slightly. I nodded slowly, then looked up at Takashi and then down at Akira and Satoshi and at Sakura. I wanted to apologize again and opened my mouth about to apologize when Takashi squeezed my hand slightly.

"Don't," he grumbled, and I stared at him and then nodded feeling guilty and looking away. I heard him sit down and looked over at Sakura.

"Haruhi, I have a question, a personal question," she said once she noticed I was staring at her. Though I wasn't waiting for her to say anything or do anything, she was just the first thing my eyes landed on when I looked away from Takashi.

"Yes?" though she didn't reply just looked at the boys, I let out a slight huff before staring at her, "Sakura, I'm so high on the morphine that I don't care what you say in front of anyone." I received strange look from Sakura before she cleared her throat.

"Do you ever plan to have children?" she asked bluntly, not skipping over anything knowing that she had my full attention.

"Well...that's...um..." I laughed awkwardly before feeling a blush creep up my neck, "Is this your way of saying you want grandchildren? Because...I just had surgery and everything and I doubt this is the best time for me to say anything like that," I rattled off and would've continued but she cleared her throat.

"Do you want children?" she asked changing the meaning of the sentence.

"I-I don't k-know," I said looking at her confused to what she was asking me, "I suppose after I go back to school after I get use to this," I motioned towards my scar under my hospital gown, "I might consider having one...why?"

"Haruhi-"

"Mother," Takashi interrupted a bit harshly. Everyone looked at him and he was just looking stoically at his mother but everyone in the room, minus Kyouya, could tell he was angry.

"What?" I said, now determined to get the answer. Though Sakura and Takashi just had a stare down and they both gave up at the exact same time. Looking away from each other and I looked up at Kyouya. "What?" 

"Your family doesn't want you to know, so why would that give me permission to tell you anything?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Because as a patient in _your_ families hospital, I have the entire right to know if it involves me, and I'm guessing it has something to do with child birth so I wish to know," I said adjusting myself up slightly, watching as Takashi moved forwards to help but I was relaxed before he even could stand up. Kyouya looked over at Takashi and Sakura before shrugging with a smirk.

"I suppose it is your right to know, and since you are a proper adult they cannot stop you from figuring out something that may affect you in the future," Kyouya began, ignoring the look that he got from Takashi. He waited for a moment as he watched Satoshi and Akira's game. He sat forwards and looked over at me. "If you get pregnant you will not survive the pregnancy," he explained before watching my reaction. When I didn't react he leaned back and looked over at Takashi, "There was no reason to get up in arms, Mori-senpai, she isn't freaking out or sobbing," Kyouya said turning Takashi's attention back to me.

"That's because I'm being reasonable, if I ever want a child I can go adopt one, besides it's not like I'm going to wake up and suddenly really want a child tomorrow. I still have to go back for my second and third years of school and get into university. Since I sort of dropped out I have to take a few years again, and by then I'll be around twenty, Then if any university with a good law degree would accept me, it'll take around five years. So by then I'll be twenty-five. I'll also have to secure a job and-" I paused when I saw Sakura staring at me oddly, "Yes?"

"I thought you weren't serious about school?"

"Now that I don't have anything ridding on my back or mind, I can focus more on my future. Plus I don't have anyone threatening to kill me, yet, besides my heart," I explained with a smile in her direction. "Now that I know I'm going to live for quite some time I know that I'll have to do something with my life."

"Haruhi, you can't go back to school for a while with your heart, you could get hurt-"

"Then I'll take classes on line, since that doesn't take much effort to get up and go onto the computer and finish high school. Then when I'm done I'll be able to handle more and get into University," I interrupted, apologizing quickly after I finished my sentence. She stared at me before beaming.

"Akira, did you hear that? We've got two people in the family wanting to go into law!" she said proudly, and Akira just nodded before looking up at his youngest son.

"Are you going to take over your families dojos when you're older?" he asked absentmindedly as he returned to studying the board.

"Yup! Unless I find something else I want to do-"

"What do you mean two people going into law?" I interrupted Satoshi, who just scowled before receiving another light kick from me.

"Takashi has been interested in theory and philosophy of law for a while now, though he still hasn't confirmed what he wants to become," Sakura said before looking at her watch and frowning, "Haruhi, are you hungry?"

"Make chichi* go get it this time," Satoshi said impatiently as he finally got his turn. I forgot about the conversation as Sakura and Satoshi began to banter lightly about who should get me dinner. Though I knew that someone would bring it around later.

**A/N: **This is a good part to stop at I think.

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Probably the longest one out of the entire series so far.

**Translation:**

chichi - The word you use when referring to your father.


	2. Chapter 2

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"Now that I don't have anything ridding on my back or mind, I can focus more on my future. Plus I don't have anyone threating to kill me, yet, besides my heart," I explained with a smile in her direction. "Now that I know I'm going to live for quite some time I know that I'll have to do something with my life."_

_"Haruhi, you can't go back to school for a while with your heart, you could get hurt-"_

_"Then I'll take classes on line, since that doesn't take much effort to get up and go onto the computer and finish high school. Then when I'm done I'll be able to handle more and get into University," I intterupted, apologizing quickly after I finished my sentance. She stared at me before beaming._

_"Akira, did you hear that? We've got two people in the family wanting to go into law!" she said proudly, and Akira just nodded before looking up at his youngest son._

_"Are you going to take over your families dojos when you're older?" he asked absentmindly as he returned to studying the board._

_"Yup! Unless I find something else I want to do-"_

_"What do you mean two people going into law?" I intterupteed Satoshi, who just scowled before recieving another light kick from me._

_"Takashi has been interested in theory and philosophy of law for a while now, though he still hasn't confirmed what he wants to become," Sakura said before looking at her watch and frowning, "Haruhi, are you hungry?"_

_"Make chichi go get it this time," Satoshi said impatiently as he finally got his turn. I forgot about the conversation as Sakura and Satoshi began to banter lightly about who should get me dinner. Though I knew that someone would bring it around later._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I played with Takashi's fingers as my brain slowly became less fuzzy. Occasionally I would fall asleep and awake to see my friends replacing my family and converse with them lightly before falling back asleep and seeing my family when I awoke. Takashi was the only thing that was solid out of this entire thing. Always by my side, always stoic. He occasionally smiled, but each hour that seemed to dissappear. It was like the happiness was sucking right out of him. I was beginning to think he was blamming me for Mitsukuni's death, which wasn't far from the truth, and he was slowly regretting his decision to marry me.

Kyouya was also mostly always there. Occasionally he would dissappear to get the bandage on his shoulder replaced but would reappear soon. I apologizeed for it and felt guilty when he told me that it had damaged the muscle so he would have to go through physiotherapy for a while until he could gain the strength back in it. When I hinted that it might boost host ratings he just laughed and said that they hadn't been hosting for a while. Ever since Takashi and Mitsukuni dropped out of it, and that the others weren't all that into it because of the whole situation with the two seniors and their 'sister and daughter'.

We chatted for a few more minutes and then a buzzing noise came from inside his pocket. He fluidly pulled it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear and barely even said hello before I could hear someone buzzing on the other line. It was a franic buzzing and Kyouya's eyes grew wider until his eyes flickered over to Takashi.

"How long?" he asked, there was a buzzing again before I could hear his phone creak under the pressure, "so you are telling me that Haninozuka Mitsukuni's been alive for three days and you haven't bother to tell me?"

My heart stopped for a moment, which freaked out Takashi and Kyouya, who both stood up and quickly checked up on me. Then Takashi glared up at Kyouya, and I stared over at him.

"You are fired, get your things and leave, and don't bother to ask for pay, this is unacceptable!" Kyouya said into the phone before snapping it shut and checking my heart monitor out.

"How?" I asked grabbing Kyouya's sleeve and making him focus on me.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out immeditatly, excuse me," he said before pulling his cell phone out and leaving the room. I stared blankly at the spot where Kyouya was before feeling Takashi's fingers slip out of mine and then he pressed his lips against my forehead before he left. I stared at the door before slumping in my bed and staring at the roof. He wasn't dead. He was alive.

I couldn't believe it, I knew that there was a very slim chance that someone could survive a shot to the head, but honestly thought Mitsukuni was dead. Though he wasn't. How bad was the injury? Was he paralyzed? Did he have long term memory loss? As bad as it sounded I prayed he did. I prayed he didn't remember everything, I prayed he didn't remember me and they weren't telling him about me. I'd rather be identified by him as Takashi's wife rather than the woman who basically got him the memory loss. I was alone when I woke up again and didn't feel better about anything. I felt worse. My stomach was upset from the lack of eating and I pressed the call button and asked the nurse to bring me something to snack on. She brought in some fruit slices and a glass of water with some ice. I chewed on the ice before eating the fruit slices and staring at the ring on my finger.

If I knew the Morinozuka-Haninozuka relationship it was that the Morinozuka's were dedicated to the Haninozuka's. Which meant that they basiclly did everything the Haninozuka's told them to do. What if Mitsukuni didn't like me now and refused my marriage to Takashi? I would understand, but didn't know what to do after that. I suppose I would follow thorugh on my promise and go through school and become a lawyer. Though quite honestly I knew that I had little chance surviving alone. If I had a heart attack when I was alone I was good as dead.

Since I didn't have a clock in my view I guessed that it had been at least five hours since I had anyone visit my room. Then again I suppose that Mitsukuni was more important. They all knew him longer, and he was actually part of the family. Though I still couldn't help feel alone. I knew that I was being foolish. He survived a shot to the head and needed help.

My thoughts were intterupted as Kyouya strolled through the door and resumed his seat beside me. He adjusted his glasses before speaking, "The bullet didn't hit an important part of his brain, he has memory loss, however, and doesn't recall the past three years of his life, he also has difficulties moving certain parts of his body. Mostly his right side. He can walk fine, but he limps and he can't move his right arm at all."

"I see," I murmured and looked up at Kyouya before picking through the fruit slices till I found the strawberries and seperated them from the others. I picked up a peice of strawberry when Kyouya placed his hand on my knee.

"They aren't abandoning you, Haruhi-"

"I know that, Mistukuni being alive is more meraculous then me being alive and he deserves more attention," I said ignoring his hand and picking up another peice of strawberry along with the first one and popping it into my mouth.

"No, you had less of a chance of surviving," Kyouya said looking down at his hand before removing it, as if he remembered that it was there.

"What is the percent of surviving a gun shot to the head?" I asked, confused remembering that I had a ten percent chance of surival.

"Five percent-"

"You need to check your math again then, Kyouya, ten percent is bigger than five-"

"You didn't have ten percent..." Kyouya muttered looking surprised. I glanced up at him immeditatly with shock.

"What do you mean? The doctor said that I had ten percent," I explained and he looked down at his clip board in his lap.

"According to my notes you died twice during your surgery, if you weren't at my hospital I doubt you would've survived. You had so much damage to your body and your heart was already weak that they had to give you an Arotic Vavle replacement because it was ruined near the end of surgery," Kyouya leaned forwards and stared blankly at the sheets, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No. Nobody has been telling me anything," I said looking over at him before at the ring on my finger.

"Which doctor told you that you had ten percent?" Kyouya asked, clicking his pen and pressing the tip to the paper.

"Um, his name was Doctor Yu, I think he was chinese," I explained squishing my face up in concentration before looking back at him. He scribbled the name down before opening his cell phone and snapping some orders into the phone before hanging up and placing it ontop of his clip board.

"I'm suppose to be dead, aren't I?" I murmured looking over at him, when he nodded I shifted my gaze back to the strawberries. "Then why am I alive? I hurt so many people I honestly don't know why you guys want me alive," I murmured pushing the strawberries around.

"So you've stabbed Tamaki, he healed, Hani-senpai isn't dead and that wasn't your fault even if he had died-" 

"I could've prevented it." 

"If you left it would be like Mori-senpai died because he wouldn't know what to do, you made their lives exciting and different, and if you left or died they would go back to normal and not have any memory of you. Sakura-san would be extremely sad because you are like a daughter to her, even if you think you've caused her pain. Why do you think she gave you a family heirloom?"

"That brooch is a family heirloom?" I said looking up at him in surprise.

"Yes, I believe it's her great-great grandmother's brooch."

I stared at him blankly for a minute before lifting the water with ice in it and taking a sip. Hating the dull taste it had. I remembered the last time I was in the hospital, Takashi had come in with some water and coffee and I had stolen his coffee. I shook my head at the thought with a smile. I honestly was glad that I was past all the lies and over all that. Everything was turning out so well, Mitsukuni was alive, I was alive, Rai was dead. There wasn't anything going wrong. My smile grew and Kyouya noticed and coughed into his hand slightly. I snapped back into focus and glanced over at him.

"Sorry about your shoulder," I said looking at the splint.

"You've already apologized, besides you didn't shoot me it was Rai's fault and if I hadn't been so out of focused and noticed that people had gone and replaced the Morinozuka staff, I would've been able to call in my police force and things would've gone smoothly," he said shrugging his good should slightly. 

I nodded and relaxed back into my bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Can I go see Mitsukuni?" I asked softly looking over at him. He looked slightly surprised before staring down at his clip board.

"He won't remember you," he said not meeting my eyes.

"I said can I go see him, not talk to him or anything. I just want to see this with my own eyes," I murmured looking over at him pleadingly. After a moment he shook his head.

"No, he's in the ICU, there are only two people allowed in the room and you can't exactly leave the bed without your heart monitor and IV drip. It would be too hard for you to do so," he explained before reaching forwards and patting my hand. "You'll see him when he gets out of the ICU, I doubt Mori-senpai would want his cousin not to know you."

"Alright," I said softly and his cell phone buzzed. He glanced at it before excusing himself and I was left alone again. I tugged the blanket up and pushed the button to adminsiter the morphine and closed my eyes.

"Mitsukuni, this is my fiancé," my eyes flickered open to see Takashi pushing Mitsukuni in a wheel chair into the room. So he could come see me but I couldn't go see him even when he was out of ICU? I was slightly pissed off already from the lack of sleep and Kyouya lying to me that I just took a sip of water before closing my eyes.

"Her name is...Haruhi," Mitsukuni murmured as if trying to remember, "and she got shot...five times after I was shot..."

I cracked open my eyes and looked over at Takashi with slight regret. I wished he hadn't told Mitsukuni that. Takashi grunted in agreement.

"That was because we were planning to kill a man who was hurting her and trying to take her away from us," Mitsukuni said scrunching up his face and adjusting Usa-chan on his lap. "After I got shot she was really sad, and killed the man who tried to kill me and shot Kyouya-san?"

"Correct," Takashi said before looking at Mitsukuni. I stared at him, looking over his face trying to see if he was angry at me. Instead his face lit up in a smile.

"Haru-chan is good for Takashi, ne, Usa-chan?" he said squeezing the bunny tightly with his left arm with a smile. I cracked a smile at him, still afraid to speak to him. I felt horrible seeing him. His right side of his face was covered with a bandage. Takashi wheeled Mitsukuni closer to the bed before sitting down. "Why isn't she speaking?" Mitsukuni whispered to Takashi.

"I can speak," I muttered softly and taking a sip of water before Takashi placed down a Ramune* bottle down in front of me with a soft smile. I thanked him and pushed the water aside and opened the Ramune bottle.

"Haru-chan, why do you look so sad?" Mitsukuni asked after I took a sip of the carbonated drink.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi warned but I looked over at Mitsukuni with a smile.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy that we are both alive," I said honestly and he grinned.

"We should have some cake!" he said happily and looking over at Takashi, "Are we allowed?"

"Cafeteria," Takashi grunted and Mitsukuni nodded.

"Haru-chan, you can come too!" he said but I shook my head.

"I can't leave my bed, Kyouya's orders," I said with a shrug before taking another sip of my drink and looking at the marble in interest.

"Oh...well can we bring her back some cake?" Mitsukuni asked and Takashi nodded before standing up and kissing my forehead and wheeling Mitsukuni out after the small man waved happily.

**Translation:**

**Ramune - A carbonated drink where you have to pop a marble into the glass to be able to drink. Comes in a variety of flavors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been writing anything lately! I was going to write more of this, but I lost the thumb drive the next couple chapters for this was on, and when you lose entire chapters, you get really deterred. By the time I wanted to start rewriting this, I forgot where I wanted it to go entirely! But! I found the thumb drive today! So in celebration:**

**I am re-writing nearly all of Shatter and Picking Up the Pieces. Just to get rid of errors and bring it more up to date! If you wish, you can go back and re-read the other ones, not will be changed, however! Just writing. **

**Please don't hate me!**

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"Haru-chan is good for Takashi, ne, Usa-chan?" he said squeezing the bunny tightly with his left arm with a smile. I cracked a smile at him, still afraid to speak to him. I felt horrible seeing him. His right side of his face was covered with a bandage. Takashi wheeled Mitsukuni closer to the bed before sitting down. "Why isn't she speaking?" Mitsukuni whispered to Takashi._

_"I can speak," I muttered softly and taking a sip of water before Takashi placed down a Ramune bottle down in front of me with a soft smile. I thanked him and pushed the water aside and opened the Ramune bottle. _

_"Haru-chan, why do you look so sad?" Mitsukuni asked after I took a sip of the carbonated drink._

_"Mitsukuni," Takashi warned but I looked over at Mitsukuni with a smile._

_"I'm not sad, I'm happy that we are both alive," I said honestly and he grinned._

_"We should have some cake!" he said happily and looking over at Takashi, "Are we allowed?"_

_"Cafeteria," Takashi grunted and Mitsukuni nodded._

_"Haru-chan, you can come too!" he said but I shook my head._

_"I can't leave my bed, Kyouya's orders," I said with a shrug before taking another sip of my drink and looking at the marble in interest._

_"Oh...well can we bring her back some cake?" Mitsukuni asked and Takashi nodded before standing up and kissing my forehead and wheeling Mitsukuni out after the small man waved happily._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I was being discharged from the hospital. Though before I left I asked them if they had the clothes I had gotten shot in. When they gave me an odd look I explained that it was a reminder that I almost lost my life. They gave me the clothes back in a paper bag and said they were ruined because of the blood and bullet holes. I resisted the urge to be sarcastic and thanked them. Then Takashi returned. He handed me a change of clothes as he began to pack everything up into bags. I slipped out of bed and kissed his cheek.

I carefully pulled on the loose shirt and sweat pants he brought me, having to tie the waist string tight. I then helped him pack some things before he kissed my forehead and linked his fingers into mine and carried the two bags in his other hand as we headed out of the room. We visited Mitsukuni's room, he congratulated me and gave me a one armed hug before blowing a kiss and waving. I smiled and hugged him back before waving. He gave Takashi a hug as well and blew us both a kiss as we left after talking for a bit.

We walked in silence down the corridor. I felt the tightness of my shoes as we walked, the way my shirt brushed against my bare skin underneath, the warmth of Takashi's hand in mine, the feel of the paper bag clutched tightly in my other hand. The door opened and the sun's rays made me squint and shield my eyes. Though didn't stop walking, in fact I felt our pace pick up. Takashi was trying to make it seem innocent, but I could tell there was something wrong. My mind pressed me to ask him, but I also trusted him to tell me later. If I forced him to wait through things, then it was only right that I waited something out as well.

He opened the trunk of a silver car and deposited the bags. I walked and got into the passenger seat, knowing fully well that I wasn't the one going to drive. The car smelt like Takashi. Slight aftershave and mint. I closed my eyes and inhaled again. Happy that I was smelling something other than chemicals. However, as I breathed I also started to smell the metallic scent of blood and pulled my shirt away from my chest to check if I was bleeding. After confirming I wasn't I glanced around as Takashi climbed in and started to the car.

His glance was full of question and I ceased sniffing and looking around.

"Sorry, thought I smelt something," I murmured and looked out the window as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the streets. I could see the Ootori symbol on the hospital sign and let a slight smirk grace my lips. Was there not a hospital he didn't own? I ran my hand through my hair and felt the length of it. Throughout this entire thing it had grown down to my shoulders. Even if I were to go back to Ouran, barely anyone would know who I was. That was a pleasant thought. I could restart most of my life, if I ever chose to go back to Ouran. Though that also meant getting friends that may figure out that I was lying to them about things and hurt them.

I decided I hurt enough of my friends to give me enough bad karma to last four life times.

We arrived at the Morinozuka complex and he continued to drive until they arrived at the back, there he drove in up to a small house in the far corner. It looked like a traditional Japanese house, but once we got in I knew it wasn't all traditional. The kitchen and bathroom were very modern and there was enough space for both of us to have alone time when we needed it. I smiled slightly, the thought of living alone with Takashi was a happy thought. He gave me one of his rare smiles, one that showed how happy he was as well, and ducked into the bedroom to put everything away.

I explored the house and realized that Takashi hadn't come out of his bedroom. When I peered inside he was just staring at the bed, or on closer inspection, the photo album. I nudged the door open further and walked up to him and stared at the photo album.

"Why?" he murmured glancing down at me after a few minutes of silence.

"You deserve to live a happy life," I answered glancing up at him and lifted the photo album up and placing it off to the side.

"Haruhi, I doubt I'd be able to without you and Mitsukuni," he muttered before kissing my temple and slipping out of the room.

I dropped down quickly, albeit softly, and lifted the photo album up on my lap. I flipped through. Most of the pictures were ruined, ripped and some were nibbled on from the fishes. Though I was still able to tell where we were and why we were smiling. There were very rare occasions where all of us did smile at the same time, that being that we all were very different. Takashi rarely smiled, and if he did and you raised a camera to take a picture he immediately stops smiling. Mitsukuni is always smiling. I only smile whenever I'm extremely happy and can't help it.

My fingers slipped from the photo album and I stood up and walked out to find Takashi looking in the fridge. "What day is it?"

"Friday," he replied and pulled out a jug of juice and place it on the counter before looking back into the fridge with confusion.

"No, the date, and just order some food or something," I said and took two glasses down for the juice. He poured the juice in before looking down at me.

"Sixth," he said and took a drink of the juice. I stared up at him with a nod and downed the drink in a few gulps, which he scolded me for, then asked him if Sakura was home or not. He looked like he wasn't going to check but with a kiss he said he'd go see and if she was he'd ask if she wasn't busy. I thanked him and as he left I went into the kitchen and got a bunch of things out. Namely the things I needed to bake a cake. It took a few minutes to find anything, but when I did I lugged it out, glad that the milk was only a small one-litre jug and not a four litre.

Then I set to work baking a cake. I heard footsteps and stepped out of the kitchen to see Sakura wearing, uncharacteristically, a pair of dress pants and a blouse. I stared at her for a moment, she looked beautiful when she was wearing a kimono, and she looked adorable when dressed up like that. I wasn't one for cute things either. She smiled brightly when she saw me and pulled me into a hug, before backing up and taking how I looked in.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be baking," she scolded and walked into the kitchen. The cake batter was sitting in the tin and on the counter.

"I know, but I missed Takashi's birthday, he's turning twenty, so I wanted to bake him a cake, even though we both aren't very much into sweets," I said with a shrug and looked at the mess I had made because of the cake. Nothing was really heavy so I was able to do it. Didn't strain since I had made cakes with Mitsukuni before and had developed a good enough skill to make them without using a recipe. Sakura lifted the cake tin up and placed it into the oven and set the timer before shaking her head.

"Haruhi, if Takashi wasn't so busy trying to get Piyo-chan down from the roof he could've been the one to walk on in this and he would've been disappointed in you," Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"I was just making a cake-"

"What if you had to lift something heavy and you really hurt yourself?" Sakura scolded again before sighing, "then again you aren't going to listen to anyone are you, Haruhi, you are your own person and we respect that, but we don't want to always see you in a hospital. It breaks my son's heart a little bit each time you are," Sakura murmured and started to clean up the kitchen.

"No, Sakura-san-"

"Haruhi, please, you don't have to be so formal," Sakura said with a laugh and glanced at her, "Besides if Taka-kun walks in I'll say that I helped with it," she said with a wink before storing away the milk and eggs. I took off my apron and handed it to her.

"I don't want you to get your clothes dirty," I said when she looked at me in confusion, "I'm just wearing sweats anyways, anything that gets into these will be easier to clean than what your wearing."

She nodded and slipped the apron on and tied it back. She looked different like this, not so much as the traditional Sakura I remembered. We cleaned silently together until Takashi walked in with Piyo nestled on his head. When he saw his mother cleaning he looked slightly shocked before walking over and kissing my forehead and his mothers before pausing by the stove and noticing it was on. I reached up and Piyo-chan flapped her wings and leapt down off of Takashi's head and into my arms. I stroked her feathers. When Takashi went to open it he was hit over the head with a wooden spoon by Sakura.

"That's a surprise! Get," she said pointing to the door of the kitchen, "Haru-chan and I have been working on it," she said with a wink. Takashi looked over at me with a concern look on his face. I reached over and took his head.

"Takashi, let's watch a movie," I said with a smile and tugged him out of the kitchen. Sakura let out a soft laugh before saying she was going back to the main house. We both called out a goodbye as Takashi picked out a movie and put it in. He dropped down onto the couch and skipped through the previews. I sat beside him on the couch and as the movie progressed I realized Takashi and I had never done anything like this. We had never watched a movie together, ever, we hadn't done anything romantic ever. I hadn't gone on a date with him and we were engaged.

It was like an arranged marriage.

There was a beeping from the other room and I stood up excusing myself to go take the cake out so it could cool. Takashi paused it and stood up obviously wanting to help. Piyo jumped from my arms and nestled back into Takashi's hair and chirped happily.

"Relax, I'll be right back," I murmured and went into the kitchen and got the oven mitts on and pulled the tray out and poked the cake to check if it was completely cooked before lifting it out of the oven and placing it on the top before closing the oven door.

I was in the process of taking off the mitts when I let my mind wander back to what I was thinking about before. Takashi hadn't kissed me since the hospital, fully. It was always on the forehead. The only time he had touched me was holding my hand as we left the hospital. I looked down at the ring that graced my finger, and knew where it was from. It was from Sakura. It wasn't her wedding ring, but it was the Turkish puzzle ring that she always wore.

I reached forwards to the cake tin forgetting that I just took it out of the oven and that I was wearing gloves and touched the burning metal. Bringing my finger to my chest I felt tears well up and pour down my face. I must've been standing there for a while because Takashi walked into the room. I heard his light breathing and instantly grabbed a towel to cover the cake.

"L-Let's go watch the r-rest of the movie," I said and hurried past him attempting to dry my tears before he saw them. I settled into the couch when Takashi lowered himself down beside me and pushed play. I could feel his eyes continuously slid from the screen to me for the rest of the movie. I tried to ignore them, but occasionally I would glance up and catch his eyes on me, which he would hold my gaze until we both turned our heads back to the television.

I tucked my legs underneath me and played with a string on my sweat pants. It wasn't until I lost concentration of the television did I notice they weren't mine. "Ne, Takashi, we'd you get these from?" I asked when the credits began to roll. He glanced down and turned the television off.

"My room."

I nodded before standing up and telling him I'd be back in a moment and moving into the kitchen. I took the cake out and started icing it absentmindedly. I placed some strawberries after I washed them on top before staring at my hands. Covered in icing, I could see where the skin was red from the burn I had received earlier. Then my gaze caught on the ring and realized that I hadn't taken it off so there was icing and flour over it. My fingers were working hard to get it cleaned when Takashi walked into the kitchen. He saw me furiously scrubbing at the ring and reached forwards and taking it out of my reach and letting the ring separate before the icing was completely off it.

I watched as his fingers worked smoothly and quickly and solved the puzzle before placing it back on. Then his eyes slid over to the cake and back to me.

"You didn't have to," he murmured looking back over to the cake.

"I missed your birthday because I was in the hospital," I said stepping back and looking over at him, "Happy belated twentieth."

Okay, I could've said that better. It sounded lame in my ears but he shone a brilliant smile at me and kissed my forehead before moving to grab a plate and cut two pieces and placed it on the plate and grabbed two forks. I follow him back into the living room and noticed he had turned the television on to a harmless British station. I sat beside him and ate the cake with him as we watched an episode of Doctor Who. I hadn't studied English, so naturally I couldn't understand anything they said but Takashi occasionally looked amused.

"Get ready for bed," he said after the cake was finished and the credits rolled. I nodded and walked into the bedroom, knowing that Takashi was just going to place the dishes in the dishwasher and come back anyways. He wouldn't let me do that even if it was a simple task.

I stripped out of the clothes he had given me and stepped into the shower and relaxed under the warm water and inhaled deeply. It was so refreshing not having to take a shower in the hospital and could slip into a comfortable bed with soft sheets that smelt normal instead of sheets that were void of scent besides the scent of sterilizer and other chemicals to keep it clean. I lathered up my hair and felt the sting as the soapy water fell over my stitches. However, I still climbed out and cleaned the wound and took the blood thinners that were on the counter before tugging on clean sweats and a tank top before pinning my hair back and walking into the bedroom. Takashi wasn't in the room so I walked over and slipped in on the left side and faced away from the door, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

It wasn't a few minutes later that I heard the door slid open and Takashi's soft footsteps pad over to the side of the bed and the sound of clothes being removed, the clank of a belt being undone, and then he padded into the bathroom. He was in there for a few minutes before he exited and slid in beside me. I let it be silent for a moment before rolling over to face him.

"Do you love me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being gone for so long. It's hard to keep inspiration flowing when it seems so little people actually like this story. But I have written Eleven chapters and plan to publish them all before I decide whether or not to cut this story off. So, be warned that I may be putting out a bunch of chapters soon!**

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"You didn't have to," he murmured looking back over to the cake._

_"I missed your birthday because I was in the hospital," I said stepping back and looking over at him, "Happy belated twentieth."_

_Okay, I could've said that better. It sounded lame in my ears but he shone a brilliant smile at me and kissed my forehead before moving to grab a plate, cut two-pieces, placed it on the plate and grabbed two forks. I follow him back into the living room and noticed he had turned the television on to a harmless British station. I sat beside him and ate the cake with him as we watched an episode of Doctor Who. I hadn't studied English, so naturally I couldn't understand anything they said but Takashi occasionally looked amused._

_"Get ready for bed," he said after the cake was finished and the credits rolled. I nodded and walked into the bedroom, knowing that Takashi was just going to place the dishes in the dishwasher and come back anyways. He wouldn't let me do that even if it was a simple task._

_I stripped out of the clothes he had given me, stepped into the shower, relaxed under the warm water, and inhaled deeply. It was so refreshing not having to take a shower in the hospital and could slip into a comfortable bed with soft sheets that smelt normal instead of sheets that were void of scent besides the scent of sterilizer and other chemicals to keep it clean. I lathered up my hair and felt the sting as the soapy water fell over my stitches. However, I still climbed out, cleaned the wound, and took the blood thinners that were on the counter before tugging on clean sweats and a tank top before pinning my hair back and walking into the bedroom. Takashi wasn't in the room so I walked over and slipped in on the left side and faced away from the door, pulling the blanket up to my chin._

_It wasn't a few minutes later that I heard the door slid open and Takashi's soft footsteps pad over to the side of the bed and the sound of clothes being removed, the clank of a belt being undone, and then he padded into the bathroom. He was in there for a few minutes before he exited and slid in beside me. I let it be silent for a moment before rolling over to face him._

_"Do you love me?"_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

Takashi stared down at me in surprise before sitting up and looking at me. "Why?"

"Do you?" I pressed staring up at him, hopefully with my mask up.

"Of course," he said looking a bit confused. I sat up along with him, pressed the heel of my hand against my temple and shook my head. "Haruhi..." I looked up at him and saw the concern on his face; he lifted my face with his fingers before opening his mouth slightly and said, "Your nose is bleeding."

I threw my hand up to my nose, touching just below it. I pulled my hand away and saw the blood. Normally I would've thrown myself out of bed and raced to the bathroom to take care of it before any blood got onto anything in the house. However, Takashi pushed the blankets away from us, lifted me up, and tilted my head up slightly so the blood wouldn't gush out of my nose and led me carefully into the bathroom. He helped me onto the counter before taking a cloth and holding it against my nose and rubbing my neck softly. I took over holding the cloth as he wiped the blood off my finger and his hands.

"I seem to always bleed," Haruhi mused quietly to herself but Takashi glanced up and made a noncommittal noise.

"Not your fault," he said before drying my finger and his hands and going back to messaging my neck. I wanted to say that it was, but I played out the conversation in my head and kept silent. He would win and I knew it. However, I was in no mood to bicker with anyone. Just got out of the hospital and all. Instead we sat in silence for fifteen minutes until my nosebleed settled down. He wrung the blood out of the cloth and soaked it for a moment before setting it aside to be washed more thoroughly when we woke the next morning.

He helped me off the counter and turned around to head back into the bedroom when I reached forwards and grabbed his hand, he turned around in surprise and I felt my cheeks heat so I looked down.

"You didn't answer my question properly," I muttered releasing his hand but felt his grip tighten around my fingers. Then he guided me back to bed and made me lie down before tucking me in and kissing my forehead. Then he slid in beside me.

"Good night, Haruhi," he grumbled before closing his eyes.

I stared at him before sliding my gaze to the ceiling and biting back the tears. So far, I was beginning to think that this was an arranged marriage. For whatever reason I would be the one chosen for Takashi.

I fell asleep thinking about this, something that forced me to stay up listening to his soft breathing that turned into soft snores for two hours.

The smell of toast filled my nose when I woke up. It had been a week since I left and things were just growing more and more tense in the house. I looked to the side and saw a cup of tea, some toast, and a slice of pizza. My eyebrow rose slightly before I sat up and crossed my legs as I sipped on the tea lightly. Ignoring the food. My stomach wasn't feeling all too up to eating at the moment. I heard Sakura and Takashi talking quietly to each other in the kitchen and slipped out of the bed and over to the paper-thin door and leaned against a sturdier piece of wood as I listened.

"You shouldn't have given her the pizza, she should be eating healthier foods," Sakura scolded lightly and Takashi hummed in reply.

"Sorry," he said after Sakura groaned.

"That's better, no silent treatment for your mother. Now she should be eating things to keep her from having a heart attack like leafy vegetables and fruits, not a lot of salt or sugar. Though the cake was for your birthday so I accepted that, but I don't want her to be in the hospital again," Sakura said firmly, "She isn't in love with sweets, but when Mitsukuni gets out of the hospital tell him not to offer her any cakes."

"Of course," Takashi murmured and the soft clink of china being placed on a saucer followed. "When is Mitsukuni-"

"In a couple days," Sakura replied softly, "When are you thinking about buying a laptop so Haruhi can take classes online?"

"When she's better-"

"Takashi, she isn't someone you can control, she'll want to do something, you know that, do it soon, give her something to look forwards too," Sakura said before the sliding of the tearoom door and Takashi hum of agreement and then their goodbyes. Haruhi stayed rooted to the spot and listened as Takashi sighed and headed back down the hall and opened the door to our bedroom and glanced over at the bed. He looked concerned when he didn't see me at first, but after looking around he spotted me.

"How much did you hear," he asked softly, and not meeting my eyes.

"Enough to know I want some answers," I replied firmly and walked past him and into the kitchen to dump the cold tea out and wash the china by hand. Giving me something to do. Ha. It wasn't like I wanted to do all of this because I had nothing to do. I wanted to finish high school and get a job in law because that's what I wanted to do. Not just to fill my life up until something more interesting comes around. Quite honestly I didn't want anything interesting to happen in my life again. Interesting only comes with pain and I wasn't going to sit around and wait for that to happen.

Takashi stayed his distance from me while I did this but I tracked him down, sitting out on the deck that surrounded the house and staring off at the wildlife that separated the two houses. I lowered myself beside him and let the silence fill the space between us and waited until it settled into a comfortable silence before turning to look at him.

"Why did your mother use those words?" I asked him blankly, his eyes slid open and he looked down at me.

"Which?"

"'Give her something to look forwards too,' what does that mean?" I murmured looking back out.

"...I don't know..."

"Don't pull this bull shit, Takashi, if we are going to get married might as well tell me this simple thing," I growled turning to look at him.

"Don't pull that card," he replied back turning to look away. I reached forwards and forced him to look at me.

"If you won't answer that, then tell me this. Why did you ask me to marry you, then refuse to kiss me or touch me more than necessary. Isn't getting married and falling in love about those little things?" I asked and his face fell into confusion as I stood up. "If you refuse to answer my questions..." I trailed off as I slid the screen door open, "then I don't know why..." I didn't finish my sentence but knew he got what I was going to say. I slid into the bathroom and closed the door. Then rubbed my eyes roughly trying to keep them from spilling over.

What was with me lately? Crying and acting weak. Like I couldn't take care of myself. I grew up taking care of myself, grew up not crying over simple things. Why couldn't I stop these damn tears from pouring down my face? I stripped and stepped into the shower and cranked it up before just letting go. Letting myself finally cry instead of holding them back and only letting them fall if the tears welled up to badly.

My friends hadn't visited since I got out of the hospital, Takashi was getting distant, Sakura seemed to be less and less like the woman I knew. Maybe Rai was right, they were just pitting me because I had so much wrong in my life. Now that it was going alright they were just going to use me and throw me out. I slid to the bottom of the tub and curled up staring at the wall. I knew I shouldn't have let my heart open up for these guys. Shouldn't have trusted them with it. I lay there letting the water hit my skin until I saw my fingers wrinkle.

The shower suddenly went off, and a towel was draped over me. My eyes shot up to see Takashi bending down and lifting me out of the shower and setting me carefully down on my feet before carefully drying me off. I swatted his hands away and covered myself up. He stared at me for a second before nodding and turning to leave.

"Why do you do this?" I snapped looking at his back, he paused and turned around. Confusion seemed to be the only look on his face lately. "Act like you couldn't care less, then turn around and do something like that," I clarified and his face softened, he reached out and held my cheek.

"I care."

"I'm not Mitsukuni," I said and his fingers tensed against my cheek but he nodded, "I don't need someone to protect me-"

"Yes-"

"No!" I snapped again and glaring up at him, swatting his hand away. "Haven't I proved that I'm not some wimpy girl who needs someone to protect me?"

"Calm down-"

"Takashi, you aren't listening!"

"Haruhi, please-"

"It seems all you and everyone else only care that I'm healthy and not about my opinions and thoughts. I didn't go through all that shit just to be treated like a child!"

"I'm not treating you like a child!" he snapped glaring down at me, "I just don't want to see you laying on the hospital bed anymore, wondering if you will survive for another hour!"

I stared up at him, both of us breathing heavily and glaring at each other. "Well I'm sorry, Takashi, I didn't plan to get shot, I didn't plan for any of this to happen. It just did," his mouth opened to interrupt me but I beat him to it, "If you regret any moment of it then I am truly sorry, I'll get the fuck out of your life so you can continue to be a pompous rich bastard!" I slammed the bathroom door and locked it before leaning against it and clamping my eyes shut. My heart was beating fast, too fast. I clutched at my chest and slid down to the floor clamping my eyes shut, willing my heart to slow down.

"Haruhi," Takashi whispered and a light thump sounded on the other side of the door, "I don't regret it, I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret figuring out what you were dealing with. I do regret all the fights we've had, I regret that I couldn't protect you, I regret that I couldn't protect anyone, I regret ever dating Kotoko, I regret not being there when you needed me...I regret that you had to deal with this alone until Kyouya showed you the truth..." he murmured through the door. I just continued to clutch my heart and leaned against the wall. It was silent on the other side but the entire time he didn't move.

"Taka...shi..." I gasped finally, he moved slightly, "my...he...art."

I heard him shoot up and try at the handle, but I forgot it was locked. Reaching up I carefully unlocked it, he eased the door open before stepping through and bending down, pressing his hand against my throat. Before I realized what was happening he lifted me up, brought me back to the bedroom, laid me down and was back with some tea.

"Drink," he ordered and pulled me onto his lap, my head fell against his chest and I could hear his own heart beat racing though slower than mine. I brought the cup to my lips with shaking hands and took a deep drink. It smelt like Lavender tea and tasted a bit like lemon. My body slowly began to calm down, and as the aromatic scent wafted through the air so did Takashi's .I finished the tea and held it limply in my lap. Ignoring the fact that I was only wearing a towel around my frame.

"I'm sorry," I murmured wrapping my arms around his waist and curling against him. He made a hum in agreement and placed the teacup aside before his arms securely wrapped around my body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything in **_Italics _**is in Haruhi's mind. For example: Thoughts, Dreams and Remembering a scene. There will be **_**quite**_** a few time skips (from anywhere to a month, a few days, to a year) within the first few chapters. Just because Haruhi's getting use to her heart and there isn't much action going on while she is healing. Though there will be plot builders. So if anyone is thinking that this is just going to be about Haruhi and Takashi's relationship, it isn't. Though I'm not saying anything else.  
><strong>

**This chapter may be confusing at first because it seems like it's the next day, but it's not.**

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_I stared up at him, both of us breathing heavily and glaring at each other. "Well I'm sorry, Takashi, I didn't plan to get shot, I didn't plan for any of this to happen. It just did," his mouth opened to interrupt me but I beat him to it, "If you regret any moment of it then I am truly sorry, I'll get the fuck out of your life so you can continue to be a pompous rich bastard!" I slammed the bathroom door and locked it before leaning against it and clamping my eyes shut. My heart was beating fast, too fast. I clutched at my chest and slid down to the floor clamping my eyes shut, willing my heart to slow down._

_"Haruhi," Takashi whispered and a light thump sounded on the other side of the door, "I don't regret it, I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret figuring out what you were dealing with. I do regret all the fights we've had, I regret that I couldn't protect you, I regret that I couldn't protect anyone, I regret ever dating Kotoko, I regret not being there when you needed me...I regret that you had to deal with this alone until Kyouya showed you the truth..." he murmured through the door. I just continued to clutch my heart and leaned against the wall. It was silent on the other side but the entire time he didn't move._

_"Taka...shi..." I gasped finally, he moved slightly, "my...he...art."_

_I heard him shoot up and try at the handle, but I forgot it was locked. Reaching up I carefully unlocked it, he eased the door open before stepping through and bending down, pressing his hand against my throat. Before I realized what was happening he lifted me up, brought me back to the bedroom, laid me down and was back with some tea._

_"Drink," he ordered and pulled me onto his lap, my head fell against his chest and I could hear his own heart beat racing though slower than mine. I brought the cup to my lips with shaking hands and took a deep drink. It smelt like Lavender tea and tasted a bit like lemon. My body slowly began to calm down, and as the aromatic scent wafted through the air so did Takashi's .I finished the tea and held it limply in my lap. Ignoring the fact that I was only wearing a towel around my frame._

_"I'm sorry," I murmured wrapping my arms around his waist and curling against him. He made a hum in agreement and placed the teacup aside before his arms securely wrapped around my body._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I groped around at the bed attempting to find Takashi, wanting to be warm before I got out of bed, and my fingers found skin. I shifted closer and laid my head on his chest and snuggled against his body. My fingers played with his shirt and then I shot up clutching at my heart.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you! Takashi had a business meeting with Uncle Akira-san so he asked me to watch you, 'cept I got sleepy!" Mitsukuni wailed and wrapped his arms around me. It took a few minutes but my heart calmed down. I looked down at him before rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Not that I don't love to wake up to find you in my bed," I said slightly sarcastically, "but why did you choose to sleep in the same bed when we have a spare room and the couch if you wanted to curl up and fall asleep watching a movie?" I murmured reaching over to where I laid a book down and grabbed a clip to pull my hair out of my eyes. He shrugged and pulled Usa-chan closer to him with his good arm.

"You were whimpering so I thought your heart was bothering you," he muttered and flashed bambi eyes until I looked away and grunted, "Oh! Haru-chan, I forgot to show you this last time I visited!" he chirped and lifted his bad arm and wiggled his fingers, "Takashi's told me that if I start painting and drawing it'll help me, so I have been! I've also been practising at the dojo, but don't tell Takashi," he said holding a finger to his lips.

"I won't," I agreed and stretched again, "What do you want for breakfast?" I threw off the blanket from my body and stood up.

"Can we make omelettes?" he asked staring up at me as I adjusted my night gown and rose on the tip of my toes and reached up to stretch my back and legs.

"If there is enough ingredients, sure," I said with a smile and headed into the bathroom to take care of my morning needs before heading into the kitchen. He had an apron on and had pinned back his hair with tiny clips. I tugged on the second apron and got everything out. We chattered about practically nothing as we made breakfast. He asked me how my studies were going, I'd reply and ask him if he was going to go back into schooling.

"I don't know, I'm still recovering from the shot, Haru-chan, and I can't remember all of my studies. Which means I'll have to re-take the last year of high school and the two years of college, and I can't remember what I wanted to go into, I just remember knowing I was going to be taking over my father's dojo," he said adding some sweet peppers to his omelette.

"I think Takashi said you wanted to go into technology," I said looking up at him, "you'd have to ask him, he paid very close attention to you."

"He pays a lot of attention to you too, ne? He's always talking about you to me," he explained as I folded the omelette over and let the cheese inside melt. I let a slight smile grace my lips as I transferred his omelet onto a plate.

"Does it get annoying?" I started my own breakfast, using more vegetables and less cheese than Mitsukuni did.

"No, I like hearing Takashi talk about Haru-chan, he sounds happy," he said lifting his fork and taking a huge piece of food with it and shoved it into his mouth. I smiled down at him before turning back to the stove and watching the egg intently. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sorry, I have to study for my exam that's coming up, could you distract Piyo-chan and Pome for me though? Every time I sit down to study they swarm me wanting attention and fighting when I don't," I explained exhaustedly and flipped the egg onto a plate before sitting down beside him. He looked disappointed before smiling and nodding.

"I'll help you if you need it too!" he said and wrapped his arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my cheek before turning and racing out of the room calling for Piyo and Pome. I stood up after he left, rinsed our plates and forks before placing them aside and filling the sink with soap. Even though we had a dishwasher, I preferred to wash the dishes by hands, it let me feel more useful. I didn't have anything to think of this time, so it went by quickly and I was placing the dishes when Mitsukuni walked in with Piyo on his head and Pome in his arms.

"Ne, Haru-chan, can I take them over to the main house? Yasuchika hasn't seen Piyo-chan in a while!" he said looking up at her with a smile, "I'll leave Usa-chan with you," he said quickly, as if I would've said no if he hadn't.

"Sure, I'm not going to be doing anything besides studying anyways," I explained and waved him off. He grinned before thanking me and racing out the door with the two animals in tow.

For once in the last month I had alone time. Usually one person was always watching over me, making sure I was alright at all times. First I took a quick shower, then I went and actually did studying and the assignment I had to get done. I wanted to pass my high school years and get into University. I knew that my friends would get into the school of choice before I did, and I knew that I probably wouldn't get into the top notch university like I wanted because I had dropped out. Even if I explained there was family issues they wouldn't care, and the more excuses I piled on they would just reject me more and more.

It took a good hour to finish my assignment, and when I was done I was exhausted. My brain wasn't sluggish, but my body ached as I stood up. Not moving for an hour, even when I was hungry, made all my joints stiff.

Since I was taking the online course I emailed them my assignments, and when it came to tests I had to write it in front of a 'tutor' that Ouran hired for me. Since Tamaki had explained to his father what was going on, and so I didn't have to go to the school to take the tests.

After I shut the laptop and heard someone knock on the door. I looked at my watch, wondering if it was someone coming to visit or just Mitsukuni accidently locked himself out. Though either way I opened the door and saw dark hair, brown eyes, and glasses. I smiled confused. "Kyouya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he explained stepping through and taking off his shoes. I offered him guest slippers and he slipped his feet into them before walking into the tearoom. Taking the moment of slipping into the kitchen to make tea to question why he came to visit. I thought he'd be too busy attempting to take over his father's company, or actually being appointed the head of the family. Unless he was here to get compensation for getting shot and having a hit men killed. A curse left my mouth as I headed back into the tearoom and offered him some tea. "How are you doing?"

"Better, and you?" I asked knowing my voice was completely monotone and blank. He accepted my words without a raise of his eyebrow however.

"I am almost able to lift things the way I use too," he explained with an adjustment of his glasses.

"Okay, let's cut the crap, what are you really here for?" I asked with a smile on my face before sipping the tea. He looked slightly irritated and I grinned into my cup.

"I just wanted to see how you and your fiancé are doing," he said with a false smile and interlocking his fingers together.

"Fine," I said with a genuine smile that made his smile falter slightly.

"Oh," he said and a sly grin appeared, "So are completely fine with what is happening behind your back?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow. I stared at him, my face wiping of any emotion.

"Depends," his questioning look made me continue, "If it is something that'll hurt anyone I care about, I'll be piss mad, if it's something that'll just hurt me, I'll be fine with it," I said staring at him, "Completely opposite of what you would do in this situation, of course."

"Oh? What do you think I would do in this situation, though I do have intelligent resources which means that I never have to face this situation, I'd have it cleaned up without having to put in any effort," he said with a thoughtful look.

"I think you would go mad because you know something is going on behind your back, and if you figured it involved hurting people around you, you'd sit back and let it happen. When it's done you'd have it cleaned up and then you'd dispose of the person who created it," I said leaning forwards and lowering my voice for emphasis. He stood up abruptly and stared down at me and I knew I struck a chord, so instead of being defenceless on the floor I stood up and stared up at him.

"I wouldn't do that. If they were hurting the people that are close to me I'd take them out," he said calmly and turned and walked over to the door. I followed him out into the hallway, "For your information," he said and twisted around leaning down close to me so I felt his breath against my face, "You'll go mad not knowing what's going on behind your back, knowing that your fiancé won't tell you because he thinks your weak and couldn't handle it, knowing that and accepting it just like that. Living through a marriage with someone who is doing something that you should know about. If you were the Haruhi Fujioka everyone knew, you'd have already figured it out. We aren't different, Haruhi, so don't go pointing fingers," he hissed and turned around and left after switching shoes.

I stared after him before shutting the door closed and stared blankly at the wall until Mitsukuni entered again.

"Huh? Haru-chan...why are you standing here?" he said and pressed his fingers against my neck, "What's wrong," he asked tilting his head, "Where you lonely? Did something scare you? Do you miss Takashi?"

"No, it's nothing, Mitsukuni, I'll watch a movie with you now," I said and told him Usa-chan was in the living room. Actually he hadn't moved since Mitsukuni left. I didn't see any reason to move it. Though I saw him lift the stuffed rabbit and hug it to his chest. I joined him in the living room after sliding the tearoom door shut to make sure that if Takashi or anyone were to enter the house they wouldn't see the tea that was still sitting there. If I entered while Mitsukuni was here he'd wonder why I was leaving with two sets of china instead of one.

He chose a movie, I grabbed a blanket in case he fell asleep, and we watched it. Then I made lunch and we watched another movie and played a game of checkers, he went off to the main house for a piece of cake, and came back, then we watched another movie. I fell asleep during this one and when I woke up the blanket was draped over me and Usa-chan was tucked under my arm. Mitsukuni was watching the movie still. I made dinner and then Takashi walked inside and loosened his tie. Then went straight into his office and shut the door without saying anything.

"Haru-chan, don't look so hurt, Takashi probably had a boring time at the business meeting, it did take a long time," Mitsukuni said and glanced at the clock as if to confirm it. "Oh! I have to get home, bye Haru-chan!" he said and then as he walked past the office door he leaned towards it, "bye Takashi!"

I went into the kitchen and put the leftovers into a Tupperware after debating whether or not Takashi was going to come out of his office any time soon. I settled in front of the laptop and began working on another assignment that wasn't due for a while. No need to put it off until then, and if I'm not doing anything then why not? 

Though with Kyouya's visit pressing itself into the center of my attention I couldn't get much done. I pushed the laptop away from me and buried my head into my arms.

I knew I changed. Though was it for the better? Or was I turning into a housewife who is fine with not being noticed by anyone? I didn't want that. I liked how I was before, so why did I change? I suppose it was because if I continued to be like I was before...then I probably would be in the hospital. With the mental stress of attempting to figure out what the hell Takashi was hiding from me, and the physical stress of doing things I shouldn't be doing. I wanted to keep in my top physical form, but exerting myself would just cause the reverse effect that I wanted. I wouldn't be healthy.

Standing up I headed into the tearoom and cleaned the tea up. As I headed outside I bumped into Takashi, but didn't say anything just looked up at him and headed into the kitchen.

"Why do you have two china sets?" he asked stepping into the kitchen behind me.

"I thought we'd have tea after you got home, but it's cold now and late," I lied dumping the tea down the drain and filling the sink with water. He stepped beside me with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a towel in one hand. We silently wash and dried the dishes that were left out before I told him there was supper in the Tupperware. He nodded and took out the glass container as I slipped into the living room and attempted to work on the assignment again. Though Takashi settled down beside me with the Tupperware dish and distracted me. Not by eating or anything, just by sitting down beside me.

I saved my assignment before turning the power off and placing the laptop on the coffee table. Takashi placed the Tupperware down on the table and slid from his spot. I watched as he stood in front of the movies before pulling one out and placing it into the DVD player and sitting back down again. He skipped through the previews and finished his dinner. I went to stand up, not wanting to watch a movie since I had been the entire day, but I felt his fingers wrap around my arm.

"Haru-chan, watch a movie with me," he said, flashing a big smile. I stared at him, knowing he was tired but still sat down, knowing he'd just fall asleep during the movie anyways. A quarter of the way through, he tugged me towards him lightly and adjusted so I was laying on top of him and my head was facing the screen. His fingers played with my hair and I felt a slight blush dust my cheeks.

At the end of the movie I carefully manoeuvred myself into sitting position and saw Takashi staring up at me with a grin on his face. I was wrong then. He didn't fall asleep.

He sat up, one leg over my lap stopping me from getting up, and the other one tucked behind me, pretty much trapping me. His fingers played with my hair lightly so it tickled my neck and his eyes stared warmly at me. He leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against my temple and began to kiss my jaw. I leaned against him slightly, hoping that he would pull away so I could slip out of his grip. It didn't feel right doing this sort of thing when he was tired. He wouldn't remember it.

Though his hand just turned my face to meet his, our lips connected and I felt the eagerness in his kiss. His fingers brushing against my neck and face. My eyes slid closed and slid my fingers into his hair. I felt his tongue flick against my lip and when my mouth opened his tongue entered. Our tongues fought for dominance as his fingers began to roam my body.

Soon Takashi stood up, our lips never disconnecting, and lifting me up. I felt a mattress against my back and my eyes flew open. Takashi pulled back and we both breathed heavily staring at each other. His eyes were wary and questioning. I leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. He kissed me back just as gentle and his fingers wandered up underneath my shirt. I shivered at his warm calloused hands and pressed myself closer to his body and kissed him more forcefully.

Soon I lifted my arms above my head and was shirtless. His shirt was next to go. My hands explored his chest, marveling at how long it had taken him to get it to look like this. Our lips crashed together once again. I shivered as his fingers traveled down my sides and brushed against the edge of my pants. He pulled away and unzipped my pants and pushed them down away from my hips and edged back to pull them off. He stood off and stripped himself of his jeans before dropping back down and trailing kisses down my neck, down my chest and to the edge of my panties. I felt my breath hitch as his fingers caressed the inner part of my thighs. He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. He lifted me into a upright position and fumbled with my bra strap, I helped him after a few attempts and discarded with our other clothing items.

His mouth found my chest quickly, sucking and gently biting at my nipple. I felt my eyes close and back arch towards him as he switched to my other chest. My body trembled under his chest, and my heart was beating quickly in my ear. I paid it no mind as he laid me down and removed my panties. A blush rose to my cheeks as he removed his boxers and kissed me deeply. He then positioned himself in front of my and looked at me, waiting for a sign that it was okay to continue. I nodded and he smiled softly. "This may hurt," he whispered and slowly entered.

Though to his immediate surprise, nothing happened. He stared at me confused but I lifted my hips to meet his and it took over his attention and soon he was thrusting into me and kissing me. I moved in time with his thrusts, and moaned deeply with each push. He grunted and sucked on my neck. I dug my nails into his back and continued to pant deeply. He hooked my legs over his shoulder and thrust deeper. I moaned and begged him to go faster, he complied and soon I was moaning his name embarrassingly loud. If anyone was near the house they probably heard it.

"Taka...shi... ..." I moaned my back arching up and pressed myself against him. My chest was hurting from the arching and excessive effort and he gave a kiss before a few more thrusts and then he climaxed. He panted and pulled out, kissing my face gently and rolling onto his back. He pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Haruhi, don't forget that," he whispered. I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him.

"I love you too, Taka-kun," he laughed softly before reaching down and pulling the blankets around us to shield us from the cold that would later come. I looked up and saw his eyes closed.

I watched him feign sleep for a few minutes before adjusting my head so I was staring at the wall. Sleep didn't usually come easily to me, and with all the thoughts demanding attention I felt more awake than before. Wasn't sex suppose to relax you? Now I was just more confused more aware and tense. Though soon Takashi's soft breath turned into snores and I knew he was relaxed enough to sleep. I slipped from the sheets to make myself some tea after I pulled on a nightgown. As I wandered back I noticed a light on in Takashi's office. Normally I wouldn't go in there, I would just ignore it saying that it was his fault if he woke up the next morning to find his laptop or computer dead. Though I slipped in and walked over to the laptop and was about to close it when I saw all the emails he was getting from Kasanoda.

I didn't know they were close friends. I clicked on one and quickly skimmed it before closing the laptop and staring blankly at the wall before leaving the room and sitting in the living room with the tea.

I didn't know what to feel.

I didn't know how to react.

I didn't know. what. to. do.


	6. Chapter 6

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"I love you, Haruhi, don't forget that," he whispered. I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him._

_"I love you too, Taka-kun," he laughed softly before reaching down and pulling the blankets around us to shield us from the cold that would later come. I looked up and saw his eyes closed._

_I watched him feign sleep for a few minutes before adjusting my head so I was staring at the wall. Sleep didn't usually come easily to me, and with all the thoughts demanding attention I felt more awake than before. Wasn't sex suppose to relax you? Now I was just more confused more aware and tense. Though soon Takashi's soft breath turned into snores and I knew he was relaxed enough to sleep. I slipped from the sheets to make myself some tea after I pulled on a nightgown. As I wandered back I noticed a light on in Takashi's office. Normally I wouldn't go in there, I would just ignore it saying that it was his fault if he woke up the next morning to find his laptop or computer dead. Though I slipped in and walked over to the laptop and was about to close it when I saw all the emails he was getting from Kasanoda._

_I didn't know they were close friends. I clicked on one and quickly skimmed it before closing the laptop and staring blankly at the wall before leaving the room and sitting in the living room with the tea. _

_I didn't know what to feel._

_I didn't know how to react._

_I didn't know. what. to. do._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

My fingers slipped from the china and it fell and shattered against the floor. Pieces of china flying in every direction. I stared at the tea before bending down and calmly picking up the pieces.

Takashi swung into the room and stared at me as I picked up the china. He took the pieces out of my hand, lifted me up, placed me on the couch before going into the kitchen. I heard him turn on the sink and then returned with the broom and a damp cloth. He cleaned up the mess before checking my legs and fingers for any cuts. When he stood up and offered me a hand I ignored it and stared away from him.

Should I feel betrayed or grateful? 

I saw his fingers curl slightly and his arm drop before he lowered himself to his knees and placed his hand on my forehead. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer which caused him to move my head to look at him. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

My mask was up, we had a staring war. The kind that lasted until one of us looked away. Though this time neither of us looked away for the longest time. Neither wanting to show our emotions.

If I confronted him I'd be admitting that I read his email and Kyouya would be swept into this for getting me worried about all of it.

I still didn't know how I felt.

"Haruhi, what's with you lately?"

"What's with me?" I asked in disbelief, "Aren't you the one who's been distant? Something's wrong here, and quite frankly it isn't me, for once."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyouya stopped by today-"

"What?"

"Kyouya came to visit today," I said and saw the quick widen of his eyes and knew he was worried about what Kyouya said.

"How much do you know?" he asked guiltily looking away from me.

"Enough to know you've been doing something which isn't something you should be. This is my war, Takashi, I don't know if I should appreciate you putting yourself and Kasanoda-kun at risk," I said and pulled my chin away from his hand.

"It isn't just your war," Takashi said grabbing my forearms softly.

"Yes," I replied simply before adding, "it has always been mine, Takashi, I got you guys involved and now it's over. Let. it. die."

"I can't do that-"

"Why not?"

"Mitsukuni was almost killed."

I stared at him before standing up and stepping away from him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning slightly. "Goodnight," then walked into the spare bedroom and sliding the screen door shut and walking over to the window and staring out.

He didn't care that I almost died. He didn't care.

I felt my body shaking before realizing I was crying, and once I realized I slid to my knees and pressing my forehead against the window.

Why was my life falling apart?

It was because I survived wasn't it. I wasn't supposed to be alive. Death didn't like to be fooled. 

It was quite a while later that I laid on top of the sheets in the spare room and fell asleep. When I woke up, I heard soft breathing beside me. It didn't scare me, but then I remembered what happened last night and I turned my head and saw Takashi. His fingers were inches from mine, like he wanted to touch my hand but didn't. I stared at him before sitting up and staring at my legs.

Later on today, after Takashi goes to school, I was going to have a chat with Kyouya. Though before that, I wanted to take a shower. I was feeling gross. Covered in sweat, my feet had tea on them. I slid into the shower and wash everything off scrubbing until my skin turned red. Then I washed my hair thoroughly and got out.

I secured a towel around my body before walking into the bedroom. Takashi was tugging on a shirt and glanced up. He gave a slight smile before glancing at the clock. He didn't remember last night, as per usual. I rubbed my arm debating telling him before glancing up and opening my mouth.

"See you tonight," he said, stepping forwards and kissing my forehead before turning and leaving. I watched his back as he left before letting the towel slip and brought out some clothes. Though he stepped back in a second later. I covered myself with the dress I was holding. "Sorry!" he said turning his back. "I was just saying that you should go to the main house today since I cannot stay," he said with a blush that covered his neck. I swallowed thickly before making an agreeing noise. "I'll wait for you outside," he said before the door was slid closed.

I cursed and quickly pulled on my clothes and the dress before heading out the door. I wanted to stay at the guesthouse so I could talk to Kyouya. Though if it is a school day he'd be at school and not willing to leave just to come and talk to me about my problems. If it didn't give him any merits he didn't want to hear about it.

Takashi held out his hand when I left and locked the door. I slid my hand in his and had a flash back from the previous night and looked away before he caught the blush on my face. I remembered but he didn't. Thank god. I'd have to answer the question that was in his eyes last night. I'd have to explain why nothing happened. He looked so hurt and confused. Honestly, I didn't know if I would ever be ready to tell him. Not just about last night. No, I probably would tell him, just not right now. It would be awkward if I did.

We made our way through the path way and up to the main house. He held the door open and announced our arrival. Satoshi, who was walking down the steps, jumped the last flew and grinned at us.

"Hey, sis, what brings you here?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Takashi," I said simply pointing as Takashi checked his cell phone and flipped it open. He held up a finger before walking away slightly.

"Are you going to school?" he said, obviously excited. It was his second year of the high school division. I shook my head lightly.

"I finished my assignments already," I explained and smiled, "Though could you do me a favor and see if Hikaru and Kaoru are alright? I haven't talked to them in a while and I feel bad," I admitted sliding my gaze towards Takashi's back, "Though that's not entirely my fault."

"Taka-ni is just protective, don't let it get to you! Oh, but if he starts to act like a dolt then you know he's worried about something," Satoshi whispered, shielding his mouth so Takashi probably wouldn't hear. Though Takashi turned around and bonked Satoshi on the head.

"I know that," I said coolly, "though he acts like a dolt most of the time," I added with a teasing tone, but Takashi just looked confused and hurt. "I'm teasing, go to school, I'll be fine."

"See you in a few hours," he murmured before kissing me and leaving. Satoshi saluted with a smile and turned to follow his brother, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh, if you happen to visit the university, can you see if Kyouya would give me a call?" I asked and Satoshi looked confused but nodded and with another salute disappeared out the door.

I quickly turned on my heel and walked up the stairs. I knew the hallways of the house like the back of my hand. The doors and hallways looked the same, but there were subtle differences in the way they looked. I could tell by the way the different areas smelt, felt and areas were the wood was worn out by someone touching it too much. So it wasn't a surprise that I ended up in my old room. The carpet had been replaced, bed made up, my personal things were still there. Collecting dust. I wondered why they hadn't brought them to the guesthouse as I entered the closet and pulled out the manila envelope with the will and letters in them. I would burn the letters because they were useless now. I wasn't planning on dying for a while, and heavens knows I would try my hardest not to die. So I was planning on waiting until I was closer to dying. Then I would figure out who I would need to write letters too.

Now I settled onto the bed, not caring that it was technically a guest room since I was living in the guesthouse.

Since Takashi had basically confessed last night about what he had been doing I knew that I didn't need to ask him again. He was more honest and less of a brick wall when he was tired. The only reason I felt guilty about last night was that he wouldn't remember it. I rubbed my arms remembering each and every touch, and flopped backwards squeezing my eyes shut trying not to think of it. Though the harder I tried the more I thought about it and the more uncomfortable I got.

Then I got back on focus. Takashi had been hiding something that shouldn't continue. I don't care who had almost died. It didn't give him a right to do this. Going around, tracking down the rest of Rai's gang and slaughtering them. If all of Rai's gang had been involved, wouldn't Rai have just brought us to their hide out instead? He had us in the position to do that. So why hadn't he?

I knew he was my father, but did he know? I doubted it, he would've said it out right to me. He was very blunt when it came to things that could hurt someone. If he had known, I bet he would've sued for legal custody of me. Though if he didn't know then why did he treat me like I was his daughter?

I clutched my head and clamped my eyes shut. Why was everything in my life so confusing and had to be worked and pressed out until I could have peace? Couldn't something come easily to me?

A soft beeping noise emitted from my closet. I sat up and carefully made my way over to the closet, I stepped in and waited for another beep. It didn't come for five minutes, and when it did I could pinpoint it's exact location. The laundry hamper. I was confused as to why no one had emptied it out, but nonetheless dug my way through and found what was making the noise. My cell phone.

I quickly flipped it open and saw that I had twenty messages. The most recent one was a few minutes ago from Kyouya. I read through all of them. Mostly the twins trying to get a hold of me and wondering what happened. I smiled at that softly. So they did care. When I opened Kyouya's text he said that he would meet me at the guesthouse during lunch hours, then included the lunch hours and said that if I wasn't there he'd go back to school as if nothing happened. I sent him a text back thanking him before tucking the cell phone into the manila envelop with everything else and exiting the room.

I saw Akira striding down the hallway and bowed towards him. He slowed down and stared in question at me. "Takashi dropped me off since he had to return to school," I said, "I should've announced my presence."

"No need, you're part of the family," he said with a nod of his head, I straightened up and his eyes caught the site of the envelop.

"It's just some assignments that I had in my bag I want to mail to the school, I placed my cell phone in it because I don't have any pockets," I quickly lied and smiled up at him. He nodded before looking at his watch.

"Don't get into trouble," he said in a dismissive way before nodding his head and striding off down the hall. I bowed as he passed but then took off down the hall at a slightly quick pace. I slowed down at the stairs and then bumped into Sakura. She gave me a smile.

"What brings you here? I thought Takashi would've stayed home," she said, though the tone was slightly accusing.

"No, he decided to go to school to get caught up, though he didn't want me to be alone so he brought me here," I said, folding my arms behind my back before she saw the envelope.

"Ah, well if you're going to be here for the rest of the day, would you care to join me for some tea?" she asked walking towards the tearoom.

"Actually, I wanted to go through the files again," I said before she got there. Her eyes slid back over to me.

"Again? Haruhi, you've probably read everything you could read!" she said in surprise before thinking, "I believe I did file them away, personally mind you, so you could keep the secret," she changed her course and we walked in silence to the study. When we got there she walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled the first drawer out, took out one, then slid it shut and opened the next one, took another one, slid it shut, and finally opened the bottom and took out the last one and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I hummed and mixed the four up before bowing to her. "I'll take these somewhere quieter to read," I turned and began to walk away when Sakura coughed lightly. I turned back around and frowned, "Are you ill?"

"Haruhi, I'm not an idiot," she said frowning deeply.

"I never said or implied you were," I said, her words confusing me deeply.

"I mean, I know what's going on," she said touching my arm. "Besides do you really think the guest house wouldn't have security cameras?" 

I felt my entire body flush and I looked away from her. She laughed into her sleeve before hugging me. She was a tall woman so my head rested on her shoulder comfortably.

"Be careful, I won't tell you how to live your life, but talk to him about it. If you hide this from him, he'll be devastated when he figures out some other way. If something were to happen and he went to check the security footage..." she trailed off and pulled away, "Just please, Haruhi, don't risk your life-"

"If I get pregnant, Sakura-chan, then it's my fault, I will not kill an innocent being because it'll kill me," I said stepping away from her, "Though if I do get pregnant and die, I just want to know. Will you guys take care of it?"

"I am offended that you think so lowly that I would get rid of my grandchild just because the birth of it killed it's mother, but no. I would give it the love it deserves and so would Takashi," she said before giving me a final look, "Tell Takashi. Or I will," she said, making the words sound like a threat. Then she left without another word. I stared after her before walking out and going into the security room. There was no one currently in there, the Morinozuka's hadn't hired anyone yet. I disconnected the cameras from the guesthouse. Kyouya was coming over, and I didn't want anyone to know what was happening. I left and jammed the door with a dud key and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"Haruhi, I'm not an idiot," she said frowning deeply._

_"I never said or implied you were," I said, her words confusing me deeply._

_"I mean, I know what's going on," she said touching my arm. "Besides do you really think the guest house wouldn't have security cameras?"  
><em>

_I felt my entire body flush and I looked away from her. She laughed into her sleeve before hugging me. She was a tall woman so my head rested on her shoulder comfortably._

_"Be careful, I won't tell you how to live your life, but talk to him about it. If you hide this from him, he'll be devastated when he figures out some other way. If something were to happen and he went to check the security footage..." she trailed off and pulled away, "Just please, Haruhi, don't risk your life-"_

_"If I get pregnant, Sakura-chan, then it's my fault, I will not kill an innocent being because it'll kill me," I said stepping away from her, "Though if I do get pregnant and die, I just want to know. Will you guys take care of it?"_

_"I am offended that you think so lowly that I would get rid of my grandchild just because the birth of it killed it's mother, but no. I would give it the love it deserves and so would Takashi," she said before giving me a final look, "Tell Takashi. Or I will," she said, making the words sound like a threat. Then she left without another word. I stared after her before walking out and going into the security room. There was no one currently in there, the Morinozuka's hadn't hired anyone yet. I disconnected the cameras from the guesthouse. Kyouya was coming over, and I didn't want anyone to know what was happening. I left and jammed the door with a dud key and left._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I made lunch, as well as some tea for Kyouya and myself and brought it into the tearoom. I prepared everything, down to what I was going to say and planned out different things to say if he changed the direction of the conversation. I was prepared to ask him all the questions on my mind. Hoping that he was honest when he replied. As I was waiting until he got here and the tea was heating up, I changed the sheets in the bedroom and put them into the washing machine. Then replaced the sheets with new ones, as well as put an air fresher in the room. I could smell the sweat that practically clung to the air. I slid the door shut as someone rapped on the front door.

I walked over and opened it. Kyouya was casually dressed, but he carried the distinct air of business. Knowing we both had a time limit, I offered him a pair of slippers before walking into the tearoom as we had done the previous day. We both quickly ate the _Oyakodon _before getting to business.

"What was so urgent that you sent Satoshi-kun to come and see me first thing in the morning?" Kyouya said but I could tell by his tone he already knew.

"I figured out what Takashi was hiding behind my back, before it drove me mad," I said and took a sip of the tea. Knowing I had a limited time to ask him all my questions I got straight to it. "Why do you continuously hold back information from me, even though you could easily give it to me and then it would be much easier for both of us?"

"Don't you like to work for the information? If I just gave it to you, I doubt you would believe it or you would just take the information for granted and go into action without finding out the entire truth," Kyouya said crossing his fingers together and leaning forwards, "If I had told you what Mori-senpai was up to, would you have believed me?"

"Considering how protective Takashi can get, I would've believed you and confronted him to see if it was true," I said not meeting his eyes, instead taking another sip of tea.

"So how did you figure out the information instead of asking him?" Kyouya questioned, honestly curious. There was just so much information he could get, and this wasn't one of them.

"The same night, I went to get some tea and noticed Takashi hadn't turned his laptop off. So I went over to close it and-"

"You went into his laptop evading his privacy," Kyouya said with a raised eyebrow, not accusing just questioning my actions.

"His emails were already up, I hadn't known he was that close to Kasanoda-kun because he had over fifty emails from him. I was curious and clicked it, fully knowing it was wrong and I should leave it be, but I couldn't because of our conversation. Any other day I wouldn't have even entered the office to turn off the laptop," I said coolly looking up at him, "Besides it's not like you don't dig through others personal privacy to get things you want."

"The more we talk, the more like me you seem," he mused before looking intently at me, "So how much did you figure out from the emails?"

"I only read one, and that was enough," I said honestly looking up at him, "You know what was in the email already, after all you are the lord of invading privacy." 

He let a smirk wash over his face and he sipped his tea before replying. "Kasanoda-kun telling Mori-senpai that part of the gang was going to be over at his syndicate in a few months for an affiliation request. Seems that your father's-"

"I still count him as my Uncle so please refer to him as my uncle, or just call him Rai," I said looking at him sternly before he gave me a nod of agreement.

"Seems that your uncle's gang is attempting to get some powerful friends so they are protected against the people looking after them," Kyouya said amused and looked up at her, "Little do they know that the Kasanoda Syndicate is affiliated with the Morinozukas and Ootoris."

"I would've thought you didn't want to dirty your hands on things like Yukazas," I said finishing my tea and checking the time, "I think it's time for you to leave though, don't want to draw suspicion to yourself if your late, Tamaki-kun would throw a fit," I sighed and stood up, he followed after and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for the lunch, Haruhi," he turned to leave but I grabbed his sleeve.

"I may be requiring your assistance in a couple weeks," I murmured before letting his sleeve go, "I'll text you whenever I find the time," I said giving him a vague indicator of when I'd talk to him next. He stared at me for a second then adjusted his glasses and turned to leave.

"You should be better at concealing things," Kyouya called back as he switched his shoes, "Mori-senpai was suspicious when I denied spending lunch with the group of them, though I doubt he actually figured out that I was coming here. Just don't say anything, I may be an Ootori but that can only protect me for so long. The names Morinozuka and Haninozuka strikes fear into my private army, even saying your name would probably strike fear into them," he said before holding up a hand in parting as he left the house. Though not before he turned to look at me, "Host Club is back in session for the next couple weeks, though that's for our personal gain," he said with a smirk and turned and left.

I stared after him and pushed his words to the back of my head. I had quite a while before I talked to him again, and knew I would figure out what he meant before then. Even if I didn't I still could coerce him into telling me without him knowing I didn't know. With that in mind I quickly cleaned up the dishes and cups before hiding my will and the letters, taking the cell phone out and placing it on my side of the bed. I checked to make sure the door was locked before heading back to the main house and settling down in the tea room with the folders. I spent time spilling over them for the rest of the afternoon.

Satoshi burst into the house and quickly hunted me down, settling down in front of me like a puppy waiting for praise. Though I just cast him a glance then looked out the door.

"Hikaru and Kaoru said they would visit whenever they had the chance, though with Host Club starting back up again they wouldn't have too much time to, plus they are worried that Taka-ni would be angry if they came," he said and again grinned and waited for praise. I slid my glasses off, tucked the papers I was reading into a folder and leaned forwards.

"Why would Takashi be angry?" I asked and poured him a cup of tea and offered him a cookie in reward. He took both happily and chewed on the cookie, when he opened his mouth to reply with a mouth full of cookie I shot him a look and he swallowed it thickly, nearly choking.

"Cus apparently they would make too much noise and your blood pressure would go up in annoyance and you'd get injured, or at least that's what they think," Satoshi said, I raised my eyebrow, wondering how he got this information out of the twins so easily. They weren't so impervious to people in general. I knew they knew Satoshi, but still they wouldn't have given up this stuff that easily.

"How long did it take you to get this out of them?" I asked lifting my own china cup to my lips and taking a drink.

"All day," he said with a frown, "They told me to go away when I approached them, then they proceeded to walk off when I said I needed to tell them something declaring I was boring them."

I giggled, that's the twins I knew.

"Then when I approached them at lunch, they asked me what I needed to tell them, and when I said it was from you they seemed interested, but then the bell rang and Chika dragged me off to class. Then the twins linked arms and walked off again," his frown deepened, and then he grinned, "So I cornered them before they went to Host and told them that you wanted to see them, and they told me, and flicked my ears saying that if it wasn't for you they wouldn't have given me any information."

"They are the little devil types, after all," I hummed before gathering the files up and placing the glasses back on my face and placing the tea cup. "Want to go to the guest house with me? I want to make supper for Takashi since he won't be home until just after five and he also has to practice Kendo if I'm not mistaken, so that means six," I guessed, knowing it from the three years I had lived in the house with them.

Satoshi nodded before holding up a finger, "First I need to go change out of my uniform!" he declared and dashed out of the room quickly. I finished making sure I had everything before standing and smoothing out my dress. Takashi would be indifferent to whether I was still at the main house or not if I had someone with me. Besides if I went back there with Satoshi before Takashi got home, then that gave me an excuse as to why everything was different then how it was when we left.

Satoshi got back a few minutes later, in a pair of shorts and a tank top before sliding on some shoes and following me outside and around to the back. He threw his arm over my shoulder and began to tell me all about his day. About how he was as popular with the ladies as the hosts were. Though he admitted it was because his brother was in the Host Club, which made him popular by default. He also said they liked him because he was different from his brother, and how he was the only one who could get Takashi to talk when he didn't want to during the day. Though most of the time it was because Satoshi said something that embarrassed Takashi and he'd turn into an older Satoshi and start smacking his brother with a _shinai_. In which people would giggle and say that Takashi really was the wild type.

"When I was hanging out with Taka-ni at the end of the day before he went to the Host, Hikaru came up to me and said that each of them were called by the way they were in bed," Satoshi said, though I was only have listening so I replied.

"Oh, that's nice," then realizing what I had just replied to I froze and stared at him, "Wait what? How did you know it was Hikaru and what?""

"Hikaru dyed his hair black shortly after returning to school. He liked it when you could tell them apart and he and his brother got in a fight and he permanently dyed his hair black," Satoshi explained before grinning and poking me in the side causing me to jump lightly, "I said that Hikaru told me that they were named that way because of how they were in bed. So that means Taka-ni is wild and you are a natural," he teased and jumped out of the way as I went to hit him. "Though how they found out is slightly odd, don't you think?" he continued to tease, "I mean if they were named because of how they were in bed, then-"

"Don't you even think to finish that sentence!" I threatened and grabbed his ear and half-dragged him to the guest house and retreated into the kitchen instantly to make something for dinner. I turned around with my arms full of items to make _Natto _with riceand Strawberry _Daifuku._ Satoshi was kneeling on the other side of the island with his head propped on his arms staring at me.

"What are you going to make for Taka-ni?"

"Natto and then for desert some Daifuku...why?" I asked, setting the ingredients out carefully and then bringing out the tools I would be using.

"Can I help?" he asked staring at the strawberries I had begun to chop as the beans cooked.

"Sure," I said absentmindedly, more paying attention to the knife than his words, "Watch the beans if you want to help then, wash your hands."

Satoshi stood up, moved to the sink, and quickly washed his hands before planting himself in front of the beans. He was silent during this, but the moment he stood in front of the pot with the red beans he began to talk again. "What are these beans for?"

"_Anko_," I replied glancing towards the pot and placed the strawberries in a bowl to wait for the beans to be finished.

"Why are you making Natto?"

"I don't like it much myself, but I thought that I would make it for a light dinner-"

"You should make Sanma, that's Taka-ni's favorite dish," Satoshi interrupted before declaring that the beans looked ready. I gave him the instructions on what to do before opening the fridge to see if we had it in there. Surprisingly, we did. Though that could be because our fridge is restocked occasionally by the main residence, and they know what we both like. "If you're making it can I stay for supper?"

"Sure," I said and took the ice container out and began to prepare the fish to be grilled.

We worked in silence as I grilled and salted the sanma and Satoshi, with my instructions, made the Anko for the Daifuku. Satoshi bumped his hip against mine and grinned down at me. I stumbled slightly at the sudden impact, since I wasn't prepared for it, and scowled up at him. He took a wad of _Mochi _and smeared it on my cheek. I made a protesting noise and used my wrist to clean it off. He went back to work almost immediately, a stupid grin still plastered on his face.

I shook my head and cut the sanma up as he finished the Daifuku and placed them on a plate. Everything was ready, all I had to do was heat up some left over miso soup for when Takashi gets home and supper would be ready. Though without the busying task of making dinner, my mind was free to wander. That was a very dangerous water to tread right now. I wouldn't be able to keep myself stone faced since Satoshi was here.

"Ne, Haru-chan, when is the wedding?" Satoshi asked after following me into the living room. It took my brain a minute to process what he was talking about, and his grin turned into a confused look during that time.

"Sorry, I spaced out, I don't know, probably not for a while..." I wasn't about to admit that I hadn't even thought about the wedding that was going to be happening in the future. Though I knew it was probably going to happen after we graduated from school. If we could last that long in each other's company. I shook my head instantly at that thought. We were the best of friends before we started dating, and we made up easily back then, maybe a week of fuming, but we always apologized and got over it. It never use to bug me if he was hiding something from me. I knew he had hidden a tanuki in his room as he prepared to tell Sakura and Akira, and I unfortunately, scared Pome when raiding through Takashi's room and was scratched when I picked him up thinking he was something furry Mitsukuni had left.

"You don't have many girl friends," Satoshi said before relaxing on the couch. I shoved his feet off the couch and sat down as well. I made a non-committal noise, quite honestly I didn't care what gender my friends were. "How are you going to have bridesmaids?"

"You can be one," I teased half-heartedly. He instantly reacted by sending me a panicked look. "I'm kidding...I probably will just have no bridesmaids and have a simple wedding without a bunch of people. Just close friends and family..."

"We have a large family, Haru-chan," Satoshi commented warily. I remembered a Christmas party from the first year I lived with them and quickly dismissed it from my mind.

"I don't know, Satoshi, I'd have to discuss it with Takashi and we are both busy with school and with me and Mitsukuni recovering from fatal injuries it's not something that's really important. It's not like I need to get married to prove that..." I trailed off and scratched at my wrist were some dried mochi sat.

"That what?" Satoshi insisted poking me in the side, I jerked away from his touch and scowled. "What were you going to say, onee-chan?"

"Nothing!" I said, dodging another side poke and halfheartedly pushed his arm away.

"You loooooovvvvvveeee Taka-ni!" Satoshi said, clearly teasing me. I just raised my eyebrow.

"I love all my family and friends," I said without any emotion. He eyed me before pulling me into a headlock and rubbing his fist on the top of my head.

"Admit it!"

"Stop it, Satoshi!"

"Say it and I'll stop!"

"Fuck you!"

"Such language!"

"I'm older!"

"You're shorter!"

"Go away!"

"Say it!"

"Why does this matter?"

"Cus," he said pulling away, "I want to make sure you won't leave him again."

**Words in **_**Italics**_

_Oyakodon - _is a Japanese rice bowl dish, which chicken, egg, green onions, and some ingredients are all simmered together in a sauce and then served on top of a large bowl of rice.

_Natto -_ a traditional Japanes food made from fermented soybeans, usually served on rice.

_Daifuku - _ a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko. (The one used in the story is a strawberry wrapped in Anko and then that is wrapped in mochi)

_Anko - _sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans.

_Mochi - _a glutinous rice cake


	8. Chapter 8

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"I love all my family and friends," I said without any emotion. He eyed me before pulling me into a headlock and rubbing his fist on the top of my head. _

_"Admit it!"_

_"Stop it, Satoshi!"_

_"Say it and I'll stop!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Such language!"_

_"I'm older!"_

_"You're shorter!"_

_"Go away!"_

_"Say it!"_

_"Why does this matter?"_

_"Cus," he said pulling away, "I want to make sure you won't leave him again."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I stared at Satoshi and then reached up and fixed my hair. I couldn't promise him that I wouldn't leave. I could die. The rest of Rai's gang could come looking for me. Anything could happen. Satoshi held my gaze though, insisting that I answer him. I wet my lips and stared away for a moment. I didn't want to leave...but I didn't know. I thought back to last night. I had gotten so angry when Takashi had cared more that Mitsukuni nearly died than he did about my near death. If I was going to be honest with myself, I knew that he cared for Mitsukuni twice as much as he did for me. I couldn't exactly tell him that he had to switch loyalties, not that I would. He's known Mitsukuni for his entire life.

"I won't hurt him," I substituted returning his look.

"You promise?" he asked, his serious look made him look so much like his big brother it was scary.

"On my mother's soul," I placed my hand over my heart and bowed slightly. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. Considering we were on the couch, this was extremely awkward.

"Good, now say you love him," he persisted stubbornly.

"I love Takashi," I said looking at him and then grinned.

"Why?" I stared at Satoshi and my grin was wiped off. What was he asking? Was he asking why I loved him or why would I love him?

"...I suppose it's because I like being with him..." I mumbled breaking our gaze and picking at my nails that had grown out too long. I was going to have to cut them, maybe I could slip to go to the bathroom and trim them.

"I meant, why do you want to be with him? He's so boring!" Satoshi said before smirking, "I'm more exciting."

"You better not be flirting with me," I said, continuing with picking at my nails, "He's not boring, he's quite exciting. If you know how to push his buttons," I sent a smirk up at him which made his face pale before redden as he got what I meant. He was flustered and didn't reply, so I had to laugh and relax against the couch. "No...I like his quietness, it's a stark contrast to my life, it's something solid. I can always rely on him to be there if I need him, he's a good listener-"

"Taka-ni is like that to everyone though!" Satoshi complained and propped his feet on my lap. I resisted the urge to shove his feet off and drapped my hands over his ankles and leaned my head against the back of the couch in thought. It was true.

"Then maybe I don't really love him, and this entire thing is because I have no idea what love is because I've never had anything to model love after," I said thoughtfully and could feel the shift in Satoshi's legs to know he had tensed. "Maybe I should go away for a bit to see if I miss him badly enough, if I do, I love him, if I can wait, I think of him more as a friend," I said drumming my fingers on his ankles, "Though leaving would mean breaking my promise to you, and therefore I would never get to leave."

"What are you saying?" Satoshi asked, his ankles disappearing from underneath my hands.

"I'm saying, that this whole conversation has opened my eyes and shown me that I should really consider what I'm doing, and not jump into things without thinking of what'll happen. If I get married to Takashi, and find out that I don't love him, then I'll be in a loveless marriage, since I don't believe in divorce," I said opening my eyes and looking at him fully before smiling softly. "Don't say anything to Takashi."

"I don't have to..." Satoshi mumbled, looking away. My entire body tensed up, I refused to turn my head even slightly to see what I already knew.

"I'm not forcing you to marry me," Takashi said clearly, "If you don't want to marry me, then fine-"

"Don't say it like that," I twisted to look at him, his mask was up, and I refused to throw mine up. It was a reflex and I almost did put it up. Though doing so would probably hurt his feelings more.

"How am I suppose to put it?" his voice had lowered but his mask was still hard and impenetrable. Satoshi eased out of his seat, looking as if he was going to jump in if we started to fight. I didn't know how to respond to Takashi. Instead I lowered my gaze to the floor. "If you don't want to marry me, then fine. We won't get married, you'll still be part of the Morinozuka family because you don't have anywhere else to go-" my head snapped up to him and his lips pressed together firmly.

"I do not need this family to support me," I hissed and stood, Satoshi stepped forwards slightly and reached forwards as if to calm me, I just side stepped from him.

"Then why are you still here?" Takashi said and turned on his heel and walked into his office.

It was silent in the living room. Satoshi staring after his brother in shock before his arms dropped down to his side. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out and moved into the kitchen. I packed up a single portion of dinner for Satoshi to take home and handed it to him before dropping the rest into the garbage and asked him if he could dump it out on his way back. He must've still been in shock, since he nodded, took both of them and left without saying a single word.

The moment he left I stopped fighting the tears and leaned my head against the wall. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should've just pretended to not have any doubts. That way if I didn't have any reason to doubt, then this wouldn't have happened. My arms wrapped around my stomach and thought back on the harsh words we exchanged. I needed to talk about it. It would kill me if I didn't. My fingers trembled as I flipped my cell phone opened and dialed the familiar number on my number pad.

I told the person to come over. Not caring if Takashi knew they were over. If he came out and was angry because of it, I would just tell him to screw off. I couldn't control my emotions right now.

It barely took Kyouya five minutes before we were sitting in the tearoom. He was staring at me in concern, but not asking why I was sitting there with puffy red eyes and looked practically like shit. So I finally built up the courage and told him.

"You were talking to Satoshi about your doubts about loving Takashi," he repeated and stared at his hands with a thoughtful look on his face. "It's a logical thing to do, you were his sister figure for nearly three years before you two started to date, even then it wasn't even real dating. You two made out, but never went on a real date. Then he proposes to you, and you accept since you thought you knew him, but after words you figure out he's been hiding something that involves you behind your back," he looked up and then reached forwards and placed his hand over mine, "then when you say your doubts to his brother, he gets angry."

I nodded and felt uncomfortable with his hand, pulling it away to wipe the tears that had fallen down my cheeks because my eyes weren't strong enough to hold them back anymore. I let them fall uselessly in my lap and stared at the table before looking back up at Kyouya. "What can I do? I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place," I mumbled my gaze returning to the table.

"You could tell him the truth, about you having sex, about you knowing what he's doing. If he knows that, he may just loosen up and figure out why you are being so guarded and doubtful. Then maybe he'll make you less doubtful and guarded?" Kyouya said with a shrug and crossed his arms, "I'm not very good at relationships, Haruhi, I'm going to be arranged into marriage, there will be no love."

"What are you saying?"

"Figure out if you love him, quick, before you guys officially call it off and his parents figure that you two will never be a couple and marry him off. If you don't go and marry him, then you'll have to sit at his wedding as his sister and watch him get married to another woman," Kyouya said before moving to stand up, I followed his movement collect the tea trays. He bowed slightly, turned to leave, and grabbed his sleeve before he left.

"You say that like you know what it would feel like," I said looking up at him. We exchanged a look before he laughed into his hand and turned to face me.

"I do know what it feels like," his hand caught mine, brought my fingers up to his lips, and kissed my knuckles, "Though unlike you, I may have a chance if the marriage doesn't work out," he murmured before dipping down and pressing his lips against mine. I felt my cheeks burn and my fingers slip from the china. They crashed on the ground, but I didn't think. Kyouya pulled me close, I couldn't think. I didn't move. my hands frozen at my sides, eyes wide open. I felt Kyouya's tounge against my lip and then felt it slip between my lips. Then he was off me in an instant. My knees felt weak and I knew what had happened.

I looked up to see Takashi clutching Kyouya by the shirt glaring daggers at each other. They were talking, but I couldn't hear. Instead, embarrassingly enough, I fell and crashed into the table. Both of the men stopped their fight to look down at me in concern.

"Go away," I whispered to Kyouya, looking up at him, "Go away, please," I begged not moving from my spot on the floor. Takashi shoved Kyouya towards the door before bending down and checking my pulse. I completely ignored him, staring after Kyouya as he stared at me with interest. I saw his fingers touch his mouth, a smirk cross over his face.

Then I snapped. I launched myself up, away from Takashi, grabbed Kyouya by the front of his shirt, half-dragged him to the front of the guesthouse, and shoved him away. "Go the fuck away!" I nearly screamed before turning and fleeing into the bedroom and nearly diving under the covers. I pulled them tightly around my body and clamped my eyes shut.

Think happy thoughts. That's all I needed to do. Think of my mother- no I couldn't. Think of...Kaoru and his kindness, think of Mitsukuni and his pretend innocence- damn I couldn't think of that either. I tried to ignore the noise of fighting in the background. Clenching my hands over my ears. Then I heard the slam of a car door and the sound of it driving away. I continued to attempt to not think of _that_.

I must've been alone no longer than three minutes before I felt the bed slightly sink and a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it and pulled the blankets closer around myself. My eyes squeezed shut tighter. The hand pulled away before the blankets were pulled gently away from me. I sort of rolled with the blankets as they were tugged away so I was facing Takashi's side. I felt his hand on my face and felt it bury into my hair and gently stroke my scalp before trailing down my neck and on my shoulder. I pulled away and groped around for the blanket to shield myself with.

Though Takashi caught my wrist and I froze, he shifted me so I was curled up on his lap. I began to pull away but felt the blanket curl around myself. I couldn't feel his skin or clothing against me and slightly relaxed, though I could still feel his heat through the blanket. I felt like a baby. Swathed in a blanket and being soothed by someone after panicking. I was still in a panic though.

"There is no reason to be upset," Takashi hummed in my ear and pulled me closer slightly, "Kyouya is manipulative, you know that."

"T-That's n-not wh-wh-why..." I stammered, afraid to speak to him, afraid to even admit what I was about to admit. If I wanted him to be honest with me. I was going to have to be honest with him. That meant reliving that horrible night. It was silent before Takashi pulled me away slightly to look in my eyes confusedly.

"Then why?" he whispered, as if he rose his voice any higher I would retreat back into the blankets and wouldn't come out till I forgot about the entire situation. I cautiously leaned my head against Takashi's shoulder and closed my eyes. I smelt his minty scent and started to relax.

"...Taka-kun," I murmured and snuggled closer, feeling vulnerable, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

He was silent for a moment, "I was in my office working on something, then I came out for dinner and we went to bed," he said sounding a hundred percent clear, "Why?"

"...you were sleepy last night," I started softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me, or think he heard me wrong and not comment, "and...well..we..kinda..you know..had sex..."

The silence that followed was deafening to me, I just clenched my hands, teeth and eyes. Hoping that he didn't react badly.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered softly, and begun to peel the blanket off as if to assess the damage. I shook my head. He looked confused. I already knew that look. He thought I had been a virgin.

"There is a reason for that..." I opened my eyes and looked down blankly at where my hands were under the blankets.

"What do you mean?" he sounded hurt, which made me inhale sharply as I fought back some tears.

"I was raped."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I have got my muse back for this story. As well as the fact that people want this story to continue, and I started feeling guilty about putting it into a hiatus. So, please forgive me?

Just one thing: I write this for you guys, but if you don't review, then I don't know if you like it or want it to continue. I mean, anything from a simple 'I like it!' or 'Please update' is great to see. It means you guys care about this story and it makes me really happy!

I'm sorry again.


	9. Chapter 9

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"T-That's n-not wh-wh-why..." I stammered, afraid to speak to him, afriad to even admit what I was about to admit. If I wanted him to be honest with me. I was going to have to be honest with him. Which meant reliving that horrible night. It was silent before Takashi pulled me away slightly to look in my eyes confusedly._

_"Then why?" he whispered, as if he rose his voice any higher I would retreat back into the blankets and wouldn't come out till I forgot about the entire situation. I catiously leaned my head against Takashi's shoulder and closed my eyes. I smelt his minty scent and started to relax. _

_"...Taka-kun," I murmured and snuggled closer, feeling vunerable, "Do you remember what happened last night?"_

_He was silent for a moment, "I was in my office working on something, then I came out for dinner and we went to bed," he said sounding a hundred percent clear, "Why?"  
><em>

_"...you were sleepy last night," I stared softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me, or think he heard me wrong and not comment, "and...well..we..kinda..you know..had sex..."_

_The silence that followed was deafening to me, I just clenched my hands, teeth and eyes. Hoping that he didn't react badly._

_"Did I hurt you?" he whispered softly, and begun to peel the blanket off as if to assess the damage. I shook my head. He looked confused. I already knew that look. He thought I had been a virgin._

_"There is a reason for that..." I opened my eyes and looked down blankly at where my hands were under the blankets._

_"What do you mean?" he sounded hurt, which made me inhale sharply as I fought back some tears._

_"I was raped."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

It was silent, his grip tightened slightly and I clamped my eyes shut. "Who?" he murmured and pulled me closer tucking my head under his chin. My mouth opened and closed, I couldn't say it. Though I had been saying the name to him for ever.

"R-R-Rai..." I breathed. Underneath me I felt him tense and his grip tightened again. He was disgusted with me, the person who nearly killed Mitsukuni had touched me. I moved to get out of his grip, but his arms were too tight to unlock his fingers.

"When?"

"After mom died," I whispered again not meeting his look. It was intensely quiet, my body was tense with the uncomfortable situation. I didn't want to continue to talk about it. I wanted to go and douse my sorrows in the shower. "When I was seven-"

"That bastard," Takashi growled and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. We were both silent, not sure of how to go on. My fingers wrapped themselves in the blanket that surrounded me. "Why?"

My eyes shot up to his. Why did he want to know? I was raped. End of story. Rai's dead. He couldn't exactly do anything about it. His eyes were full of rage that made me flinch and look away from him.

"Haruhi-"

"He was drunk and Dad wasn't home," I whispered before looking up at him, "I finished dinner and was doing homework when it happened-"

"Why didn't you tell your father?" Takashi said, the way he said it sounded very accusing. I flinched automatically and attempted to get out of his grip, but it tightened again.

"I-I..." I didn't tell him because I was scared of his reaction. I was a seven year old girl who didn't think her father loved her, and was extremely angry at her father for that reason. I thought if I told my father he would've just said that I deserved it. I wanted to say that to him...but couldn't. My voice barely supported the sentences I had already spoken. Any longer and I was afraid I'd just loose it.

"You were scared," he whispered reaching up and wiping his thumb over my cheek. "A small girl who didn't know what was happening, and didn't know what to do or say," he murmured before leaning down and kissing my forehead, "You probably wouldn't have said anything to me either if it wasn't for the fact that Kyouya had forcefully kissed you-"

"I would've!" I interjected my voice hoarse from crying.

"Shh," he looked at me, "I know you, Haruhi, you wouldn't admit something like this unless forced too-"

"I would've told you, Takashi," I said untangling my hand and placing it on his arm, "I trust you enough."

His lips brush my forehead, temple, cheeks, nose and then found my lips and kissed them softly. I returned the kiss and then relaxed in his grip. He pulled away and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face into his shoulder, and just cried. He tensed but then relax and adjust us so we were lying on our sides facing each other. His fingers messaged my side and his lips were whispering sweet words of comfort into my ear.

For the first time in ever, I honestly felt like his fiancé. I wanted to fall asleep next to him every night, wanted to cuddle, wanted to cook for him when he got home wanted to talk about things in our past and about things now. I wanted to get married to him. He was the first thing in my life that was solid. Something that I could rely on.

It had taken me long enough to figure it out. Though with him always being so gently acting as if I could break at any moment or that I would run away if he said something harsh. I wouldn't. I hadn't.

I lifted my head from his neck and pressed my lips firmly to his. Surprisingly he kissed me back just as firmly.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips and then sighed. It felt good to say that.

"I love you," he replied with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Haru~hi!" a familiar tone of voices called. I peeled my eyes open, feeling Takashi tense below me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, we had fallen asleep? I didn't even remember half the things that happened last night. Though I knew I'd remember them some time during the day. When my vision cleared, though still blurry without my glasses, I saw golden eyes staring intently at me. Black hair was covering the head of one and the other had slightly longer ginger hair. My heart stopped in surprise before I scuttled backwards so I could see who it was. immediately I calmed down.<p>

"Jesus," I murmured and tugged the blankets onto my lap and reached over to grab my glasses, "How did you guys get in?"

"Satoshi-kun let us in, Tono is in the kitchen, Hani-senpai is in the living room with Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru said straighting up and brushing some bangs out of his face with a smile, "They told us not to come in-"

"-but we did anyways, it's not like you two are naked," Hikaru teased with a grin before glancing at Takashi who was sitting up, placing his own glasses on his nose. "Besides it's half past noon!"

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I said scratching my head, "half the day is gone..."

"We just got here, didn't you hear us get in?" they said raiding the closet and tossing some clothes at us before leaving with promises to be back if we don't get out within twenty minutes.

I stared at the clothes before glancing at the clock. So, it was. I let out a sigh before getting up with the clothes that I deemed to be mine and headed into the bathroom. I closed the door and splashed some water on my face to get rid of the dried salty tears on my cheeks and the slight redness of my eyes. An added extra was that it woke me up. I stripped and took a quick shower before drying off and yanking on the clothes the twins picked out, pulled a comb through my hair, and pinned it away from my eyes. After deeming myself ready I left the bathroom. Takashi tugged on his shirt sluggishly and let out a loud yawn.

"If you're still tired you can go back to sleep, I'll tell them that you were up late last night," I murmured to him bending down and handing him his watch and picked up our cell phones. I shoved mine into my pocket and handed him his. He gave me a look without accepting the phone and I raised my eyebrow. "It's been three months, I think that's why they are here. I can go out now," I said softly, picking his hand up and deposited the phone into it. My hand lingered there a moment before I felt my neck heat up and I pulled away to let him finish getting ready.

When I walked into the living room Kyouya was looking away, Mitsukuni talking animatedly with him. They both turned to look at me and I saw a big black bruise covering Kyouya's eye. I bit back a gasp, knowing exactly who gave it to him. When said person walked in I shot him a look that was part praise and part disapproval. He blinked before ruffling my hair, making it fall out of the pins. I scowled and shoved them back in place before heading into the kitchen where Satoshi and Tamaki were bickering about who got the leftovers.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, cutting Satoshi off and walking over. I nearly brushed past him, but couldn't care less at the moment. "Those devil twins woke you up didn't they! I told them not to wake my daughter up! How are you, it's been ages since I've seen you~!" he wrapped his arms around me and squeeze me so tightly I nearly lost my breath, but nonetheless hugged him back. It would be rude if I didn't. When he pulled away I smoothed my shirt out before answering.

"Yes, they woke me up. No, I am not your daughter and will never be, and yes, it has been a long time, Tamaki-senpai," I said with a bow and then smiled. "How is your stomach?" I asked warily. He lifted his shirt and showed me the two centimeter scar. I flinched, "Sorry, seriously."

"It's alright, you weren't you," he said, though I could tell he didn't mean it. "How's your heart?"

I tugged my shirt slightly down and showed him the stitches over the scar. I needed to get them out since they didn't dissolve in water like Tamaki's had done. Tamaki's face flushed bright red and looked away. I shook my head and walked past him, claiming him an idiot, which caused him to fly over to a corner. "Ne, Tamaki-senpai, can you teach me how to play piano?"

It took him less than a second to fly back out and grasped my hands, he was grinning like a fool. "I would love too! To teach a daughter the fine arts is the best thing a father can do!"

"You aren't my father, but thanks," I said with a smile and gently took my hands out of his before walking over to the fridge and opening it. I needed to make lunch for this half wits. Biting back a giggle and reaching in I pulled out some ingredients for _Sukiyaki _and got everything going. The others moved into the living room and were quietly chatting, though through the paper-thin walls I could hear every word. They were discussing the host club. Then someone asked Kyouya why he had a bruise on his eye.

I could tell he was contemplating it as I checked the sukiyaki. His reply was that he was in a foul mood that morning, wasn't focusing very well, tripped smashing his eye against the edge of his dresser and therefore developed the large bruise. Everyone believed him and I could tell they were checking to see if he was in a foul mood. The food was finished not long after and I placed it on the table as well as eight plates as well as mixed raw egg beside it. Once that was finished, I placed some iced tea and milk on the table and called the boys in.

Being boys they were happy that lunch had been cooked and as we ate they continued their conversation before Hikaru looked up and leaned on his elbow.

"How do you know how to cook this?" he asked taking a sip of the cold tea.

"I used to cook it when we had company," I said meeting his eyes and his face paled slightly before he straightened again and continued to eat. "I know how to make a lot of food, just because I didn't cook much when I lived with Takashi and Satoshi doesn't mean I don't remember how to cook them," I said, with a smile. He looked back up with a curious look then nodded with a grin that matched his brother.

"Mori-senpai said that you didn't like to talk about your past," they said sending a look over at Takashi that was taunting. I laughed and shook my head.

"There are certain things I don't like to talk about. It's not like I'll flip a table if you ask me about it," I said and sent a look at Takashi, "Though I will flip a table if you continue to try to be so protective" I threatened and he just raised his eyebrow half an inch and took a deep drink of his tea. I reached over to grab the milk when Mitsukuni reached out and grabbed my wrist. I tensed up and looked at him, I could tell he was just curious because of the innocent look on his face. I let him drag my hand towards him and he pulled my sleeve up and stared at my wrist.

"Haru-chan...why is there a scar?" he asked looking up at me with concern and confusion.

"Oh, that. It's nothing," I said nonchalantly, slid my wrist from his grip, and took the milk. I poured it in my glass and felt everyone's gaze on me.

"Haru-chan, why did you cut yourself?" Mitsukuni persisted and I stared into his eyes. I knew that he didn't remember any of the last three years and doesn't remember what I was like, but I would've thought he knew me enough to know I would never hurt myself like that.

"It was back when I was seven," I said with a shrug and heard glass shatter. I looked up and saw Takashi shaking his hand and standing up. Frowning I stood up and walked around to see that tea was all over the front of his shirt and there were some glass shards in his hand. I sent him a look before excusing us and dragging him towards the bathroom so he could get changed and to get the glass pieces out. After I carefully made sure each piece was out and his hand washed and cleaned thoroughly I looked up at him. "I didn't cut myself on purpose, and it has nothing to do with that," I said firmly before kissing his forehead and heading back to the table and apologizing for it, saying that the china was very weak and Takashi must've gripped the china too hard. He settled down and apologized as well.

"Why'd you cut yourself?" Mitsukuni repeated, their food finished and cleaned up already.

"It was an accident, I was cutting some food and reached over to grab some tuna but the knife slipped out of my grasp," I said not including the part where I bled out on the kitchen floor in the same spot where my father bled out because of a knife wound. Though I could tell in their eyes that they assumed something like that had happened. "It's no big deal," I said then looked over at Tamaki, "So, when should I come over for those piano lessons?"

"Oh! How about tomorrow after Host Club? I don't have anything scheduled!" he said happily before saying that he'll send a car for me.

I thanked him then looked over at Mitsukuni, "How's your therapy coming along?"

"Kyo-chan taught me how to paint, which is helping me more than my physiotherapy does since painting involves more precise arm movements," he explained with a smile and then looked up at Haruhi, "I want to start to practice Karate with my arm, I'd ask you if you want to practice with me but your heart-"

"I'd love to, Mitsukuni, I need to get my strength back up as well, I don't want to be the weak little princess anymore," I said which was responded by a concerned look from Takashi. "Mitsukuni will be there so I'll be fine."

I went around asking everyone to help me get over the boredom that had threatened to swallow me up. I asked Kaoru if he'd teach me how to sew, I asked Hikaru if he'd teach me how to do computer programming, I would've asked Kyouya about his surveillance abilities but knew that was done using someone else, plus with last night I wasn't about too. Satoshi offered to help Mitsukuni in training us both using Kendo. Since it would be better for strengthening our arms. I thanked him and had four days of a week for a couple of months booked up so I wouldn't be so bored. The other three would be figuring out more about what Takashi was doing behind my back.

Truth be told I was anxious for a month to go past to see if I was pregnant or not.

However, I also wanted to spend more time with Takashi before that month came up. Alone. I hoped that one of us would be so bold as to actually ask the other on an actual date.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words in <strong>_**Italics**_

_Sukiyaki - _Japanese Beef Hot Pot

Please don't forget to review~!


	10. Chapter 10

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"Kyo-chan taught me how to paint, which is helping me more than my physiotherapy does since painting involves more precise arm movements," he explained with a smile and then looked up at Haruhi, "I want to start to practice Karate with my arm, I'd ask you if you want to practice with me but your heart-"_

_"I'd love to, Mitsukuni, I need to get my strength back up as well, I don't want to be the weak little princess anymore," I said which was responded by a concerned look from Takashi. "Mitsukuni will be there so I'll be fine."_

_I went around asking everyone to basically help me get over the boredom that had been threatening to swallow me up. I asked Kaoru if he'd teach me how to sew, I asked Hikaru if he'd teach me how to do computer programming, I would've asked Kyouya about his surveillance abilities but knew that was done using someone else, plus with last night I wasn't about too. Satoshi offered to help Mitsukuni in training us both using Kendo. Since it would be better for strengthening our arms. I thanked him and had four days of a week for a couple months booked up so I wouldn't be so bored. The other three would be figuring out more about what Takashi was doing behind my back. _

_Truth be told I was anxious for a month to go past to see if I was pregnant or not._

_Though I also wanted to spend more time with Takashi before that month came up. Alone. Hopefully one of us would be so bold as to actually ask the other on an actual date._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

My fingers danced clumsily over the keyboard and I groaned and pulled them away after hitting the sixth wrong note. Tamaki guided my hands again, going on a rant about how I should act as if my fingers were swaying in the wind or something along the lines. I shut him out, re-read the notes before looking intently at the keyboard and tried again. I was able to get through the first three lines of the sheet before I messed up. Tamaki applauded and then corrected my finger position and told me to try again, and to calm down so I wasn't so stressed over it. This wasn't school or anything.

I took a deep breath and tried again. I was a little late playing some notes, but I was able to get through half of the song this time before my finger hit a wrong note and I stopped. Tamaki congratulated me and then slid in beside me and played the rest of the song. "You are doing good for your fourth lesson-"

"It's been four weeks?" I said looking up at him in surprise. I hadn't even noticed that the days zoomed by. There was so much going on. I had sewn a very crappy shirt for myself, which I now wore if I wasn't doing anything that day. I was able to hack into Kaoru's laptop with the help of Hikaru, and we constantly pissing him off by doing that. I was also able to do more fighting moves now that I had begun to learn advanced Kendo from Satoshi with Takashi occasionally dropping in to point out flaws, but Mitsukuni said it was because he was concerned. Soon we couldn't go even five minutes until he showed up and watched from the sidelines.

"You think it's been months don't you! You love being in my presence that you think that each lesson is longer than it is!" Tamaki cried and wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly against his chest. I nearly choked but wriggled out of his grip and sent him a look.

"I do enjoy your company, but I have to go," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. Tamaki quickly followed after me and stepped in front of me.

"We still have twenty minutes before Mori-senpai comes to pick you up though!" he whined with a pout, "where do you have to go in a rush?"

"I need to go and grab something from the store, I'll be back before Takashi comes to pick me up!" I promised side stepping him quickly.

"I can drive you!"

"That's not necessary!" I pleaded, embarrassed already about what I had to go buy for the near future.

"Haruhi, Mori-senpai left me in charge of your safety, he'll kill me if you leave!" Tamaki said, looking frightened. I knew that wasn't true, Takashi would be slightly angry that Tamaki wasn't able to control me too well but he wouldn't hold a grudge. He never could hold one.

"Fine, come with me," I said hurrying down the stairs knowing that in a car it would take about five minutes to get to a drug store where I could pick up what I needed, and then get back before Takashi came to pick me up. Tamaki seemed relieved and quickly hurried after me before I got to the door. We got into the car and told him where to drive too and we were there in ten minutes because he got lost. That meant I had little to no time to get my stuff and get back to the mansion in time.

I told him to look at the magazines while I got my blood thinners. I walked towards the side of the store and then turned down the aisle that held the pregnancy tests and picked one up. The kind I saw on the television all the time before heading to the prescription table and asking for a refill on the blood thinners. He handed them to me, saying that the Morinozuka family had already ordered them and were coming to pick them up later. He asked for ID and I offered it to him, and he nodded. I got the blood thinners, walked over to the desk, and placed the two items on the counter.

Hoping that Tamaki was still distracted, I took out a few twenties on the table so the price for the pregnancy test wouldn't end up on our credit card bill. Just before he placed the money in the till Tamaki came bounding up and asked me if I could pay for a magazine he wanted. After glancing at it, I nodded, temporarily forgetting that I had to hide the test. I paid for the magazine and it was placed in the same bag. I opened it to hand Tamaki his magazine before we got in the car and I heard a sharp intake of breath from him. I quickly pulled out the magazine, closed the bag, and got in the car. He stood there for a second before climbing into the car beside me and starting the car up.

We were both silent as the car idled. I glanced over at him, and made a motion as if to say 'get going' and he shook his head. He pulled out and started back for his house. The entire time he was silent until we parked. Before I opened the door he grabbed my wrist. "I won't tell anyone," he said quickly when I shot him a questioning look. "Just...tell me if you are or not," he looked more serious than I had ever seen him, causing me to nod. His fingers loosened their grip on my arm and I climbed out.

We walked into the house to wait the last couple of minutes until Takashi. Tamaki was silent, uncharacteristically. "He doesn't know does he?" he asked as we saw the car driving down the driveway. I glanced at him briefly before smoothing out my shirt and playing with my fingers. "He doesn't. If he did, you would've gone with him. Tell him."

"I will, I just want to see if I am before I do," I explained picking up my bag, "I don't want to cause him any unneeded worry right now," I sighed and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. There was a knock on the door and a servant opened the door and announced Takashi's arrival. Tamaki hugged me before kissing my cheek.

"Mori-senpai! You gotta get her a piano so she can practice when she isn't visiting!" Tamaki exclaimed looking at Takashi with a broad grin.

"We have one," Takashi murmured blankly as he held out his hand for me. Tamaki looked at me in disbelief.

"You lied! You said you couldn't practice because you don't have a piano!" he exclaimed, increasing his dramatic attitude. I shook my head and then I saw the change of opinion on this and tugged on Takashi's hand slightly. "You haven't been practicing because you want to spend more time with me!"

"No, I just didn't know we had a piano," I answered quickly, tugging harder on Takashi's hand until he nodded at Tamaki and we left. I called our goodbyes as Takashi opened the door for me. I climbed in and placed my bag by my feet. When Takashi got into the car he glanced down at it. "Blood thinners," I explained shifting my legs slightly so he couldn't see the bag too well.

He didn't push it and pulled out of the Souh residence. We sat in silence as we got further away from Tamaki's house, and then he finally spoke. "Is something wrong with Tamaki?"

"Not that I noticed, why?" I asked, staring out the window and briefly glancing at him. He was silent for a minute or two.

"He just didn't seem like his usual self," Takashi explained and we sat in silence for a couple more minutes. I shrugged finally.

"Maybe you're just working too hard, you haven't seen them in a while," I murmured, trying to come up with an excuse as to why Tamaki was acting different. Takashi seemed to sit in thought, and when we reached a red light he checked something on his phone before glancing at me.

"We should have a get together," he murmured staring at me. I chewed on my lip before shrugging my shoulders. "It's up to you."

"I have seen them every week from the beginning of this month," I replied looking over at him, "You haven't seen them. However, knowing you guys, a get together is more than just a get together. More than just having a small party at our house," I sighed glancing over at him as the light turned green. "I'm guessing it'll be a host club event?"

"If Kyouya makes it into one," he replied with a soft grumbling chuckle. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"It's fine with me," I replied glancing over at him, "If I can be a part of the hosts."

"Why?" he asked, as we pulled around the back entrance of the Morinozuka estate. He parked the car and we climbed out. I held the bag tightly and smiled at him.

"I miss my short hair," I reached up and played with the tips of my hair. He walked around the car and touched my hair.

"It's cute," he said, trying to convince me to think otherwise. I shook my head and we walked into the house together. "We can dance together-"

"We could still dance together if I looked like a boy," I replied shrugging my shoulders, "We'll talk about this when it comes to the time," I switched my shoes to my slippers and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll put them away," he said moving to grab the bag. I shifted it out of his grasp, causing him to frown.

"I need to go to the washroom anyways, it's no trouble," I smiled softly and slipped past him. I really didn't want him to know anything unless it was a positive thing. It would just cause everyone too much worry, I knew he had the right to know. However, he was keeping something from me, so I could keep this small thing from him.

I entered the bathroom and made sure the door was locked. After taking the test I sat on the counter and stayed silent. My fingers were shaking. I didn't know why. I didn't know if I wanted to be pregnant or not. My breathing grew faster and I knew my heart was beating just as fast. I wrung my hands together.

When the test was done I picked it up and stared at the result. There was a knock on the door, and I knew Takashi was worried since I had been in there for over five minutes. I continued to stare at the result as Takashi tapped on the door again. I tossed the box and the result into the garbage and covered it with a wad of toilet paper.

I opened the door after quickly wetting my face and pulling my hair back from my face. I rose my eyebrow slightly as I stepped around him. "What's up?" I asked heading out of the bedroom. Takashi followed silently behind me as I headed into the living room. Ever since I had started to have more freedom, it seemed like I was having less time to spend with Takashi. The silence was deafening sometimes, to the point where I would leave the room just so the silence seemed more necessary. It seemed like we didn't have anything to talk about if we weren't fighting.

I wanted to go back to my chaotic life. I wanted to have that same excitement and that adrenaline again. The only time I really felt alive anymore was when I was training with Mitsukuni and Satoshi. I felt like my old self again. I wanted to go back to that and yet...I couldn't'. I could never do that without signing my death certificate.

Fingers brushed my shoulder and I blinked back to consciousness. "You wouldn't keep a secret from me, right?" I asked, glancing back at him. All I heard in return was silence and I sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Enough with the silent treatment."

"Sorry," he murmured in return, sitting beside me. We were silent and I sighed and shook my head.

"You still haven't answered my question, you seem to be avoiding questions like that," I muttered standing up, "It's not like I can read your mind."

"I wouldn't keep a secret from you if it was serious," he replied, and I could tell he had chosen his words carefully. I sat down on the couch arm and stared at the wall. He was lying to me.

"Oh, so you wouldn't happen to know why Kasanoda-kun phoned, then," I stood up and walked over to the phone picking it up, "He said he wanted to speak to you, which surprised me," I smiled slightly, "After all, you don't want to get yourself concerned with mobsters again." I could tell Takashi knew that I knew. He stood up and opened his mouth. I held up my hand and sighed. "Don't bother with lying to me," I whispered, "You admitted it to me when you were sleepy the other day," he frowned and confusion swept over his features. "After," I added he frowned even more and I shook my head. "Now that you are awake, maybe you'll listen to reason."

"Haruhi, I-"

"That war is over, Takashi, stop trying to dig into it," I placed the phone down, "It's done."

"I can't," he murmured, I let out a dry laugh.

"Oh, I know. You can't because Mitsukuni almost died," I said bitterly and shook my head. He frowned.

"I need to make sure he is safe," Takashi stepped forwards and reached to touch my face. I smacked his hand away from me. "Don't you want his safety too?"

"He is safe, he is happy, you want revenge for his almost death," I looked at him, "Nothing more." Takashi stared at me, his eyes searching my face. I knew he was trying to comprehend what I was saying and why I was saying it. He was over analysing the situation. It was something he did quite often and I could see him trying to find the direction of the conversation. He wanted to be able to see where the conversation was headed like he use to be able. I knew he wanted to make everything better for everyone, but how he was doing it? That was wrong. I played with my fingers and looked away from him. "Until you get your sick twisted idea of revenge out of your head," I whispered pulling the ring off my finger, "I don't want to marry you."


	11. Chapter 11

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_Haruhi, I-"_

"_That war is over, Takashi, stop trying to dig into it," I placed the phone down, "It's done."_

"_I can't," he murmured, I let out a dry laugh._

"_Oh, I know. You can't because Mitsukuni almost died," I said bitterly and shook my head. He frowned._

"_I need to make sure he is safe," Takashi stepped forwards and reached to touch my face. I smacked his hand away from me. "Don't you want his safety too?"_

"_He is safe, he is happy, you want revenge for his almost death," I looked at him, "Nothing more." Takashi stared at me, his eyes searching my face. I knew he was trying to comprehend what I was saying and why I was saying it. He was over anaylising the situation. It was something he did quite often and I could see him trying to find the direction of the conversation. He wanted to be able to see where the conversation was headed like he use to be able. I knew he wanted to make everything better for everyone, but how he was doing it? That was wrong. I played with my fingers and looked away from him. "Until you get your sick twisted idea of revenge out of your head," I whispered pulling the ring off my finger, "I don't want to marry you."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I could see the heartbreak on his face as I placed the ring down on the table. He didn't move to stop me as I turned and walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag, tossed my blood thinners into it and a change of clothes. I also grabbed the will and letters I had stashed away before heading out into the hallway. As I pulled on my shoes, my gaze wandered back towards the living room. Takashi was no longer standing, but on his knees. One hand on the table and the other one covering his face. His body was trembling and my eyes quickly looked away from him.

Opening the door I took a deep breath before stepping out. Once I did, my emotions flooded to my eyes and they started to tear up. I wiped at them with my sleeve as I headed to the main house. Mitsukuni was practising painting in the living area, where I had to walk through. He jumped off the stool and twisted the painting around for me too see. It wasn't exactly a masterpiece, but I could tell he was proud of it. After quickly drying my eyes I nodded and smiled at him.

He frowned and stared at me as I started to walk away. His fingers grasped my sleeve as I walked past him and he stopped me from leaving. "What happened?" he asked, looking serious. I sniffed and shook my head.

"Just hormones from the pills I need to take for my heart," I replied waving my hand casually. He stared at me before hugging me tightly. I almost began to sob into his shirt if it wasn't for Satoshi bursting into the room with Chika a few minutes later. The noise startled me, causing me to pull away and turn away from him.

"Nice artwork, Mitsukuni!" Satoshi cheered, and I heard him patting Mitsukuni's back. I heard Chika make a not so nice comment, and then a smack. I took the chance of the two of them bickering to make a quick exit. Although, I didn't make it far. Satoshi jogged out of the living area a few minutes later and jumped in front of me. I could tell his happy mood quickly evaporated. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Hormones," I waved my hand, lying once again. Satoshi grabbed my shoulders and stared at me for a long time. Then he let go of me and stared at the ground.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him," Satoshi whispered, and that created a pregnant silence between us until he lifted my left hand up and stared at where the ring use to be. "Why didn't you keep your promise?"

"He's not the man I wanted to marry anymore," I replied, not meeting his eyes. I didn't want to go into detail about why he was no longer the Takashi I met back after my father was murdered. Satoshi probably didn't know his brother was planning on killing an entire gang because my uncle was a major asshole, and that didn't even begin to explain how much of a jerk he was. Part of me didn't want him to know that Takashi was planning to do that, but part of me wanted Satoshi to know that the man he looked up to was a murderer. I had never murdered anyone besides Rai in my life. My father death was Rai's fault, not mine.

After a period of silence, I couldn't take it anymore and pushed past him. He stayed stoic like Takashi had done and I took the stairs two at a time. I was going to rest up and then go talk to Sakura. There were some things I need to say, and some things I needed advice on. I actually wanted to talk to Akira, but I knew he wouldn't be as knowledgeable on the subject as Sakura would be.

My room was still gathering dust when I entered it. Everything that I had touched before had a new layer of dust on it, but you could still tell someone had disturbed it before the dust had settled. I closed the door and flicked on the light. I could see dust particles floating down and placed my bag down on my bed. One thing that had always gotten my mind of things was cleaning. This room needed it bad.

Instead of resting up, I tied my hair back and began to clean. Changing sheets, vacuuming, dusting every thing, opening the window to let fresh air in. Everything was done to clean the room up. I didn't exactly know if I would be staying here until I left for university, or if I would move out. It all depends on how my conversation with Sakura went. However, I knew she had become less and less like the kindhearted Sakura I had known. She was becoming more business-like, making everything sound like...well a load of shit.

Eventually, I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer. I had to rest up before going to see Sakura. After crawling onto the center of the bed, I closed my eyes. Memories drifted up behind my lids, my eyes opened, and I sighed. So much had happened in this bedroom. I had met Satoshi here, not officially. He had been doing a tournament when Sakura and Akira brought me here. When I woke up the next morning, he was peering at me, practically on top of me. Of course, he got the hell out of my room the moment I shrieked in confusion and terror.

A soft chuckle left my lips and I curled up. The good memories outweighed the bad. I still remembered stabbing Tamaki, and I knew he wouldn't ever fully forgive me for that. I didn't expect him too. If he did, I would be shocked, confused, but a little happy. Kaoru also proved that he was a very kind friend then. Something I had never thought possible in anyone.

It was a tidal wave of emotion. Everything that happened in the last three years of my life were chaotic and confusing. Nothing made sense, but everything seemed to fall into place and then get knocked away again. It was like leaves growing on a tree, just to be discarded when fall came again.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the roof. My hands went to rest on my stomach. I closed my eyes before releasing a loud sigh. It was time. I knew. I couldn't rest, no matter how hard I tried. I would never be able to rest peacefully in this room again, and I couldn't go back to the guesthouse without feeling obligated to speak to Takashi.

Without much hesitation I stood up and crossed the room. I pulled the door open and listened to the sound of the Haninozuka brothers talking quietly, for the first time since I had moved to the Morinozuka recidence. I ignored the sound of their words as I headed down the steps back to the first floor and headed to the tea room. Sakura was already there. Her hair was tucked over one shoulder and her eyes were focusing on the table between two china cups.

I shut the door softly and turned around. I bowed before heading over and sitting down. She had been expecting me. I didn't touch the china cup, and she didn't speak for the longest time. Her face was covered with a mask that showed neither happiness nor sadness. I was afraid of speaking, however, I didn't need to act first.

"Haruhi, I knew you were going to be a difficult one when I adopted you," Sakura started, her eyes finally rising to meet mine. Her grey eyes were a mix of softness and hardness. As if she were trying to show one emotion but the other was fighting for dominance. "I never intended for you to get involved with Takashi, in fact I hoped against it..." she trailed off for a second. "You were my daughter, and I still do think of you as my daughter."

She stopped speaking there, and I couldn't tell if she wished for me to say something. So, I stayed silent. Not knowing where she was going, not knowing what she was about to say or do. She lifted her tea cup and took a sip of the liquid. "Both of my sons are in the guesthouse fighting, did you know that?" I shook my head slightly, "I know why you refuse to marry Takashi, but I do not understand it."

"He isn't the man I said agreed to marry any more," I started, but Sakura smiled softly, and my mind lined the smile up with Kyouya and Rai's smiles. My back tensed and my fingers clenched together.

"If he had been hiding something from you since the time you said yes, then he is the man you agreed to marry," Sakura spoke up, her smile fading from her face. "What are you going to do now, Haruhi."

"Either stay here, as I am still under you ward, until get accepted into university. Or, I will use the money that my father left me in his will to move out," I replied simply, lacing my fingers together in my lap. Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Why did you come to see me," Sakura asked after a moment, "I knew you would, but not why you would." My face fell suddenly, my mask slipped from my face, causing Sakura to frown in surprise. "What is plaguing your mind so?"

"I took a test-" I began but stopped myself suddenly, I reached for the china cup and took a drink to clear my throat and wet my mouth. It was as if all the moisture in my body dried up. "It was positive. Takashi knows we slept together...but after that I cannot tell him I am pregnant."

Sakura was silent for the longest time. I was almost sure that the woman had no advice to give me. Her eyes met mine and she sighed. "You will tell him, or I will. I will not have my son not knowing that he has a child."

I looked at her, and then leaned forwards, "You won't," I stated simply, "You know that if he figures that out, it'll hurt your son further. Knowing that I left him even though I am pregnant with his child, it would crush him. You know it. I am sparing him by not telling him."

"How will you hide it when it shows?" Sakura asked, her anger showing, "How will you hide it when you have to go to the doctors office every month for a check up?"

I stayed silent, my lips pursed. My mind came to one conclusion, and one only. "I will move on with my life and move out. The Morinozuka chapter of my life has been finished and forgotten."


	12. Chapter 12

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_I took a test-" I began but stopped myself suddenly, I reached for the china cup and took a drink to clear my throat and wet my mouth. It __was as if all the moisture in my body dried up. "It was positive. Takashi knows we slept together...but after that I cannot tell him I am pregnant."_

_Sakura was silent for the longest time. I was almost sure that the woman had no advice to give me. Her eyes met mine and she sighed. "You will tell him, or I will. I will not have my son not knowing that he has a child."_

_I looked at her, and then leaned forwards, "You won't," I stated simply, "You know that if he figures that out, it'll hurt your son further. Knowing that I left him even though I am pregnant with his child, it would crush him. You know it. I am sparing him by not telling him."_

"_How will you hide it when it shows?" Sakura asked, her anger showing, "How will you hide it when you have to go to the doctor's office every month for a check up?"_

_I stayed silent, my lips pursed. My mind came to one conclusion and one only. "I will move on with my life and move out. The Morinozuka chapter of my life has been finished and forgotten_."

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I stood up without saying another word. "Expect me to be gone by the end of the week," I stated, turning towards the door. I knew Sakura would try to convince me to stay, and as I left the tearoom, she hurried after me. She was able to keep up with me, and told me reasons to stay. Mitsukuni needed my support. Satoshi needed me to be there. I needed to stay under the security of the Morinozuka's until they were sure Rai's gang wouldn't look for me.

I stopped in the center of the foyer. Looking at her. My eyes narrowed and I pointed at her. "Stop trying to manipulate me. Too many people have done that in my life so far, and it's destroyed everything I once held dear to myself. It destroyed who I use to be."

The others in the house had heard Sakura's loud words and had headed into the room. Takashi and Satoshi were with them, both covered with bruises and standing far apart from each other. Sakura stared down at me with surprise and shook her head. "I am not trying to manipulate you, Haruhi; I am trying to save you."

I shook my head, my anger growing. "Oh yeah? Mitsukuni tried to save me, look where it ended him! Almost dead with amnesia! He doesn't remember all the things I put everyone through! I stabbed Tamaki, and I nearly cost all of you your lives! I do not need people to try to protect me any longer! If someone wants me dead, then fine. They can try, if they succeed? Even fucking better! Then I can stop putting the people I love through all this pain!"

I turned and hurried up the stairs, half way up, I caught the look on Sakura's face. It was half apologetic, and half the look of 'I warned you'. "You wish to die?" she called after me, "Do not be so hasty, wait nine months and then decide. Your mind might change then."

The room fell into silence. I paused, looking down at her. Anger bubbled through me and my hand clenched the balcony. Takashi's head snapped to me and he started up the stairs on the other side. A look of pure pain and confusion on it. My teeth clenched together and Mitsukuni frowned, staring at me. "Haruhi, you need to calm down," he called up, "Remember last time you got angry-"

Everyone froze, looking down at Mitsukuni. My mouth opened slightly, "You remember?"

"Kind of," he mumbled, "I remember you getting angry and then blood, nothing else."

My anger died for a while, until Satoshi spoke up. "You're pregnant and you're leaving Takashi?"

Then my anger flared again. My hands gripped the balcony. My eyes closed and my heart raced. I knew Takashi had started moving again, and I pushed myself away from the balcony. I needed to get away. The safety of my room. I took off, running as fast as I could. Takashi quickly followed, and I could tell he was clumsy from the emotion. When I turned a corner and reached my room, I looked back and saw him collide with the wall as he turned. I quickly got into my room and locked the door. I pulled a dresser in front of it before grabbing the back and emptying it.

I was leaving. I pulled out the suitcase from under my bed. The one I had brought years ago when I had moved into the mansion the first time. Memories flooded through my mind, but I pulled out my clothes from my dresser and shoved them into the suitcase. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled in Kyouya's number. I would've phoned anyone else, but Kyouya would find it in more to his merit to pick me up. Others would've chickened out, fearing Takashi's wraith.

As I packed things into my suitcase, I heard Takashi trying at the door. He wasn't trying to force it down, yet. However, I knew that once I began to speak to Kyouya, he would. After a few rings, he answered. "I need a ticket out of the country," I spoke quickly to him, "Anywhere, just for a few weeks," I added quickly. Kyouya didn't waste any times questioning, and I heard the clicks of his fingers on the keyboard.

"You have a ticket to New Zealand, to return before Christmas. I'll book you a hotel and send a car for you to bring you to the airport," Kyouya replied almost nonchalantly, "I'll meet you there to give you the information."

"Thank you, Kyouya," I breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that only he would be able to do all of those things so quickly. The door was being forced upon harder at this point, and I knew that Takashi had heard me speaking. "I appreciate it."

I turned my phone off and shoved it into my pocket. I pulled on a sweater and lifted my suitcase down. Not wanting to bring too many things with me, and not having too many things to bring. The moment I pulled the dresser away from the door, Takashi burst in. He stared at me, his eyes screaming with questions. I shook my head, telling him I wasn't about to answer any of them. He shut the door with his elbow and walked over to me. His mouth opened as he contemplated what to ask me.

"Why?" he asked simply after a moment, a simple question that had so much meaning behind it. I debated whether to be sarcastic or gentle.

"You know why," I replied just as simple as he had. My eyes stared into his grey eyes, then shook my head. He frowned, and touched my cheek.

"Don't," he murmured, his face begging me to stay with him. I sighed and closed my eyes, not wanting to look into his eyes and see that look.

"I can't trust you," I spoke finally, looking up at him. The look shattered my heart, one that I had worked to put each piece back into place. I swallowed thickly, but didn't move. Incredibly aware of the feeling of his hand on my face and the weight of the suitcase in my hand. His fingers slipped from my cheek slowly, as if he wasn't controlling it.

"Why not?" he asked quietly looking away from me, his eyelashes become wet with unshed tears. He was trying not to break down. I knew he felt as if his life was breaking down around him, I knew the feeling all too well.

"You hid that behind my back, unless they made it clear they were after me, you shouldn't have done it," I spoke, and Takashi looked at me quickly. His eyebrows coming together in confusion. He shook his head.

"You can't be leaving me for just that reason," he whispered as I started to move, he grabbed my arm gently. "Tell me why."

I paused and turned to look at him, "When you were tired, I asked you why you were doing this," I answered truthfully, "You said Mitsukuni almost died," I closed my eyes, "I am not saying that you shouldn't be angry that he almost died, but when I asked you if that was it. You said yes. Not that I had almost died, obviously I am not important enough to take revenge on for my almost murder."

I didn't further explain myself. Takashi's fingers were not tight enough, and I was able to pull away and head out of my old room. I headed down the stairs and got to the door, grabbing a jacket and pulled it on. As I tugged on a pair of shoes, a car pulled up in front of the Morinozuka residence. I turned to look at them, a fleeting regret in my mind as I opened the door. Satoshi's expression was a mix of anger and disappointment. I whispered goodbye then turned and headed down the steps.

The man took my luggage and put it into the trunk as I moved to get into the car. Satoshi burst out of the house and stared down at me. "You promised!" he shouted at me, anger covering his face. I looked up at him.

"I know," I whispered before stepping into the car, "I just don't want to bring him further pain." Satoshi ran down to the car and stopped me from closing the door.

"How much pain can you bring him?" Satoshi demanded, and I knew he wouldn't let me leave unless I answered. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"With my heart, even in nine months, I have a higher risk of dying," I whispered looking up at him. His face softened and the look of horror washed over it. "If I leave him now, I can save him from the ultimate pain of me dying and leaving him with our child. One that he'd have to take care of, seeing my features in the child and knowing that it killed me."

Satoshi paused and released the door. I didn't close it immediately. "I am sorry, Satoshi."

Without another word, I closed the door and the chauffeur pulled away. I stared blankly out the window, seeing the Morinozuka residence flying past my eyes. No tears fell from them. As expected from Fujioka Haruhi. Without knowing it, I was slipping back into my old self, and within a week, I would be back to how I used to be. Hardened from my broken heart. A broken heart that had been broken before, and that I just shattered. I feared deep inside, that nothing would be applied to pick of the pieces back up.


	13. Chapter 13

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_How much pain can you bring him?" Satoshi demanded, and I knew he wouldn't let me leave unless I answered. I placed a hand on my stomach._

"_With my heart, even in nine months, I have a higher risk of dying," I whispered looking up at him. His face softened and the look of horror washed over it. "If I leave him now, I can save him from the ultimate pain of me dying and leaving him with our child. One that he'd have to take care of, seeing my features in the child and knowing that it killed me."_

_Satoshi paused and released the door. I didn't close it immediately. "I am sorry, Satoshi."_

_Without another word, I closed the door and the chauffeur pulled away. I stared blankly out the window, seeing the Morinozuka residence flying past my eyes. No tears fell from them. As expected from Fujioka Haruhi. Without knowing it, I was slipping back into my old self, and within a week, I would be back to how I used to be. Hardened from my broken heart. A broken heart that had been broken before, and that I just shattered. I feared deep inside, that nothing would be applied to pick of the pieces back up._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I stepped out of the car and looked up at Kyouya. He nodded his head. There was a change in how I carried myself, and he saw it instantly. Anyone who knew me long enough would've been able to see it. "I would say welcome back, but you never really left," he spoke as the chauffeur brought my suitcase around. "Shall you call your friends, or shall I?"

He waved me inside as I thought. "I will," I replied after a moment, "I need to phone Tamaki anyways."

He nodded and I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket. Kyouya was able to bring us both quickly through the security, since it was his own private jet that he was using to fly me. I sat down and Kyouya left to speak to the pilot. The phone rang as I phoned Tamaki first, I had promised after all. The phone rang only a few times before it was answered cheerily by Tamaki. "Haru~hi! How are you?"

"Fine," I lied speaking gently. There was a moment of silence, which surprised me, before I told him what he wanted, or needed, to hear, "I am." I wasn't surprised by the silence afterwards. It was starting to become nerve wracking until he spoke again.

"Congratulations!" he cheered, and I could hear him jump up. I smiled softly, "You told him, yeah?"

"I talked to Sakura, and I told him before I was ready," I murmured gently. Tamaki's cheeriness fell immeditatly, and he made a noise of digust.

"Is Mori-senpai happy at least?" Tamaki asked the question I was hoping to avoid.

"No," I answered honestly, "Look, I have to go. I'm going on a trip. You'll probably not hear back from me for anywhere from two weeks to a month or so," I replied, trying to distract the bad news with what I hoped was worse.

He immediately started to freak out, thinking that Takashi was forcing me out of the country to give me an abortion. I quickly cleared that up and told him to stop overreacting. I just needed some distance from him, and with my state I knew that I couldn't get away from him unless I were to leave the country. He understood what I was implying before he became solemn.

"When are you leaving?" he asked, and I quickly replied. "What? Now? Which airport are you at? I want to see you before you leave!" I answered him, and to say the truth, I did want to see him before I left. I also wanted to see the twins, and so after saying my goodbyes. I phoned the twins. Telling them a different story to what I told Tamaki. I 'forgot' to mention I was pregnant and said that I was going on a vacation by myself for a while. They also wanted to know what airport I was at.

After I hung up, Kyouya returned and stood in front of me. "The airplane won't be ready for a while, the V.I.P section is free if you wish to go there," he added looking down at me and waving towards the door. I looked up at him, then nodded. I stood up and followed him into the section. It was large and empty. I would've thought there would've been business men and women everywhere getting ready for trips.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned sitting down and a woman quickly hurried over and asked them if they would like anything. I asked for a water and Kyouya asked for wine. The moment the woman went to the bar and was out of earshot, my eyes narrowed. "Another question, why are you doing all this?"

"This area of the airport is reserved for private jets, the only people who have private jets usually just get straight onto the plane," Kyouya started, and then paused as the woman brought our drinks over and asked them if we'd like anything else. I shook my head and Kyouya did the same. She then disappeared from our sight. Kyouya took a sip of his wine and looked at me. "I have my merits."

"So what do I owe you then?" I asked, lifting the cool water to my lips and taking a drink. He waited until I placed the cup back down before smirking. He reached forwards and used his finger to wipe a lone waterdroplet from my lip. My eyebrow raised, "still wishing for something you'll never have?"

"Why can you not try?" Kyouya asked leaning backwards, but before I could answer, three hosts popped into the room. Tamaki ran straight over and held his arms open towards me, like a child asking their mother for a hug, but not wanting to interrupt yet. I ignored the question for now, and stood up. The twins were surprised when I hugged him tightly and pulled away with a smile. He kissed my forehead and beamed at me.

"What is that about?" the twins asked simultaneously, poking my forehead. I laughed and shook my head.

"If you only knew," I mused, half solemnly and half teasingly. I hugged them individually. However, Kaoru hugged for longer, when I tried to pull away he continued hugging me until he decided that it was time to release. I knew he knew that this hug would be a near final one that he would give me for a while. If not the last he would ever give me. He had immediately noted that the cousins were not present, he had looked around for them, and knew I wasn't just going on a vacation. I was running. From what? He didn't know...yet.

They chatted for quite some time after that. Until, Kyouya stood up and looked at me. "I think it is time for your flight now," he spoke up loud enough to stop the conversation completely. I hugged them once more, and Kaoru once again hugged me until he was ready to release. This time I hugged him back until he did release me.

I chewed my cheek as I followed Kyouya towards the plane. Kyouya headed on and I was confused by this, but then reasoned that it was his plane, and it would be odd if I was flying by myself.

The Jet was in the air before I realized it and flying towards New Zealand. Kyouya stood up and moved to the couches instead of his takeoff and landing seat. I followed suit but sat a bit further away from him. Kyouya looked at me expectantly, "Will you answer now?"

"I know how you are," I replied looking at him, "You are calculating and manipulating, everything you do is for your benefit. Do you honestly expect me to try to fall in love with a man like that when I do not just have to think about myself anymore?"

Kyouya moved closer to me with a serious look on his face, "I want you to think back," Kyouya murmured looking directly at my eyes with a serious, solemn look on his face. "Who was there for you during your entire misfortunate life with the Morinozuka's? Who healed your arm after that bitch stabbed you? Who was there for you after Rai forcefully kissed you?" I stared at him blankly, frowning after a moment. I knew where he was going with this. "I also gave you the information about Rai."

"The few good deeds you do doesn't make you a good person," I replied, then added, "You kept the information from me until you thought it was a good time to tell me. You were healing a rift that you had caused between us after you shouted at me about being with Takahiro when you healed me, and you were already there when Rai had kissed me."

"A few bad deeds doesn't make me a bad person, either," he continued on with my previous words, "What makes a person is the deeds they are doing at that moment, a few selfless deeds now will be better long term than selfish."

"I still can't trust you," I spoke up, looking at him, "I trust Takashi more than I trust you."

Kyouya paused gazing intently at me before smirking, "I was the one who sent you the files, I wanted you to know about it. Takashi's information? He wasn't planning on giving it to you."

"How do you know?" I demanded, shaking my head. I stood up and moved away from him. Sitting on the opposite side of the jet and staring out the window at Japan as it transferred into the ocean.

"What don't I know?" Kyouya enquired with a smirk, "I knew about it," he stood up and walked over, he placed his finger tips on the arm rest and leaned down. "I knew that he was not going to tell you because he thought you had become _weak_," he spoke the word I hated being called. My eyes flashed to his and I stood up, trying to tower over him. I grabbed his shirt with my hand, the glare of his glasses hiding the surprise in his eyes poorly.

"I am not weak," I hissed at him, "I am not weak," I repeated as my fingers released him slowly. I stood there, staring at the floor between us. "Have I become weak?" I asked myself quietly. Kyouya smoothed out his shirt after a moment, indicating he was content that I wasn't going to try to attack him again.

"No," he murmured, taking my chin, and tilting it to look at him. "If you were weak, you would've stayed with him. Became a housewife that only takes care of the child and has servants do everything else. Then, once the child grows old and leaves, you'll have nothing to do. Like an old suit that Takashi finds pleasing to the eyes, but doesn't wish to try on."

I stared at him, slowly being corrupted by his words. I frowned and shook my head quickly. "He's not like that."

"Then why did you leave?" Kyouya asked taking my shoulder, "Does he love the real you? Or was that his mother talking?"

Shaking my head, "When I left, you didn't see the look in his eyes. He was brokenhearted, he looked like I felt for most of my life. Like a vase that was smashed and you try to piece it back together, but no matter how hard you try. There will always be pieces missing."

"Or did he just realize that he couldn't follow orders?" Kyouya asked looking at her, "I can piece you back together, Haruhi, I can make you whole again."

My eyes hardened and Kyouya released me immediately. I grabbed his shirt again. "I know what you are doing, if you really wish for me to care for you like that. Show some fucking dignity and stop trying to make Takashi look like a peasant and you a God."

Kyouya smirked down at me, "I am merely showing you the truth."

* * *

><p>AN: I just really, really love the interaction with Kyouya and Haruhi at the end, even if it seems I'm setting up Kyouya to be an antagonist. Not necessarily a bad person, but someone who is part of the conflict and isn't working to bring it to a desirable location for the two main participants. I could go into how I'm portraying each character in this, or at least how I am _trying_ to portray them, but I'll leave that for discussion if anyone cares enough to know my view as the author.

Also, I think I have an idea of where the end of this story is. I have the end result, but not how to get there from this point. All I know is a bunch of drama, blood possibly, broken hearts, and then the end. Whether the end is happy or sad will be up to how I write this story!

BY THE WAY: Unless I state in the summary/description of this story that there will be Major Character Death. You can be assured that there is no major character death. I know people get triggered by that and I don't really like to read people yelling at me saying they hate me because of how I chose to write the story. So, yeah. Enjoy the rest of the story and if you bothered to read this entire thing, Happy Easter if you celebrate it, and if you don't, Happy Spring!


	14. Chapter 14

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_Then why did you leave?" Kyouya asked taking my shoulder, "Does he love the real you? Or was that his mother talking?"_

_Shaking my head, "When I left, you didn't see the look in his eyes. He was brokenhearted, he looked like I felt for most of my life. Like a vase that was smashed and you try to piece it back together, but no matter how hard you try. There will always be pieces missing."_

"_Or did he just realize that he couldn't follow orders?" Kyouya asked looking at me, "I can piece you back together, Haruhi, I can make you whole again."_

_My eyes hardened and Kyouya released me immediately. I grabbed his shirt again. "I know what you are doing, if you really wish for me to care for you like that. Show some fucking dignity and stop trying to make Takashi look like a peasant and you a God."_

_Kyouya smirked down at me, "I am merely showing you the truth."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

Tamaki's face hardened after the two had entered the plane. Kaoru and Hikaru noted the look instantly and linked their arms together, giving each other a look. "Hey, Tono, what's going on?" Hikaru asked, wondering why the idiot of the group seemed to be more in the pot of drama that had been created in their lives.

"Why is she running away?" Kaoru added, his face completely different from his brothers. A dark look crossing his face, "What is happening?"

"I'm about to go figure out," Tamaki said, surprisingly serious for once. "Care to join?"

The twins both nodded, Hikaru hiding his surprise. Why was Haruhi fleeing the country? He clued in then, the cousins weren't there. Where they forcing her? It made him more eager to go and figure out what was happening. They took a car to the Morinozuka residence immediately, and were shown in by man, who escorted them to where Mitsukuni was, saying that the family was having a meeting and shouldn't be disturbed.

Mitsukuni looked up at them, an angry look on his face it quickly melted into a cheery expression. "Ne, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tama-chan, what are you guys doing here?" he asked in his cutesy tone, hoping to mask the obvious tension in the mansion. However, there was yelling from another room. Causing him to bite his lip and look over. The group went silent, it was a woman's voice shouting at someone. A door was pushed open with more force and Takashi strode out. His lips pursed tightly and obviously angry and distressed. His mother came out a few seconds later.

"Do not blame this on me!" she called after him, "It was your ill planning that led to this!"

"What did you say to her then?" Takashi asked, fully knowing that his friends were present. "She wasn't going to leave the estate until you spoke to her!"

"If you must know, we were talking about her pregnancy," the woman nearly spat out, shaking her head.

"Pregnancy?" Hikaru yelped out, looking at them, interpreting the tense situation and creating a new one on top of that. He looked at Takashi, "You aren't even married to her and you're screwing her?"

"Why aren't you happy with the baby!" Tamaki shouted, pushing Hikaru to the side, giving him full view of the towering man. "Haruhi was worried about you throughout this entire situation, and now she's running away?"

Takashi frowned at him, lips pursed. "Who said I wasn't happy with her pregnancy?"

"Yeah," Mitsukuni stood up for his cousin, "Takashi is really happy that Haru-chan is pregnant, even if she's pregnant before marriage."

"Then why is she running away?" Kaoru asked, placing a hand on Tamaki's shoulder to help calm him down. Akira walked into the room, and looked at them all. He waved towards the couches, indicated for everyone to sit down. No one complained or objected and moved immediately. After a sigh through the nose, he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"If you can _all_ talk like civilized people, then I will allow this to happen in my house," Akira spoke calmly before turning towards his youngest son, "You and Yasuchika-kun go to Yorihisa's house."

Satoshi went to shoot back, saying he wanted to stay there, but a look crossed over his brothers face and the boy silenced himself and did as he was told. Akira lowered himself down beside his wife, and waved to proceed with the conversation as they had been before he entered. However, now they all feared of being kicked off the property and wouldn't say anything to upset the older man.

"She broke up with me," Takashi said, lowering his head into his hands. He was still before shaking his head. Mitsukuni looked at his hands sadly, before blinking and looking around.

"Where is Kyo-chan?"

"He went with her when she left," Tamaki growled, "He knows what's going on and yet he just allows for the situation to become worse."

"Why did she break up with you?" Akira asked, frowning, "I know that she was angry when she left, and pregnant, but I didn't know of this."

Takashi didn't answer, just continued to cradle his head in his hands. Sitting completely still. He wouldn't have said anything if Hikaru didn't jump to his feet and accuse Takashi of cheating on Haruhi. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up. The temperature of the room dropped.

"I wouldn't cheat on her," he spoke clearly, "She figured out that I was planning on getting back at the people who hurt her and Mitsukuni."

The group stilled, and Mitsukuni tilted his head slightly. "Ne, wouldn't Haru-chan be willing for that to happen?"

"She's very independent," Kaoru brought his hand up to his mouth as he thought curiously. "She didn't want us to get involved with Rai when he was still alive, and now? She doesn't want us getting involved with the gang he was involved with. Especially after what happened. Of course she'd be angry if he tried to get involved with something she thinks is her problem...although...I don't understand why she'd break up with you. In the end, she needed you guys to help her. She wouldn't leave herself vulnerable like that."

The group fell silent, contemplating Kaoru's words. Tamaki looked up at Sakura, the earlier conversation returning to his mind and frowned. "What did Haruhi say to you?"

"I hardly think that's your business," she spoke evenly, her eyes looking coldly into the angry violet eyes. Takashi's eyes flared and he had an urge to smack his mother, but controlled it tightly. He wouldn't hurt a woman physically, or emotionally, intentionally. Although the emotional pain happened more often than he liked.

"Tell us," Akira spoke evenly, "I must know what my wife said to my once soon-to-be daughter-in-law that made her so angry. Lest I think that you are an underhanded woman who doesn't belong in the Morinozuka household."

Sakura visibly paled at that, looking completely insulted and pained to hear her husband say that. She rehashed the details after some hesitation. Takashi sat back down during it and buried his head in his hands again. The others looked at him.

"What are you going to do, Takashi?" Akira asked the question everyone was afraid to ask him. "Run after her? Beg her to take you back? Ignore your need for revenge? Or uphold the Morinozuka loyalty towards the Haninozuka and go after the people who shot Mitsukuni?"

Takashi was silent for the longest time. He had been thinking about it constantly since Haruhi had given him the ring back. He remembered thinking that he would give up all thoughts of revenge if she would stay, but she wouldn't listen at that moment. She would think it was desperation to keep their love together. After she had left the house, he wanted to run after her and kiss her, begging her to think about it and not act so impulsively.

However, he couldn't ignore that need to get revenge for his cousin. That burning and itching for payback. Something he had never experienced before. Sure, he could label it as justice, but if he wanted justice he would've asked Kyouya to handle it all, and stayed out of it besides that. If he had done that, he realized. He would be laying happily with Haruhi, she wouldn't have doubted his devotion to her, and ultimately, his love.

"I can't," Takashi spoke quietly. Everyone was unsure of which one he was talking about. He can't run after him, or he couldn't uphold the Morinozuka loyalty. They waited on baited breath for him to continue. Mitsukuni's fists clenched together, begging him to choose Haruhi silently. Takashi stood up and looked at Tamaki. "Where are they?"

"Who?" he asked, surprised. Hoping that the taller men meant Haruhi.

"Haruhi and Kyouya."

"It was a private jet," Hikaru shook his head, "Even if we asked, they could've lied."

"Takashi, I am surprised," Sakura stood up, "You doubt our surveillance that much?"

The group paused, cutting off Takashi's retort before it left his mouth. Sakura smoothed her kimono out and shook her head. "Even if she and I weren't on the best terms before she left, do you think I would let the girl who is under the Morinozuka care and protection leave without knowing exactly where she is? I am a Morinozuka."

Takashi smiled slightly at his mother. The woman knew he was still furious at her, but he was trying to heal the rift as she was doing. Sakura smiled at him, Akira stood up and placed a hand on his wives shoulder. Offering her a smile as well.

"Yay!" Mitsukuni jumped up and hugged Takashi around the waist. "I thought you were going to be stupid for a while there! Don't scare me like that again! The bad men who shot us are in jail, there's no need for revenge!"

Takashi nodded his head. Taking the advice to heart. As long as Mitsukuni and Haruhi were both alive and healthy, he wouldn't carry out his need for revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_The group paused, cutting off Takashi's retort before it left his mouth. Sakura smoothed her kimono out and shook her head. "Even if she and I weren't on the best terms before she left, do you think I would let the girl who is under the Morinozuka care and protection leave without knowing exactly where she is? I am a Morinozuka."_

_Takashi smiled slightly at his mother. The woman knew he was still furious at her, but he was trying to heal the rift as she was doing. Sakura smiled at him, Akira stood up and placed a hand on his wives shoulder. Offering her a smile as well._

"_Yay!" Mitsukuni jumped up and hugged Takashi around the waist. "I thought you were going to be stupid for a while there! Don't scare me like that again! The bad men who shot us are in jail, there's no need for revenge!"_

_Takashi nodded his head. Taking the advice to heart. As long as Mitsukuni and Haruhi were both alive and healthy, he wouldn't carry out his need for revenge. _

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I stared across the table at Kyouya. Frowning lightly. Was I in the right mind here? Shouldn't I be wanting to kill those sons of bitches too? I mean, they nearly killed me and Mitsukuni is unable to remember a lot, and can't use his arm. So, why wasn't I out there, guns blazing. Lusting for their blood? I resisted the urge to kick the table in frustration. There was something off. I felt uncomfortable as if I was out of my element. I've run away from things before, so why was I so uncomfortable? Why was Kyouya still here anyways?

I didn't ask that, however. It wasn't important, or maybe it was. Maybe the reason I felt like this was because he was there. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door and staring at my reflection. My hair was longer, my brown eyes still the same, my skin the same colour. I wasn't different, and yet I was. The girl in the mirror wasn't a murderer, and yet she still had a heavy weight on her shoulders. Her eyes evident of that, the dark bruising from sleepless nights. The scars on the once smooth and creamy skin shone proudly, and yet I wanted to hide them.

A sudden jolt rippled through my body.

"This is wrong," I muttered, shaking my head. I was ashamed of the scars on my body. Scars that I didn't care I had once upon a time. I tugged the shoulder of my shirt down and stared at the crude knife wound on my shoulder. Why was I ashamed? Why?

I opened up the small bag that contained my bathroom items. Digging through until I found the bottle of pills, I spilled them out on the counter and quickly counted them. I had been taken them since I figured out I was pregnant. I didn't want to do anything that might risk the pregnancy. I gathered them all up and tossed them into the garabage, tossing the bottle as well. As long as my heart was pumping and the future child was safe, I didn't care whether I was me or not.

My eyes latched onto the mirror. I was done with the Morinozuka's. I had felt like I was using them, and I wouldn't feel that way any longer. I was done putting them through pain. I was done relying on them. I was finished.

I felt a sense of calm was over me.

Takashi may have wanted to kill Rai's gang, but he was going about it all wrong. I knew how to end their mayhem.

I let out a little laugh. I was a hypocrite wasn't I? Telling him not to seek revenge, and then doing it myself. However. I chewed on my lip. He wasn't going to stop, and I wasn't going to just let him do it himself. Why sully his good name with something like this when my own name was sullied enough? I had bad rumors constantly swirling about me like a tornado. The name Fujioka had never been spun in a positive way, which is why most of my family was dead. My mothers side completely cut her off once she married my father, just because she married into the Fujioka name. Although, from what I can remember my father wasn't into the darker side.

Was I? Was I being sucked into the dark abyss that was my families name? I had spent my life avoiding it until that point where Rai decided to suck me in unwillingly, and when I fought tooth and nail to get back out, I was slowly starting to allow myself to drift back. Was it in my blood to be this way?

Was I no better than Rai?

My eyes closed and I took a few deep breaths. When they opened, the chocolate orbs were hard and cold. No. I was better than Rai. He was the scum of the Earth. More insignificant to the world than a single skin cell. Easily replaced.

I walked back out into the hotel and looked towards Kyouya, forever on that damned laptop. "Who is controlling the Fujioka syndicate now that a large portion are in jail or dead?"

The man's cool eyes glanced up briefly before they were covered in the glint. His lips turned down, "Rumors are that the syndicate has split up until someone steps up, or someone breaks out of jail."

I was silent, lowering myself down across from him once again. Mind reeling. Rai was easily replaced. I looked out the window for the longest time before I sighed, my mind was made up. "When we get back, I'm cutting all contact off from you. For your own safety."

"Why?" Kyouya asked, the question ludicirous to him. He was one of the safest people in Japan. Just his name sent shivers down most peoples spines. His name breathed power, and it was backed up with a private army to prove it.

"Becoming the leader of a syndicate won't be easy, but a Fujioka must run it or it's not really a proper syndicate," I crossed my arms, looking at him with my head tilted slightly to the side. Daring him to speak out against that. He frowned deeply at this. It was something that was obviously surprising to him. A few hours ago I didn't want anything to do with the syndicate.

However, before I could think on it anymore, he closed his laptop forcefully. The motion would've made me flinch. "If no one hears from you, do you think that _he'll_ do anything to stop himself from going after that syndicate? Especially if he hears that it's rebuilding itself again."

"Then he'll have to learn from the consequences of his actions when his mind is full of revenge. I had to, and look where I am. Sitting in a hotel, pregnant and with you," I retorted, snarling a tad at the end. If he was angry by my words, the glare on his glasses hid it well. He was still for the longest time, and if I didn't know better. I would've sworn he fell sleep. That was not the case however, as he stood up.

"Having him and the Kasanoda syndicate go into a yukaza war with you isn't the way to teach him," Kyouya spoke evenly, not betraying his emotion. "Although I harbor feelings for you, Haruhi, he is my friend. He was my friend before I started to appreciate your strength. I cannot allow you to go through with this plan. If he figures out his hand caused your pain and suffering, even death. He'll never forgive himself. He'll spiral into depression. Knowing him, he'll end up doing something drastic to repay your dead corpse."

I started at him coldly, "He'll know how I feel then-"

A slap resounded the room. Cold and sharp. My cheek felt warm as blood rushed to it and my hand went up to gingerly touch the skin. Kyouya glared down at me. Eyes burning with anger. "That is not the way, Haruhi!" he growled, grasping my arms tightly and shaking me. "You will not be the death of yourself and Morinozuka Takashi."

My brain flashed a memory of long ago. Grasping, biting fingers. Dark purple bruises littering creamy skin. Fear. Shock. Shame.

I ripped away from Kyouya immeditatly, willing the memories to go away. My finger thrust towards the window, "Then shall I be the death of just myself? I cannot allow myself to sit by and let him murder people. He'll be no better than Rai!"

"What do you think you're doing by stooping low enough to become a syndicate leader!" Kyouya demanded, throwing his hands up, but I could see him move closer. Just in case. He actually thought I would throw myself out the window. Yes, I had thought of killing myself many times, but I couldn't. I wasn't brave enough to end my life. When I was faced with the death of me, or the others. I had gladly chosen my own death. Yet, his words hit me more than his actions. I lowered my defenses, momentarily confusing him before he regained his composure. Thinking he had won a slightly relieved look passed over his features in a quick flicker.

"You are saying that Ritsu is as horrid as Rai?" I mused quietly, "I don't think so, I knew him years ago when Rai would babysit me. Ritsu and another boy would play at the park with me. Ritsu could never be classified as horrible as Rai."

"That isn't-"

"You don`t know what you are speaking about," I retorted sharply, shaking my head, "You are in your cushy throne watching and pretending that you know what is happening, and yet all you see is the surface. You do not understand anything that truly happens. You may have your reports, but those are only paper. They summarize the happenings instead of reach the depths."

"I never claimed I know how you are feeling. I am giving an unbiased-"

"If it was unbiased, then why are you defending Takashi so much?" I demanded then stood up, "I'm going back to Japan, and I am going to restart the Fujioka syndicate. This time, however, we won't attack innocent people."

"Haruhi, if you just talked to him without letting your emotions interfere, this mess could blow over easily. Explain to him-"

"I don't need someone who hasn't been in a relationship lecturing me," my voice lowered quietly, "I need someone whose been in a stable relationship that was built out of love. However, the harder I look. The harder a relationship like that is for me to find."


	16. Chapter 16

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_You are saying that Ritsu is as horrid as Rai?" I mused quietly, "I don't think so, I knew him years ago when Rai would babysit me. Ritsu and another boy would play at the park with me. Ritsu could never be classified as horrible as Rai."_

"_That isn't-"_

"_You don`t know what you are speaking about," I retorted sharply, shaking my head, "You are in your cushy throne watching and pretending that you know what is happening, and yet all you see is the surface. You do not understand anything that truly happens. You may have your reports, but those are only paper. They summarize the happenings instead of reach the depths."_

"_I never claimed I know how you are feeling. I am giving an unbiased-"_

"_If it was unbiased, then why are you defending Takashi so much?" I demanded then stood up, "I'm going back to Japan, and I am going to restart the Fujioka syndicate. This time, however, we won't attack innocent people."_

"_Haruhi, if you just talked to him without letting your emotions interfere, this mess could blow over easily. Explain to him-"_

"_I don't need someone who hasn't been in a relationship lecturing me," my voice lowered quietly, "I need someone whose been in a stable relationship that was built out of love. However, the harder I look. The harder a relationship like that is for me to find."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

The Morinozuka's flew straight to where Haruhi had last been spotted, but by the time they arrived, she was already going back towards Japan. They had missed her, and they knew that once they got back to Japan, she could just as easily disappear again. They feared that she already knew they were trying to find her, if she did, they knew that Kyouya was helping her avoid them. That meant if they found Kyouya, they could find Haruhi. They flew as quickly as they could back to Japan, knowing that the fate of Takashi as well as Haruhi rested in finding the girl. If she disappeared from their lives, Haruhi didn't have the protection of the Morinozuka's and therefore could get hurt by other gang members who weren't arrested. As well as Takashi would be distraught with not knowing about his child, and whether its mother was safe and alive. It would eat away at him, even if he moved on and married another woman.

They weren't stupid; they knew that Kyouya wouldn't just meet them when asked. He had merit for keeping Haruhi away, and Takashi knew it. In his mind, he always knew that Kyouya was working on a way to change Haruhi's heart. The only way to drag him out was to go to his father; of course, the Morinozuka's had their ways of convincing the Ootori's. Some could say that with the Morinozuka's, the secret police force wouldn't be as influential. The Haninozuka's focused mainly on public dojos and private dojos, while the Morinozuka's dealt with more military and police defense.

The moment they landed in Japan, they drove straight to the Ootori estate. However, they were met with some resistance. Apparently, Ootori Yoshio was not at the estate, and was actually in Europe settling some deals with a large medical corporation and could not see them for another few days at the least. This meant, another few days of not being able to find Haruhi. By the time they actually spoke to Yoshio and used their influence to persuade him to call his son in, Haruhi could sever contact with Kyouya. If she knew what was happening.

As they drove back to the estate, Takashi began to think about the way his parents were talking about Haruhi. As if, she didn't exactly want to be found by them. Like she was going out of her way to avoid being found. She wasn't a criminal, and yet they were treating her like one. How was that fair to her? He looked out the window, frowning deeply. He just wanted to go home and sleep off the week, praying that it was all a crazy dream. He had been in a plane for nearly three days. All he wanted was to wake up and see his soon-to-be wife lying beside him. This entire week could be a dream and he would be happy. If he could do it over, he swore that he would've told Haruhi about how he was working with Ritsu to get back at the gang who attacked them the moment she was healed from her injuries. It wouldn't do her any good if he told her any sooner than that and he wouldn't.

Of course, he couldn't travel back in time. He couldn't reverse everything that happened, and change the way it played out. The one thing he could do was fix the outcome and work towards the future. Hopefully with Haruhi.

So, when he saw Kyouya leaving a store, he ordered their driver to pull over. The moment the car was off the road, not yet at a complete stop, he jumped out. The moment Kyouya saw the taller host, he froze. Takashi raised his eyebrow and walked over. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder and waved towards the car. "Either you get in this car, or I throw you in."

Kyouya decided to go quietly; he would never allow himself to be dragged so uncivilly into a car. By Morinozuka Takashi of all people. If he were angry, people would know that Kyouya did something horrible and rumors would spread. Rumors that he didn't need. He climbed into the car and sat down beside Satoshi, who was glaring at him. Takashi climbed in, and Kyouya wasn't sure if he should be afraid, and who he should be afraid of more. The younger or older Morinozuka. He was silent, as were the rest of the occupants. Akira told the driver to go back to the Morinozuka estate.

The Ootori just breathed heavily through his nose and adjusted his position. "What is this all about?"

"Where is Haruhi?" Takashi asked, appearing to seem quite calm. Kyouya didn't even glance towards Takashi when he answered.

"Probably figuring out how to bail someone out of jail," Kyouya replied calmly, causing everyone in the vehicle to tense and look at him. However, he didn't elaborate, even when he was asked too.

"Why are you encouraging her?" Takashi questioned just as calmly, even if Kyouya knew he was tense. Kyouya chuckled.

"I'm not encouraging her. I am simply doing what I can to make sure she doesn't get her ass thrown into jail," Kyouya explained looking at his old friend. A solemn look swallowing up his smirk, "If you knew what she was planning, you'd probably lock her in the Morinozuka estate and never allow her to leave," Takashi grabbed Kyouya's collar and dragged him out of the car once it pulled into the Morinozuka estate. Kyouya tried to appear as if he was going along willingly and not being dragged by a man who could probably kick his ass into next year.

The man was dragged into the room that Takashi was in when he had figured out his ex-fiancée was flying to New Zealand. Kyouya adjusted his shirt and waited for Takashi to continue on the conversation. He didn't have to wait long. "What is she planning?"

"I can't tell you," Kyouya spoke, the solemn look on his face. "I promised her that if you ever came to me for this, I wouldn't say anything."

"Kyouya, you know she is pregnant," Takashi moved closer, lowering his voice, "With her heart, any time her heartbeat increases she has a possibility of having a heart attack."

"Takashi," Kyouya sighed, placing a hand on Takashi's shoulder shaking his head, "With her heart, her pregnancy is very risky. You know that. She could die even if you bring her back; the child could die even if you keep Haruhi safe."

"Is she really trying to kill herself then?" Takashi asked staring at the man, he once considered a close friend with a blank expression. Hiding the frustration and pure agony he was feeling. Kyouya averted his eyes for a few seconds, allowing him time to adjust his glasses as he searched for a proper answer.

"She's doing what she sees as the right thing," he explained, trying to be gentle and then crossed his arms. "Since you tried to find her, I guess you changed your mind about getting back at the gang then?"

"As long as Mitsukuni and Haruhi are alive," Takashi spoke quickly, "I owe her that much."

"Technically, you owe her nothing. Strictly speaking, she's been using you since she came into your life, and she's done using you guys. It's quite ridiculous that she figures that people always manipulate and use her, when she turns around and does the same thing to others. Ah, don't try to defend her. You know as much as I do that it's true. If it weren't would she have come back to you after she went and lived with Rai? She needed that safety," Kyouya stopped talking at that point, looking at how his words affected by the older man. Takashi stood there, his eyes staring at Kyouya.

"She's at the Ootori Mansion," Takashi nodded his head once, a look of surprise flashed behind Kyouya's glasses. A look that Takashi caught instantly, "We weren't allowed to entire the estate, even though your father always allows us to when he's not there. We have never been stopped and turned away at the gate before," Takashi explained eyes narrowing.

Kyouya smirked and put his hands into his pockets, "Well, congratulations for figuring that out. You are as observant as you use to be. Now, let's see you discover her plan. I'll give you thirty minutes, and if you guess it, I'll give you permission to enter the estate. If you don't guess it, you'll have to wait until she gives birth to hear any news about her," Kyouya thrust his hand out towards Takashi, a challenge.

Takashi stared at Kyouya, glaring at him before shaking the man's hand. The moment they pulled their hands away, Takashi backed away and sat down on one of the chairs, lowering his head into his hands. Thinking deeply. The seconds ticking way on the grandfather clock. Kyouya lowered himself down with crossed arms. Knowing that Takashi would never figure out her exact plan. He would never consider Haruhi would plot something like that. It was a surprise to Kyouya, and he was seeing Haruhi slowly slip from her sane place.

What Takashi knew: she was bailing someone from jail. Whom was she bailing out? The only person she knew enough was...what was his name. Takashi frowned lightly. That man...Takahiro. Yes, that was his name. Takashi gritted his teeth together. Takahiro betrayed both of them. So, why was she helping him out? It didn't make sense, was Kyouya trying to give him a false lead. No, that wouldn't make sense. Kyouya would feed him a bit of the truth; it would benefit him this way. He could have people trust him on both sides. Takashi would trust Kyouya in telling him how Haruhi was doing and figure out how to get to her from that, and Kyouya wouldn't tell him enough so Haruhi would lose trust in him.

It would turn into a game of cat and mouse, Takashi knew that much. Except, who was the cat and who was the mouse? Was he the cat? Chasing after Haruhi as if she was the prey. Was Haruhi the cat cunningly tricking the mouse into doing what it wanted? Was Haruhi the mouse, luring the cat into places it had no chance of escaping? He didn't know, but what he did know. Haruhi was cunning, and she would make the game a longer and more difficul than it needed to be if she wanted too.

That's when it clinked. She was going to make it harder. So that he wouldn't make any advances in the game. Go back to start.

If she bailed out Takahiro, who Takashi knew actually wanted to become Haruhi's husband after some choice blows from long ago, then it could make it a lot harder for Takashi to get close to Haruhi. Yet, that wasn't the reason why Haruhi was bailing Takahiro out, was it? If she wanted to keep Takashi away, she would do it in a different way. There was another reason for Takahiro re-entering the game.

"Time's up," Kyouya spoke, standing up. "What is your guess?"

Takashi leaned back, "I do not know the exact reason because Haruhi doesn't let people know her plans until she wants them to know. However, I do know that the person she is bailing out is Takahiro."

"That's not enough of the plan for you to see her," Kyouya bowed slightly; "I'll show myself out."

"So, she is bailing out Takahiro," Takashi mused, standing up. If he were like Kyouya, he would've seen that the game had just gotten interesting.

However, Takashi knew it truthfully wasn't a game. A game could be easily reset and played again. Games had losers and one winner. Real life had losers and winners. Takashi knew that he and Haruhi both had to be winners or else everything that he had been working so hard to maintain would crumble around him and he would lose one of the most important people to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_Time's up," Kyouya spoke, standing up. "What is your guess?"_

_Takashi leaned back, "I do not know the exact reason because Haruhi doesn't let people know her plans until she wants them to know. However, I do know that the person she is bailing out is Takahiro."_

"_That's not enough of the plan for you to see her," Kyouya bowed slightly; "I'll show myself out."_

"_So, she is bailing out Takahiro," Takashi mused, standing up. If he were like Kyouya, he would've seen that the game had just gotten interesting._

_However, Takashi knew it truthfully wasn't a game. A game could be easily reset and played again. Games had a losers and one winner. Real life had losers and winners. Takashi knew that he and Haruhi both had to be winners or else everything that he had been working so hard to maintain would crumble around him and he would lose one of the most important people to him._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

Kyouya entered the room with a knock, seeing me looking at the computer screen in concentration. My glasses sliding down my nose. I didn't even bother glancing up make sure, it was him. I knew from the blurry shape that it was him. He walked closer to the desk and placed his fingertips against it. Which was when I looked up at him. "Takashi couldn't figure out what you were planning, he did guess that you were bailing out Takahiro. Have you gotten anywhere with that?" Kyouya questioned, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms.

I turned my gaze back to the computer screen, "Yeah, I figured it out a while ago," I murmured. He frowned and walked around the desk, looking at the screen.

"You're planning minesweeper?" he asked quietly in disbelief. He took the mouse from me and hit the close button with a sigh. "If you want to do this, you're going to have to be serious."

"What else was I suppose to do in your house? It's not that exciting, everything that I need to see I can just by clicking..." I stole the mouse back and moved it over to a surveillance icon on the desktop. I entered a password and it showed the entire houses surveillance cameras. Kyouya frowned.

"When did you figure out the password?" he asked, glancing at his wristwatch. I tapped his clipboard that he had forgotten to bring when he went out for some 'fresh air'. However, that fresh air had extended into more than that. Considering Takashi had found Kyouya and most likely questioned him. I knew that the Morinozuka's had stopped by the Ootori household a while ago, but weren't allowed in. Kyouya's orders. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, how are you going to bail out a man with three charges of attempted first degree murder?"

"He was legally my fiancé," I explained, turning back towards the computer, opening the internet browser. "Also, he was just an accomplice. Someone who didn't even have a weapon on him. It could be easily explained that he was just doing what Rai wanted because the man threatened to kill me or kill him. Rai wasn't going to kill me; he was going to make it so I wouldn't have anyone else to rely on besides him and Takahiro."

Kyouya watched as I did a few searches before printing a few things. He was silent as he collected the papers for me. "You'll be staying here until my father comes home; I think you'll be safer out of the city until we can strike up a deal with Takahiro."

"I don't want to go too far," I said after thanking him for the papers, I followed him out of the room. He assured me we'd just be going to a 'cabin' in the mountains. Far and close, enough that no one would think to search there, but also close enough that I could have my nose in everything that I wanted to. The implication made it feel as if he was calling me a dog. An implication that I did not find amusing. However, I ignored it. He was helping me after all.

He led me into a library room and grabbed a few books before shoving them into my grasp. "You don't have anything else to do with your time until we decide when to bail him out, and during the next year or so until I decide that your heart and your mind is able to deal with the complications of running a syndicate."

"So, you're making me read books?" I asked, looking up at him. "I like to read, Kyouya...it's not really a punishment."

"I'm not punishing you," Kyouya sighed, irritation clear in his voice. "Those are law books. You were home schooled and graduated, corrected?" I nodded, "Then you are able to go into university to study something. I vaguely remember you commenting about wanting to become a lawyer once," he waved a hand as I took a proper look at the titles. They were indeed books about law. I smiled faintly, thanking him. I situated myself on the couch and cracked one open. "What happens once Takahiro is bailed?"

"He'll owe me a favour," I responded, glancing up at him, "Not only did he side with Rai, but I then bailed him out of jail. He'll owe me for not killing him once he's out of jail, and owe me for getting him out in the first place. After he appears in court and is officially released from jail, and gets over the probationary period, I'll be using him to run the syndicate and get them all together before I appear and take over. Of course, at that point, I will keep Takahiro alive. Not because I trust him, or ever will after what he did. Solely because I can use him to my own ends."

"By your own ends, you mean you can use him to make Takashi jealo-"

"The Morinozuka's are no longer a part of my live beside this," I laid a hand over my stomach and then turned back to the book, "I mean I will be using him to appear as the syndicate leader to other syndicates."

"Like a political puppet?" Kyouya asked, looking at me as if he was putting the last finishing pieces of a puzzle together. I nodded my head.

"Just for show, but not the brains. Other syndicates will take the Fujioka syndicate more seriously if a guy is controlling it," I explained, "Sexist, I know, but I'm not going to fool myself at this moment. I'm weak. My heart could give out at any point, giving a weak look to the syndicate. Having a child to take care of-"

"You could always give the child to Takashi," Kyouya interrupted, looking at me seriously. "Do you really want to raise his child?"

"It's my responsibility to take care of it when it's born," I waved my hand, "It sounds incredibly bitchy to say, but it was an accident and I'm willing to take responsibility for that accident."

Kyouya nodded lightly before standing up, "Am I free to tell him that?"

I paused before nodding, "If he wants the child when it's born, he's free to sue for custody."

"You should talk to hi-"

"Then we'll just enter back into the circle of our old ways, no one will grow. No one will learn. This is better for both of us," I lifted the law book, "This may just give me something to strive for after all this is settled."

Another nod and he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Sorry that I didn't post on Thursday, I would make an excuse but I just didn't log onto my laptop that day, and then yesterday I was busy. Now, however, I'm going to stick with Saturday's as my posting day because it's easier for me to write when I don't have to worry about school and homework straight away.

IMPORTANT: Life's Greatest Blessings and LOV3 is on hiatus until my current writers block goes away! I was just lucky enough that this weeks chapter of My Last Goodbye and Wasteland were complete, unless it goes away by next Saturday, only Wasteland will be updated since I have up to chapter 9 completed for that story.

Please review to let me know if you like it so far~! I really appreciate feedback on my stories!


	18. Chapter 18

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

"_Just for show, but not the brains. Other syndicates will take the Fujioka syndicate more seriously if a guy is controlling it," I explained, "Sexist, I know, but I'm not going to fool myself at this moment. I'm weak. My heart could give out at any point, giving a weak look to the syndicate. Having a child to take care of-"_

"_You could always give the child to Takashi," Kyouya interrupted, looking at me seriously. "Do you really want to raise his child?"_

"_It's my responsibility to take care of it when it's born," I waved my hand, "It sounds incredibly bitchy to say, but it was an accident and I'm willing to take responsibility for that accident."_

_Kyouya nodded lightly before standing up, "Am I free to tell him that?"_

_I paused before nodding, "If he wants the child when it's born, he's free to sue for custody."_

"_You should talk to hi-"_

"_Then we'll just enter back into the circle of our old ways, no one will grow. No one will learn. This is better for both of us," I lifted the law book, "This may just give me something to strive for after all this is settled."_

_Another nod and he was gone._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

"That bastard is being released from jail?" Kaoru leaped up from his spot, staring at the article. The entire host club, sans Kyouya, were situated in Tamaki's house. Everyone's heads snapped towards him. His jaw was clenched as he skimmed the article before going back and reading it aloud. "_Okamoto Takahiro, once alleged conspirator with gang member Fujioka Rai, now deceased, is being released from jail. The only statement released about the ordeal was that he was manipulated by Fujioka into helping him or his fiancée would be murdered. In his desperation he accepted to help take her from the Morinozuka household, for fear that she would be killed_. Oh, that's utter bullshit! Who the hell would fall for that!"

"It's been so long since there has been any coverage of that incident," Tamaki frowned, grabbing the paper. He flipped to the full article and quickly read it before freezing. He cleared his throat finally, and in a shaking voice read out an important key point. "_Of those who spoke for Okamoto, Fujioka Haruhi and Ootori Kyouya were those who everyone was surprised spoke for him. Fujioka defended her fiancé saying 'Before this incident he was never cruel to me, my uncle was a vicious man who threatened to beat me among other things. During the time when I had lived with my uncle, he was one of my only friends and my fiancé'. According to Ootori, Okamoto was easily manipulated into believing what Rai said because he was the syndicate leader and Takahiro was raised to follow Rai's command. Sources had shown that Takahiro had actually resisted to do harm to his fiancée until the threat on her life was put forwards."_

The group was silent, Takashi took the paper from Tamaki and read it for himself before leaning back. "Why..."

"She's planning something," Hikaru growled, roughly tugging a hand through his hair. "Our life was so much easier before she came into it! Are we going to be forever tortured by her little games? I thought she was done with this!"

"Kyouya has been involved," Mitsukuni spoke up, "He could be behind this..."

"She's behind it," Takashi admitted, placing the paper down carefully, "I just want to know-"

Tamaki's phone went off, he apologized quickly and yanked it out to silence it when he saw the number. He quickly answered it, darting to the other side of the room. "Kyouya! What are you doing-" he was silent, pulling the phone slightly away from his ear. He froze and twisted around. "I'll be there soon!" he flicked the cell shut. "Haruhi went into labour," he yelped to the others, darting around the room, grabbing a few things before racing out the door, slamming into the wall and disappeared down the hall. It took a moment for the words to sink in before all hell broke loose. Mitsukuni leapt over the back of the couch and took after Tamaki, Takashi already hot on Tamaki's heels. The twins had to scramble around the table and almost missed being able to get into the limousine before they speed off towards the hospital.

-X

It didn't take long for them to find Haruhi's delivery room, there were excessive amounts of doctors and nurses flowing in and out of the room. A heart monitor beating every so often more than it should be. Swears flooding from the room during those periods. The hosts were barred from the room, Kyouya exited a few minutes after their arrival dodging a tissue box as he went. "I didn't make you pregnant so stop attacking me," Kyouya snapped back towards Haruhi, he closed the door and they heard something hit the door and the sound of water. "That better not have been the vase!" Kyouya retorted sharply before stepping towards the hosts. "Takashi, as the father you are allowed to enter, but if you're told to leave. You leave. Especially by the doctors, her heart can't handle a vaginal birth, so she'll have a c-section soon. They just need to open up a room."

The older man nodded his head before placing his hand on the door handle. It had been exactly nine months since he had last seen her, and he didn't know what to expect. Well, besides a very angry small brunette who could probably tear him a new one with a toothpick if she wasn't about to give birth and having heart complications. He took a deep breath before entering, the pause was only miniscule so the others barely noticed it. The water spill was already cleaned up and Haruhi was breathing quickly, eyes clamped shut and hands clutching the sheets as her heartbeat increased. Another contraction, she let out a whimper of pain and Takashi was beside her in an instant. He allowed her to grasp his hand, ignoring the pain because he knew she was in more.

It wasn't very long until he was wiping sweat off her forehead and she was taking deep breaths to calm her heart down. Her hand rested on her chest and Takashi frowned. This was his fault, he wasn't in control at the time and now she was going through this. Part of him, a part he would never admit to her at this point or to the others, was happy that she was having his child. Even if he didn't get to see it again, he was happy that he was there for her at that moment, one of the more difficult parts. He felt guilty that he wouldn't be there for the rest of the difficult periods, but he trusted Kyouya to make sure she never wanted for anything as she raised the child.

Haruhi relaxed into the bed, hand moving away from Takashi's and rested on her very pregnant stomach. "This is your fault, you bastard," she grumbled, cracking her eyes opened to look at him. "Looking handsome as ever."

"You look..." he glanced over her, "Pregnant and still gorgeous."

Haruhi snorted, "I'd rather be the one standing over a pregnant you."

Takashi gave her a look, raising his eyebrow. She laughed lightly, "Impossible but still, at this point I'd rather give this experience to someone else."

Takashi was silent before reaching over and gently bushing her bangs away from her face. She didn't meet his eyes, staring up at the lights above them. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's what you ask as I'm about to give birth to your child?" Haruhi snapped, irritated, "If your mother was here, she'd smack you for sure."

"I'd rather ask you when you're calm, content and in my house, but..."

"None of that will happen now," Haruhi continued, glancing at him. "I'll tell you why, because I believe people can change and don't want you to murder all those innocent men who didn't hurt you personally?"

"You're releasing Takahiro, he betrayed me-"

"Is everything about you?" she snapped, pushing up slightly and meeting his eyes for the first time. He pursed his lips lightly.

"Is everything always about you?" he replied, crossing his arms and leaning back. She snorted.

"You're right. I'm selfish, I took your family and you for granted, I always take everything for granted. I've done bad things in my past and I probably will do worse things in the future because of my selfishness. However, the moment I try to change that and save people, you act as if I'm the bad guy," she sighed, giving Takashi the feeling that she had this conversation before. He didn't have a response for her.

"Haruhi, I assume you were there when my family tried to go to the Ootori household months ago?" he murmured, rubbing her arm, and going silent while another contraction rolled through her body. She grasped his hand, and even though he knew that she was just grabbing hold so she would have support, he took pride that she did grab his hand. Once it was done, and a few calming breaths later, she nodded her head for him to continue. "We were going there because-"

"Feeling comfortable?" a doctor entered the room, walking over and smiling apologetically towards the two. "Is this your husband?"

"Ex-fiancé," Takashi murmured, a bit upset that he was interrupted.

The woman smiled again before turning her attention towards Haruhi, "The room is prepped for your surgery, we just need you to sign a consent form. Are you comfortable in talking about this with this gentleman in the room?" Haruhi shrugged, she could care less, but nodded when prompt for a solid answer. "In event that you or the child's life is in danger, who do you wish for us to save?" the woman questioned handing her the clipboard. Haruhi was silent for a moment looking the sheet over.

"The child," Haruhi insisted, checking the box and a few more before signing her name and handing it back to the doctor.

"In that event, what is your wish for the future of the child? Adoption or family?" the doctor changed the paper and helped Haruhi through another contraction before Haruhi took the clipboard and stared at it for a while. Takashi leaned forwards slightly and Haruhi checked 'Family' and wrote Takashi's name, handing it to him to sign before signing it herself and giving it back to the woman.

Within a few hours, Haruhi was lying, utterly exhausted and under heavy medicated dose. A fairly healthy baby girl with dark hair and brown eyes, she was underweight, but was not under immediate life threat. Takashi was sitting in the chair beside his once fiancée and staring at the roof. She occasionally mumbled nonsensical words. She would randomly start talking to Takashi about something that didn't make sense to him, and then got angry when he didn't understand and would go back into silence. He was thoroughly perplexed by her actions, but kept silent and thought back to the child, she was a beautiful baby.

The only question was, would her ever see her again?

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY, AFTER SUCH A LONG HIATUS I FINALLY REALIZED HOW TO PROGRESS!

Hallelujah! Anyways, sorry for the hiatus. A mix of writers block and school and just life was getting in the way of me actually writing, so I apologize! Hopefully now I will continue to post according to schedule! I'm updating on Wednesday's now! Because it's in the middle of the week and for those who enjoy reading my stories and hate Wednesdays because they are the middle of the week and they haven't had a break for two days and won't have one for another two. They'll get something that'll hopefully brighten their Wednesdays!


	19. Chapter 19

**ღ**** Last time on My Last Goodbye ****ღ**

_"In that event, what is your wish for the future of the child? Adoption or family?" the doctor changed the paper and helped Haruhi through another contraction before Haruhi took the clipboard and stared at it for a while. Takashi leaned forwards slightly and Haruhi checked 'Family' and wrote Takashi's name, handing it to him to sign before signing it herself and giving it back to the woman._

_Within a few hours, Haruhi was lying, utterly exhausted and under heavy medicated dose. A fairly healthy baby girl with dark hair and brown eyes, she was underweight, but was not under immediate life threat. Takashi was sitting in the chair beside his once fiancée and staring at the roof. She occasionally mumbled nonsensical words. She would randomly start talking to Takashi about something that didn't make sense to him, and then got angry when he didn't understand and would go back into silence. He was thoroughly perplexed by her actions, but kept silent and thought back to the child, she was a beautiful baby._

_The only question was, would her ever see her again?_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

"Shinobu?" Takashi looked down at me as he pushed the wheelchair down the hallway. I was still in the hospital to make sure that I didn't take a turn for worse, which probably would happen. I raised my eyebrow.

"It means endurance and she's my daughter, why wouldn't she be named that?" I asked fiddling with my hospital gown. I was leaving the hospital soon and was able to bring my daughter with me. Regardless of the many times I was asked by people where I would be staying, I refused to say. Takashi nodded his head and stayed silent; it wasn't as if he would have to call the child by her name, if he didn't like it. If I had died, he would've been able to name her, but I wasn't about to give her that opportunity. He leaned down so his head was beside mine.

"It's a lovely name," he murmured in agreement. I rolled my eyes and focused on where we were going. To the nursery wing to visit Shinobu. It had been a couple weeks since she had been born and I would be relieved once we were out of the city and out of direct threat. "Will you allow me to finish what I was saying before you gave birth?"

I paused, glancing up at him with a frown. "What were you saying?"

"About why we were at the Ootori estate that day," he explained, staring ahead as he steered me down the hallway. "I was coming to talk to something important with you; I had hoped to talk to you about it before you gave birth actually."

I was silent; I would let him say whatever it was he wanted to say when he wanted to say it. If I were to say something, it could deter him or whatever. Plus, I didn't really care. I had already given up hope on mostly everything he said. We stopped in the nursery and I spent time with the small child. Takashi crouched beside the wheel chair and smiled at the small baby. He gently stroked the head of the small baby and grinned. I kissed Shinobu's head before placing the child back. Takashi smiled before pulling the wheel chair out of the room and down the hallway again.

Takashi pushed the wheelchair down the hallway and into the grounds were a few other hospital residences were relaxing. He pulled the chair beside a bench and sat down. I leaned back, staring at the scenery. He crossed his arms and leaned back before looking over at me. I leaned against the arm of the chair; he sighed and rubbed his mouth lightly. "Haruhi, my family and I were going there because we wanted to talk about what you had said to me before you left."

Once again, I stayed silent, allowing him to say all that he needed to say before I responded and gave my two cents. He was silent for a few moments, turning his attention away from me. Until he took a breath, I knew he was about to speak more than he normally did, and when he took the time to speak in length about something it was something worth listening to. At least in the majority.

"I want to bring the people who wronged my family and you to justice," he started, and I gave him a look, this wasn't going to go any further if he reinstated what I already knew. "I realized that killing those people due to my own selfish reasons is illogical. I have always took the pride that I have never thought murderous thoughts towards anyone, not you when you told me that you killed your father, not Rai when he took you from me-"

"I'm not a possession," I interrupted, looking at him, "He took nothing away from you. He pulled me away from the only family I've known, there's a difference."

"I apologize," Takashi murmured, nodding his head slightly, "The fact still remains, until you and Mitsukuni were on death's door I didn't wish harm on people. I wanted them to get the justice they deserved, send them to jail so they can pay for their crimes. Violence should never be necassary unless it's in defense, and the people who have harmed are in jail or are dead."

I was silent once more before looking at him, "Did you figure that out before or after I left you and forced you to think about it?"

He looked a tad ashamed, "It was after, but everyone needs a push-"

"You shouldn't require that push," I replied, reaching over and touching his shoulder, "You've always been that person I've looked up to. Takashi, the man who is kind through thick and thin, bringer of justice and righteousness. Everything I wasn't."

His shoulder tensed up underneath my fingers and I smiled slightly, a bitter smile, "So, when you showed me that you were just like me, it broke my view on you. You weren't this person who I wanted to be with and better myself so I earned his love. You were just like me, I would say you were just like Rai, but you wouldn't kill your own brother."

"I took those bullets for my friends and family, if I didn't love you I wouldn't have done it. I didn't do it to be heroic or have my name printed in newspapers. I did it because I hoped that all that pain I caused your family would go away. I hoped that it wouldn't haunt your family for the rest of their lives. Even though Mitsukuni's arm will never be its best, and your family will always carry that mental scarring of that day. I hoped that they wouldn't think too poorly on me, I prayed that they wouldn't. Even if I don't deserve it, even if the entirety of my life with you has been me manipulating your family and nearly causing the most important person to them his life. I almost caused Kyouya to die, and he is helping me, but the difference is that he knows there is profit from helping me. He is benefitting in this, you aren't. You may repent from your decision to slaughter that entire gang...but I don't care about that as much as I did before. Trust me, Takashi, when I say, nothing you can do will change my mind about this," I moved my hand up to his cheek and brushed the slight stubble I felt there. "I'm going away for a while until Shinobu is older and then I'll come back, you are not allowed to visit me."

Takashi was silent, staring off into the distance, and I would've figured that he had ignored me, but he leaned forwards and cradled his head in his hands for a moment. I stayed silent as he was still before straightening up and nodding once. "Then my mind is made up," Takashi spoke quietly, looking at me, "I will make sure those men pay for what they have done."

"With their blood," I replied, shaking my head, "If the gang starts back up, you'll have a force you'll curse that you messed with. They'd go after your family for breaking them up, and if they chose the more righteous path, they would ignore your family and go after you once they figure out your trying to kill them all."

Takashi stood up; grabbing my wheelchair handles and started pushing me back towards my room. I stayed silent throughout the trip, if someone heard us speaking about it, we'd probably both end up in jail and my child would be sent to a foster home. He helped me back into bed and I grabbed his hand before he pulled away. "If we did stay together, Takashi. Could you promise me that our child wouldn't end up without parents?"

He looked shocked, before sitting on the bed, "You are stubborn when faced with death," his eyes locked onto mine, "I would do everything I could to stay alive if I had a child who needed me. She would have both parents until they died naturally."

"What if I die because of my heart and you were killed by someone?" I replied, squeezing his hand, "Takashi, I don't want to see you again, and I mean it this time. I don't want Shinobu to be involved in the world that I was. She'll be away from the city and the gangs. I want her to live a normal life growing up. Once you leave this hospital room, you will walk and not look back."

He was silent before nodding and squeezing his hand back. Then leaned down and kissing my forehead, "I love you," he whispered, "This is it for us," he kissed my cheek, "My parents will marry me to someone else and I cannot look back after that."

"I hope you'll be happy," I kissed his cheek; "I hope you forget about me and pretend I don't exist. Don't chase a dream that won't come back to life."

"I hope you find someone who lives up to your expectations and you deserve," he pressed his forehead against mine. We were silent before he pressed his lips against mine gently and then firmly. His fingers clenched against mine before he pulled away and stood up. He didn't look back as he left the room. I pushed myself into a sitting position and wiped my lips with my thumb. It was done. All loose ends were tied off and I was rid of that connection.

I wish I wasn't going back into life, but I was in too deep to know anything else. If I was to have a relaxed with Takashi and Shinobu in the Morinozuka estate, I wouldn't know what to do. All I knew in my life was death and manipulation. I was happy that I had cut off my ties with Takashi and his family. I was happy that I wasn't putting them through anything and that I wasn't feeling guilty with each smile and touch.

So, why did I have tears dripping down onto my hands? Why did I want him to come back and wipe my tears again? Why wasn't I angry or content like I had been when I went to New Zealand? Was it because I knew he would come for me and he would ask me to go back with him. Now there was no way to get him to come back, asking him wouldn't be fair and he was a man of his word. He would bring justice on the people I would soon be leading, and therefore on me.

I honestly thought that manipulation and hurting people was the only way to get what you want and be happy. As cheesy as it may have been, once I saw Takashi and his family for what they are. Seen my friends for what they are. People who smile for free and laugh even in the darkest of times, people who enjoy being alive. People who take comfort in caring and being kind to people. Takashi was the first person to see the girl I longed to be, forcing me to believe that I could be who I wanted to be.

Now it was gone, I was who I became through the murder of my father. Even if I didn't kill him I bore his blood on my hands, I had blood on my hands that I couldn't wash off. I had caused this utter pain that I put everyone through.

If I had just been a good girl and stayed with Rai. If I had known, what it would've meant if I went to the Morinozuka's estate that day. Instead of calling the police and getting them to arrest Rai.

"If only I had been smart," I whispered, shaking my head.

"You're always smart," a voice replied, "What event were you not smart during?" I looked up and saw Kyouya leaning against the doorframe. He smirked and lifted some flowers, "I heard your conversation with Takashi, that does prove an obstacle, but he's just a hero in this story. Heroes don't exist in real life."

I looked at him, "Then I'm the villain, and that implies I will end up killing the hero."

"The show must go on, Haruhi, put your feelings aside for him, and realize that there is no happy ending with the path that you have chosen," he walked forwards and placed the flowers down. "He'll hurt you whether or not he intends to."

"I know," I replied, leaning against the bed and looking away from him, "Just don't forget that I am not above hurting you if you betray me in anyway."

"I know that," Kyouya sat down, "I may be wealthy and powerful, but I don't have the underground awaiting my orders."

"Never forget that your wealth does not make you immortal," I looked at him, "I have never forgotten that and I'm still alive."

"That means death will catch up to you soon."

"You'll be following me into the grave if you swing the blade."


	20. Chapter 20

ღLast time on My Last Goodbyeღ

_"The show must go on, Haruhi, put your feelings aside for him, and realize that there is no happy ending with the path that you have chosen," he walked forwards and placed the flowers down. "He'll hurt you whether or not he intends to."_

_"I know," I replied, leaning against the bed and looking away from him, "Just don't forget that I am not above hurting you if you betray me in anyway."_

_"I know that," Kyouya sat down, "I may be wealthy and powerful, but I don't have the underground awaiting my orders."_

_"Never forget that your wealth does not make you immortal," I looked at him, "I have never forgotten that and I'm still alive."_

_"That means death will catch up to you soon."_

_"You'll be following me into the grave if you swing the blade."_

ღNowღ

I crossed my legs and forced a smile to my lips. Now was the moment, Okamoto Takahiro was coming to the estate. Kyouya was with him right now. It was a couple months after the Shinobu's birth and Takahiro probation was lifted, allowing him to return to his gang life without getting him in trouble for associating with other known criminals. I stood by the door, arms crossed. Part of me wanted to find a gun or any weapon and murder the bastard the moment he crossed my threshold. When the door opened, I bit my tongue and uncrossing my arms. Takahiro walked in, a little cautiously. Obviously worried about something like what I had thought of doing happening.

I stepped forwards, seeming to startle him. "How was life in jail," I asked innocently. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I only came here because I owe you for getting me outta there," Takahiro spoke smoothly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Now, tell me why I'm here."

I waved my hand to the side, the study. He walked in, checking the place out before sitting down heavily in a chair. I turned to Kyouya and mouthed 'Shinobu', he nodded and headed towards my daughters room. I didn't need her to start screaming and crying, making Takahiro realize that I had a daughter. My business life and personal life would be separate.

Closing the door, I isolated myself with the bastard. I strode behind the couch and leaned against it. "You're going to start the Fujioka syndicate again."

Surprise flashed over his face but he quickly shedded that and a smile replaced it, a lazy smile. "Now why would I do that? I just got out of jail for trying to kill you."

"Well," I walked over to him, placing my hand on the armrest and leaning towards him, "I'm sure we'll try to kill each other many times for the next few years. I'm not going to ask again, start the syndicate back up or I will find someone else. The only reason I'm asking you is because I know you and Rai were close, you can influence the others easily."

"What's the catch, if I were to start the syndicate again?" he asked, smirking at me, "Getting thrown back into jail."

"No," I walked over to the desk and picked up a contract, I passed it to him. "That will outline the entire situation. I want you to start the syndicate back up, because I fear there may be someone who wants to kill or seriously hurt many of the members who are completely innocent against the person attempting to kill them. If the syndicate returns to power, it'll be harder to touch. The conditions are that you are out of jail and get to control the syndicate, but any plans must be run through me, or I will sick the police on your ass faster than you can say 'Rai'."

Takahiro flipped through the contract silently before looking at me, "Fuck, you're serious aren't you," he muttered looking back at the contract. "I'll have to read through this before I can say anything."

"Of course, but just so you know, there is no information on that contract that links back to me until I sign it, so you can't try to set me up in revenge," I replied sitting down on the couch, crossing my legs and forcing a smile. He placed the contract on the couch and glanced at the door.

"I'm waiting for your big brute of a boyfriend to burst down the doors," he spoke, his eyes sliding over to me, a smirk on his lips. "Where is he? I thought my head would have been ripped off by now."

"No longer any of our concern," I waved my hand dismissively. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Apparently we are still engaged," he murmured, "You are my fiancée still."

"Unfortunately," I replied, giving him an even stare. He reached forwards and caressed my cheek.

He leaned down and whispered, "I might want more compensation for being your right hand man." I felt his warm breath against my neck before he pressed his lips against my skin, I felt him trail kisses up my neck before claiming my lips. When I didn't react in any way, he pulled back and stared at me. A slow grin on his lips, he placed a hand on my thigh and moved it down to my hip. I met his gaze evenly. I wouldn't react like he wanted, I wouldn't give in and I wouldn't react badly. Those were the reactions he wanted. "I remember when you acted as if I was a great guy and trusted me."

"I remember when you were a great guy and were trust worthy, when we were young," I retorted. He paused and then a full-blown grin swept over his features, showing the previous ones were just for show.

"You finally remember our childhood," he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine, assuming that he could do so because I didn't tell him not to. "Why don't we celebrate in your bed."

"Why don't I celebrate by telling you to leave and go sign the contract?" I asked, allowing a smirk to cover my face. The hand that was on my hip slowly slid up my side, around the small curve of my breast and came to rest on my shoulder, it didn't stay still there long. He pushed my sleeve down so it exposed my shoulder.

"I could use some persuasion," he murmured quietly, "I've always wondered what you looked like under your clothes. I was excited when Rai proposed that I would be your fiancé, because that meant I would be the only man to see your body," he lowered his lips to my neck again. Brushing the skin there before nibbling on my ear lightly, "It's too late for that, but I still get to see it if we end up getting married. We have to keep up face."

I hadn't realized that. When I had spoken for him, I had said he was my fiancé still. This meant that I had to pretend that I was in love with him. It was never announced that I was engaged to Takashi, so no one would be suspicious of me jumping from Takahiro, to Takashi, and back to Takahiro. That meant I had to get married to Takahiro. I gritted my teeth together before relaxing.

"Well, whenever we get married, then you'll see my body," I retorted, giving him a look, "first, you have to go through with my plan."

He gave me a look before sighing and standing, removing his hands from me and picking up the contract. "If I read and sign this before tonight, your bedroom is open to me?"

"I would say I don't have sex until marriage, but you somehow have the knowledge that I've already had sex," I retorted sharply. I let out a sigh, I didn't want to use my body to get what I wanted, and I felt like he knew it and was tormenting me. Making me beg on my knees for him to do what I wanted. I was above that however, and just smiled at him. "Patience," I walked over, placing my hand on his chest and looking up at him, I bit my lip and smiled. I leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Desert tastes better when you've had to work to deserve it."

I felt a shiver run through his body beneath my hand and when I pulled away, he was staring at me with lust. That was probably the first time I've ever seduced someone, and prayed it would be the last. He lifted the contract up and sat down, with one last look at me, he began to read. I knew he didn't have a place to stay right now. He had been hoping back and forth between houses of his friends outside of the gang, and so after I offered him a spare room clear on the other side of the house where he wouldn't hear Shinobu if she started crying, I walked out of the room.

It wasn't hard to find Kyouya, he was sitting in Shinobu's room. She was currently trying to put little shapes into matching holes in a cube. I sat down behind her and tickled her tummy, eliciting a squeal from her. She cooed 'Mama' and twisted around and grasped at my shirt. I kissed her forehead and lifted her onto my lap, crossing my legs. She looked more like Takashi than I would've liked. Black hair and grey eyes. However, looking at baby pictures, she looked almost identical to me.

Her chubby hands grasped at my glasses and pulled them from my face, she twisted them around and then climbed off my lap. I watched as she scooted over to Kyouya and handed him my glasses. I laughed lightly as Kyouya accepted them and then lifted Shinobu onto his lap and gave her a kiss. He may not be the best baby person, but he wasn't mean to the child.

I got up and took my glasses and child from him. After placing her back onto the ground, she struggled to stand up, I grasped her hands and walked her around the room a couple times before I swung her up and cuddled her. I loved my child, and I would kill anyone who tried to harm her. The feeling was so fierce, but it didn't scare me.

The door opened, and that caused my heart to jump a step when Takahiro entered. He froze, eyes locking onto Shinobu. I could almost see the cogwheel in his head turning as he realized who the father of the baby was. After a moment, Shinobu clutched my shirt and started to whimper. It caused Takahiro to unfreeze and walk over with an easy smile. "Hey there, cutie," he said bending so he was lower than she was, appearing smaller. Shinobu clutched me, replying with a meek 'hi'.

"What would you like?" I answered in an easy tone, trying not to freak my daughter out. Takahiro lifted the contract.

"I won't say anything about your child either, you should've told me that you had a kid," he muttered passing the contract to Kyouya, who looked over everything, "Especially since we are going to get married. I would have liked to known that we'd have a kid. What's her name?"

"Shinobu," I muttered looking at Kyouya, I shifted her to one arm and signed the contract before placing her in bed. I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Night, baby," I murmured before turning on the mobile and ushering everyone out. She was distracted by the lullaby music and the spinning mobile that by the time she fell asleep she wouldn't have had the chance to notice that I wasn't there and so she wouldn't cry.

Kyouya stared at Takahiro before entering the bedroom right across from Shinobu. Closing the door without a word. I grabbed onto the lone man's arm and dragged him back downstairs. Once we were far enough away that I wouldn't wake Shinobu, I turned on Takahiro. "Rules of my house, do not walk around so freely. You are confined to your room, the dining room, the study and the living room. You are to walk straight to these rooms and you are not to talk to Shinobu."

He held up his hands, face softening, "Look, Haruhi," his tone was just as soft, "I am not evil enough to cause a little girl distress. I wouldn't take her mother away from her, and I'm not going to take her away from her mother either. I know how distressed you were when you lost your mother, and I wouldn't cause that grief on Shinobu either," he rubbed his neck.

I released a pent up breath, still not trusting him but a little touched by his words. "Rules are rules, I don't care what your feelings or motives are. Just follow the plan and otherwise stay away. Personal and business lives are separate."

He nodded his head after a moment before I led him to his room and made sure he was inside before releasing a sigh again. I headed to my room. Worry in my stomach about my daughter, so much so that I transferred her into my bedroom where I kept a spare crib for thunderstorm occasions. Afterwards I climbed into my bed, utterly exhausted.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I have made a schedule on my profile for all my stories that I'm currently working on. Go and check them out so you can see when I'll be uploading the stories (or story) you read!

Also, I'm so close to finishing this story, although a lot of people will probably read this and wonder how? There is a lot of questions that need to be wrapped up and the plot line seems to be only half done. When actually, it's closer to the end than you think, this probably won't last more than 30 chapters though, so we're 2/3 done!


	21. Chapter 21

ღLast time on My Last Goodbyeღ

_He held up his hands, face softening, "Look, Haruhi," his tone was just as soft, "I am not evil enough to cause a little girl distress. I wouldn't take her mother away from her, and I'm not going to take her away from her mother either. I know how distressed you were when you lost your mother, and I wouldn't cause that grief on Shinobu either," he rubbed his neck._

_I released a pent up breath, still not trusting him but a little touched by his words. "Rules are rules, I don't care what your feelings or motives are. Just follow the plan and otherwise stay away. Personal and business lives are separate."_

_He nodded his head after a moment before I led him to his room and made sure he was inside before releasing a sigh again. I headed to my room. Worry in my stomach about my daughter, so much so that I transferred her into my bedroom where I kept a spare crib for thunderstorm occasions. Afterwards I climbed into my bed, utterly exhausted._

ღNowღ

My fingers drummed absentmindedly on my desk as I poured over the email I had received from Kyouya. Boring, boring, and boring. It was updated information that he received from 'non-important people', filled about Kasanoda Syndicate and Takashi. If they changed their plans or started acting on them, then I would have alarms thrown up and speed up my own side. What was the point of charging head into this if the opponent was still lazing about? Sure, it could surprise them, but I knew Takashi better than that. He was taking his time, he was in no rush and was going to make sure as little people on his side was hurt.

That is exactly what I needed to do. Work with my strengths and counter Takashi's by hitting him in his weak points. However, even after living with him for so long, the only weakness was his family and friends, and I wasn't about to stoop down so low to hurt people I knew and had trusted me, taken care of me when I was in my weakest points.

So, what was my move?

I blanked at that. I would not get close to Takashi. Kyouya could never get close to Takashi unless he sacrificed ties with me completely. Hell, Takahiro could try but I couldn't imagine that turning out well. The only person who was close enough to know Takashi deeply was Mitsukuni, and there was no way he would allow me to talk to him...unless.

I shook my head before I even thought of that. No, I couldn't offer Mitsukuni the chance to see his cousins' daughter. It was vile for me to even consider it. Takashi would never allow it either, he would stop Mitsukuni before he could even consider it. The weakened Haninozuka heir invited to the home of the woman who left Takashi and refused for him to see his daughter? Ha, If Mitsukuni ended up agreeing, Takashi would follow and he'd know where I lived and know who lived in my house at this moment.

Instead of dwelling on what I couldn't do, I pushed onto more...pressing matters. Such as the fact that I had a gang member camped out in my house who may or may not want in my pants. It wasn't so much the fact that he wanted into them, but how he would attempt to get into them. He was...not a gentleman but pretty darn close. I may feel uncomfortable around him, but I wasn't about to say he would try to forcefully get anything from me.

I pushed up from my desk and walked out of the room. Without hesitation, I searched for Takahiro. He had been calling his contacts trying to gather information about where the scattered members had fled too. I could hear his voice loud before I could see him, and when I entered one of the few areas I had permitted him to be in. I heard him laugh before saying goodbye. He twisted around and paused when he saw me. Then he quirked a smile.

"Good morning," he sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him. "How'd you sleep?"

"What'd they say?" I questioned, sitting across from him. The flirting gaze faltered before returning tenfold.

"Many of them were ready to get back into action, a great deal of them still have connections with each other. There is literally nothing that is stopping us from continuing our – your plan," he was quick to correct himself, and I just offered a nod to him. "I'll meet up with them and get our footing back in the gang life."

I once again nodded to him and stood up, "Just tell Kyouya or I if you leave the house."

"As celebration, we should go out," he put his hands into his pockets, "Get a meal maybe catch a movie and then-"

"We have food in the kitchen, movies on the shelf," I waved over to the shelves that lined one wall. I didn't touch the end of his sentence, interrupting it before anything. He crossed the room and bending down with a grin.

"Let's get married," he looked up at me, reaching up and brushing my hair from my face.

"I should go and spend time with Shinobu," I stood up, brushing past him. He grasped my arm, kicking the door closed and pressing my back against the wall. He stared at me for a while, his fingers tight on my arms. He didn't say anything, just stared into my eyes for the longest time before leaning closer.

"What are you planning," he whispered quietly, narrowing his eyes. "You are one of the few people I cannot read easily, and I don't believe your shit. Never have, never will."

"What are you talking about?" I retorted, not bothering to struggle from his grasp. Act as if I was in control of the situation and wasn't afraid of what he might do if he didn't like my answers.

"You loved Morinozuka, I could tell that day at your house. You aren't the kind of woman to so easily give your body to a man, so you had to make sure he was the one for you. There is a reason you're doing this and it isn't from the kindness of your heart, because after all you've been through there is only kindness for a select people. I'm damn sure I'm not one of them, so what is going on and why are you playing nice?" he demanded tone tight, voice low. He knew how to interrogate and how to scare someone, he tried to play good cop, but he was through with that. I had to play it smart, since he was in my house and I currently didn't have a weapon. Kyouya was back in the city and Shinobu was napping.

"Why would I tell you if I had a plan? You've done nothing to earn my trust," I spat back, my voice equally low. Which was weird, we could be screaming at each other and no one would hear. Shinobu's room was soundproofed, mostly so she wouldn't wake when Kyouya and I were having disputes. "Also, seducing me? Really? I mean when I lived with Rai before, if you had seduced me then I probably wouldn't hesitate, but you helped him hurt my friends. One of my good friends almost died – I almost died!"

"You're alive now, he's alive still," Takahiro murmured quietly, no remorse in his eyes, "Do you think I guard myself against every person who killed someone I loved? I wouldn't be alive if I did. You're uncle killed my father, if I had defied him he would've killed me. My mother would've been raped and left for dead in a ditch if I died," an indescribable look of pain flashed across his face. "You remember her? She'd bake us cookies when we were young, let us play in her garden and taught us how to catch lizards."

I did remember the woman. She was beautiful. I could remember a particular time when I had scraped my knee when we were playing and she wrapped it up. When my father was drunk, she always invited me over, taking care of me after my own mother died.

Takahiro stared at me, eyes flickering between my eyes. "Haruhi, we have history. Something that you and Takashi don't, tell me why you love him. Tell me why you are doing this. Talk to me like you could before." I was sure my eyes softened, because a soft smile stretched over his lips. He dipped his face into my shoulder, nuzzling the exposed skin. "Talk to me," he whispered against my skin, lips brushing just below my ear.

My mind screamed that he was manipulating me. He was trying to call up pleasant memories to wash out the recent horrors in my life. It screamed that he was trying to turn me into putty in his hands. Take control over the situation. He was making himself look like the good guy, but I couldn't allow myself to think like that.

He was bad. He was horrible. He was the reason Mitsukuni couldn't fight properly. He was the reason I had heart problems. Because he failed to protect me. His friend. An old friend, one whom I spent many hours with after his father died. Not knowing why his father died.

He murmured sweet nothings into my ear as his hands slowly slacked. One hand moved to my chest, and I cocked my fist back before slamming it into his nose. He stumbled back, hand flying up in surprise. Blood gushed between his fingers and he back into the couch, a surprised look on his face. I look at him with emptiness.

"Like you said, I wouldn't just give my body out to anyone who asks for it. You have to gain my trust and love back before you try that again or it won't be your nose I'll be breaking," I growled at him, a dark look passed over his face. Replacing the surprise completely. He straightened, blood coating his fingers.

"I wouldn't threaten me, Haruhi, it's me, you and your child. I am against hurting that little girl, but I've grown up knowing how to get what I want," he spoke coolly. Ice slipping through my veins as I stared at his face. Searching for a sign he was bluffing, he wouldn't actually hurt Shinobu.

My chest seized, my heartbeat had spiked along with my blood pressure and I stumbled. My hands flew out to catch myself and it knocked a vase over. It shattered on the ground, the door to the living room flew open. Revealing Kyouya who hurried over. He took one look at me and helped me to the couch. Telling me to calm down. His voice a murmur over the blood rushing in my ears. Panic seized me and my chest tightened. Pain.

I felt a small prick and then an apology. A few moments later, I felt a sense of calm as I started to slip into slumber.

-X

It felt like I was floating through cotton balls. Everything was soft and light. My eyes opened and I saw my bedside table. Light streamed in through the window. I didn't remember so much dust being on my bedside table, huh. I needed to clean it.

I couldn't move my head, it was stuck and stiff. A fresh wave of panic rolled through me, but I took a few calming breaths. Good I could breathe. After a while, I could feel my neck, rotated my head, hearing cracks, and felt relieved after stretching it. My eyes darted around the room. Landing on Kyouya, I felt a small pressure on my bed on the other side and saw Shinobu curled up, her tiny fists clutching the bed as she slept.

It took a while longer before the sedatives wore off completely, and I was able to stretch and remove the dull ache and fatigue that rolled through my body. Kyouya leaned forwards, apology ready on his lips but I just smiled lightly and shook my head. "It was my fault for allowing myself to be worked up."

"Speaking of," Kyouya started, "Why were you so worked up?"

I stayed silent, debating before I finally sighed and told Kyouya everything. Panic washed through me again but I swallowed it down, refusing to bring it back up. "She's not safe here, I've put her in danger."

"Where would she go?" Kyouya murmured quietly, "You don't have family. I could talk to Takashi, explain that she's not safe here anymore. Though, that would probably bring him crashing through the door to make sure your safe as well."

I opened my mouth to retort that it was a horrible idea to give her to Takashi, but I paused. Why? Takashi would take care of her, I was sure of it. If not, I would...I took a deep breath. She was in danger being near me. I was selfish, I didn't want to lose her but if she was safe...I would consider putting her up for adoption. Anything to get her out of harm's way. "I need her safe. Do whatever you can to ensure her safety," I whispered, stroking her head. "If Takashi will keep her safe, then he's my first choice to take care of her. Fuck, I tried so hard to keep her out of all of this and yet it's almost as if I've thrown her straight into the middle of it."

Kyouya patted my knee. Not saying anything, he lifted Shinobu gently, her fists releasing my sheets as she fisted some of Kyouya's shirt. He sat down and I leaned forwards and kissed her head. A sick feeling twisting through my stomach, tears gushed from my eyes. I wanted to keep her with me, but if she could die. My eyes clamped tightly. "I love you," I looked at her, stroking her head, "Stay safe..."


	22. Chapter 22

ღLast time on My Last Goodbyeღ

_I stayed silent, debating before I finally sighed and told Kyouya everything. Panic washed through me again but I swallowed it down, refusing to bring it back up. "She's not safe here, I've put her in danger."_

_"Where would she go?" Kyouya murmured quietly, "You don't have family. I could talk to Takashi, explain that she's not safe here anymore. Though, that would probably bring him crashing through the door to make sure your safe as well."_

_I opened my mouth to retort that it was a horrible idea to give her to Takashi, but I paused. Why? Takashi would take care of her, I was sure of it. If not, I would...I took a deep breath. She was in danger being near me. I was selfish, I didn't want to lose her but if she was safe...I would consider putting her up for adoption. Anything to get her out of harm's way. "I need her safe. Do whatever you can to ensure her safety," I whispered, stroking her head. "If Takashi will keep her safe, then he's my first choice to take care of her. Fuck, I tried so hard to keep her out of all of this and yet it's almost as if I've thrown her straight into the middle of it."_

_Kyouya patted my knee. Not saying anything, he lifted Shinobu gently, her fists releasing my sheets as she fisted some of Kyouya's shirt. He sat down and I leaned forwards and kissed her head. A sick feeling twisting through my stomach, tears gushed from my eyes. I wanted to keep her with me, but if she could die. My eyes clamped tightly. "I love you," I looked at her, stroking her head, "Stay safe..."_

ღNowღ

Takashi stared at his friend. What the hell was going on. Shinobu was tugging at Kyouya's shirt and staring at Takashi curiously. She shoved some of Kyouya's shirt into her mouth, eliciting a sigh from Kyouya before he pulled it out of her mouth. "Did you kidnap her?" Takashi asked, frowning trying to figure out why his daughter was in his house. Haruhi had been so against him having contact with the child. Kyouya shot Takashi a look.

"Haruhi is currently not in a position to be able to care for her daughter," Kyouya explained carefully, but Takashi still stiffened and stared at Kyouya. Mouth open about to demand more information, Kyouya adjusted Shinobu before continuing, "Haruhi's capable of taking care of herself, and she's not in any immediate danger. She just wants Shinobu to be safe. You can make up any story you want about why you have a child in your house. Say you're taking care of her for a friend."

Takashi closed his mouth and stared at the small girl, sure he had really wanted to be a part of the girl's life. However, he had dreamed that Haruhi would at his side when he was. He rubbed his mouth and leaned forwards. He was torn, did he trust what Kyouya said? He picked up the phone and held it out to Takashi. "Phone her."

Kyouya was silent before sighing and snatching the phone. He dialed a number and pressed it against his ear. It rang a couple times before Takahiro answered. Kyouya's jaw tightened, "Is Haruhi home?"

"Where else would she be?" Takahiro hummed before his voice faded and he called for Haruhi, "I'm grounded, remember?"

"To be honest, I hope you would be tied up downstairs where no one would hear you scream as you bled out on the floor," Haruhi muttered in the background before the static of the phone being passed was heard. "What is it, Kyouya?"

Kyouya heard Takahiro say something, but couldn't decipher it. A few seconds later, a door slammed and he could hear Haruhi walking across the foyer to her office. "Takashi thinks I kidnapped Shinobu."

"That idiot," Haruhi murmured, "At least I can trust him not to trust you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kyouya mused, "Here, you talk to him," he heard her telling him not to but he was already passing the phone. He could still hear her threatening him when Takashi placed the phone to his ear.

"That's creative," Takashi hummed, "I think Kyouya wouldn't miss that though. Have you ever seen him with a woman?"

At least they could still joke with each other, even if it was at the expense of Kyouya. Haruhi sighed, settling into her chair. "Kyouya didn't kidnap her. I think she would be safer with you. If you don't want to care for her, then Kyouya and I have discussed putting her into foster care until this...incident has been cleared up."

Takashi strode out of the room, "What incident?" he demanded quietly, "What has you so scared that you feel like you can't protect your daughter?"

"None of your business," Haruhi replied stiffly, "It's nothing I can't handle, but I don't want her to be caught in the crosshairs."

"I'm coming over-"

"Like hell you are," she snapped, "I said I did not want to see you again, and I wasn't lying!"

Takashi hung up, striding back into the room. He already had a plan to trick Kyouya into revealing where Haruhi was. "She's out of the city, and she's safe, right?" Kyouya nodded his head. "Haruhi said you've been gone an hour..." Kyouya raised his eyebrow, he caught that lie.

"Well, it might've felt like an hour to her, but it's been only forty," Kyouya checked his watch and then looked down at Shinobu, "If it was any longer, she would've put up a fuss. It's a surprise that she's either of your child. She's not all that patient."

Therefore, she was outside the city, and only thirty minutes away from his house since Kyouya had been there for at least ten minutes. That was easy. He had the house already. Takashi nodded his house, he quickly thought up a lie. He wasn't a frequent liar, and was usually pretty terrible at lying. However, that what made people believe him more when he lied. They never expected him to lie, and took his words in stride. It was easy for him to have a poker face, but it was his words that slipped up. "I have somewhere to be, but I'll get someone to set up a bedroom for Shinobu. Can you stay here until I return?"

Kyouya looked a bit surprised but slowly nodded, eyes narrowing. "Of course."

Takashi glanced at Shinobu, it would be easier to know what to do with a child if he had been there when she was growing up. Shinobu chewed on her fingers before babbling and bouncing on Kyouya's lap. Opening and closing her hands towards Takashi. He smiled gently before crouching before her and kissing her cheek. She laughed and patted his face, and he didn't care that there was slobber on one of her hands, she turned back to Kyouya, gabbling again. Takashi stood up and wiped his cheek before leaving the room.

After he asked a servant to prepare a room in the guesthouse, which he still lived, for a child. She looked surprised but he quickly cleared it up, saying that it was a child of a friend of his he was caring for. No need for a rumor to go around that he had gotten someone pregnant and then got saddled with the child. She nodded her head, and headed off to do as he asked.

The moment she disappeared, he headed to the garage and quickly took off. He prayed he had gotten the right information from Kyouya. She would obviously be staying in some place that Kyouya's family owned. He had a cabin about thirty minutes outside the city, a not frequently used cabin. Some place that he could offer Haruhi to stay, which she could stay in and not have anyone pay that much attention.

If someone did catch wind of Haruhi staying in a guesthouse with a child, people would assume that she was Kyouya mistress and she had given birth to a child, so he was hiding them away and keeping her quiet. Of course, a simple DNA test would prove that the child wasn't Kyouya's.

He pulled up to the cabin and saw prove that there was people within. He walked up to the door and knocked. It was silent for the longest time, he raised his fist to knock again. However, instead of Haruhi opening the door. It was Takahiro. Anger flashed through his body, but he kept a cool demeanour.

The two men stared at each other for a while, before Takahiro grinned. "I think she's going to be more pissed off at you than she's pissed at me."

"Takahiro," Haruhi's voice filtered out from a room, "I thought you were grounded?"

"Kyouya told me I couldn't leave that room, and he's not here. Besides, I'm not afraid of you," Takahiro called over his shoulder, "Now, I might be worried that your ex is here, and could probably kill me, but I digress."

There was silence before Haruhi stepped out from a room, she glared at Takashi, but quickly turned the glare on Takahiro. "Can you ever not cause trouble?"

"How am I supposed to help you if I'm stuck in that room? Also, I invited those guys over that you wanted me to talk to," Takahiro hummed, drumming his fingers on the door and then looked over at Takashi. "It seems like we'll have a hostage-"

"Touch him and you're ass is back in jail," Haruhi growled, before stepping aside and pointing to the room she just exited, "Takashi, since you're here, we can talk about Shino."

"Ah, yes, you were so scared for her life that you sent her to the person you didn't want her to be involved with, great plan," Takahiro called as he strode away and entered a room. "We won't bother you if you don't bother us."

Takashi entered and followed Haruhi into the room silently, not bothering commenting on anything until the door was closed. Before he could even open his mouth, she wheeled on him. "What the hell are you doing here? You're messing everything up," she whispered quietly, ushering him to the back of the room. He frowned, but she continued on, "Do you know what those guys will do when they get here and figure out you're here?"

"What about you?" he asked quietly, "You're in danger as well."

Haruhi nodded her head and looked at him intently, "That's why I sent Shino to you."

"Shinobu's safe with Kyouya at my house," Takashi promised, still speaking quietly, "What is going on, and don't lie to me."

It was silent for the longest time, she was thinking about the pros and cons about telling him when the doorbell rang. She grasped his arm and tugged him to the side of the room. She tugged on a piece of the bookshelf and it slid back to reveal a tunnel. He quirked his eyebrow, looking at her. She ushered him inside before pulling the piece on the bookshelf and sneaking through before it closed. The tunnel became pitch black, but she pulled out her phone and nudged him along. He followed her until a set of stairs, then she took the lead and they got up to a flat piece on the wall. Before she did anything she turned towards him, holding a finger to her lips. "Takashi, I need you to trust me."

His eyes searched her face before he nodded. She let out a small amount of air and then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he whispered quietly, ignoring the protesting pain in his back from having to bend to fit in the tunnel.

"You have to stay here, don't come out," she looked up at him, her face leaving no room to argue. However, he still shook his head. He wasn't about to let her run off into a house full of men who he assumed were gang members. That was stupid and reckless.

"Takahiro tricked you-"

"No, he's doing exactly what I wanted. Except, he doesn't know I want this," she explained quietly, "You're plan on killing the gang members was what I was going to do, but it was sloppy and I knew it would get a lot of people killed."

He stared at her before grasping her arms, he continued to just stare into her eyes before he growled quietly. "You should've told me your plan," he grunted, his stare turning into a glare. "Things could've been much simpler."

"I know you, and you would've taken control of the situation and went forth with rage instead of reason and ended up with yourself and others dead," Haruhi whispered, reaching up and grasping his shoulders, "Behind this wall is my room, there are two guns under the bed that Kyouya brought me. Takahiro will keep the gang members downstairs until he decides to take the situation into his own hands and go into the study. He doesn't know about the passages and will think I snuck out."

"Call Kyouya, have the police-"

"They're not doing anything illegal, just meeting up," Haruhi spoke faster, more urgently, "Kyouya doesn't know what I'm planning on doing."

"What are you planning on doing?" Takashi asked, his grip tightening.

"Kill every single one of those bastards."

Takashi looked at with surprise. However, he didn't let go. "I thought you said-"

"Those men have no wife's and no children, they were close to Rai and helped him set up the scheme that was suppose to kill all of you," Haruhi interrupted, urgently still, "Kyouya had researched everything about them when I asked, but I said I just wanted to know blackmail material in case they tried anything."

"So, you convinced Takahiro to talk to those men, and knowing he wouldn't listen to your advice, he fell right into your plan," Takashi spoke softly before letting out a sigh, "This is a stupid reckless idea. What if you die? You'll be leaving Shinobu without a mother-"

"Which is why you're staying here and I'm leaving, at least she'll have one person to be with," Haruhi retorted, "I've messed up a lot recently, my plans are not flawless and are disorganized. Things don't turn out the way I want them to, but that's how things will play out if they play out. That's why I don't expect to return from downstairs. I want you to phone Kyouya, tell him to get his police force down here. So, by the time they get here most of those men will be dead, and Kyouya's police force will make the rest disappear."

Takashi shook his head, "I won't allow you to-"

He was cut off when they heard Takahiro call her name from downstairs. Show time whether they liked it or not. Either go down fighting with Haruhi's plan, or hide and hope they weren't found.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this was a good chapter. *sighs* I'm ready to be done with this series, and in a couple chapters it will be done. MLG didn't end up where I wanted it to be, but I'm still fairly happy with where it's headed. Also, I'm sorry for bouncing between POV, but I couldn't have it all Haruhi or her plan would've been revealed.

Also, sorry for Haruhi's behaviour, it's so OC. Blah blah.

Sorry, hope you guys still like the story.


	23. Chapter 23

ღLast time on My Last Goodbyeღ

_"Those men have no wife's and no children, they were close to Rai and helped him set up the scheme that was suppose to kill all of you," Haruhi interrupted, urgently still, "Kyouya had researched everything about them when I asked, but I said I just wanted to know blackmail material in case they tried anything."_

_"So, you convinced Takahiro to talk to those men, and knowing he wouldn't listen to your advice, he fell right into your plan," Takashi spoke softly before letting out a sigh, "This is a stupid reckless idea. What if you die? You'll be leaving Shinobu without a mother-"_

_"Which is why you're staying here and I'm leaving, at least she'll have one person to be with," Haruhi retorted, "I've messed up a lot recently, my plans are not flawless and are disorganized. Things don't turn out the way I want them to, but that's how things will play out if they play out. That's why I don't expect to return from downstairs. I want you to phone Kyouya, tell him to get his police force down here. So, by the time they get here most of those men will be dead, and Kyouya's police force will make the rest disappear."_

_Takashi shook his head, "I won't allow you to-"_

_He was cut off when they heard Takahiro call her name from downstairs. Show time whether they liked it or not. Either go down fighting with Haruhi's plan, or hide and hope they weren't found._

ღNowღ

I got Takashi to help me open the secret door before sliding out. I moved quietly, picking the guns up from underneath my bed. I glanced back to see Takashi standing in the passage, hunched over to fit. I waved for him to go back inside, defiance flashed in his eyes. A wave of irritation sailed over me and I hurried back over, "Morinozuka Takashi, you do exactly what I told you and don't stray from that plan."

"It's a stupid plan," Takashi intoned, watching me and shaking his head. "Phone Kyouya and get his father's police force to take them down. The Ootori's don't do things that lawfully when it comes to protection, if you haven't noticed."

I grumbled and tried to pull the wall portion back, but he held up a hand to stop it, passing me his cell phone with the other. "I'm not letting you kill yourself."

"You phone him-"

"Haruhi?" Takahiro called his voice closer. I cursed softly before pushing Takashi further into the hidden passage and sliding in as well. We tugged the door closed and stayed silent. We needed to have the element of surprise or else what was the point? If I was shot, they could rig the situation to look like it was a suicide. I was certain they had expertise with situations like that before. I wasn't taking the chance.

Takashi placed his hand on my shoulder and then pulled me away from the room. Towards the other entrance of the hidden tunnel. I nodded, if Takahiro somehow knew of that hidden passage in my room, then we needed to get away from the entrance of it. We moved painfully slowly, I didn't know if the passages were soundproof or muffled and so we weren't taking the chance of making too much noise and attracting attention to ourselves.

Unfortunately, when we reached the study entrance, I could hear the gang members talking within. Takashi leaned his ear against the back of the bookshelf and closed his eyes. Listening intently. Their voices were hushed, talking amongst themselves. Nothing they said was worth listening too however, because soon Takahiro strode into the room. "They're not in the house."

"Are you sure?" a voice said, the tone mocking. "Did you check under the beds?" There was silence, possibly a glare or look passing between the two. "Then where the hell did they go if you're certain they aren't in the house any longer?"

"All cars are still here," another person spoke up, "Meaning that they haven't headed back into town, maybe they snuck off into the forest for a quick fuck?" There was a round of laughter, my eyes rolled. Takashi looked impassive as ever, but a slight tightening of his jaw indicated he wasn't pleased with those words.

"I don't think that Morinozuka would have the balls for a forest fuck, too much of a prick," a third person barked, sending more laughter up into the air. Takashi's jaw clenched harder. I placed a hand on his shoulder, he glanced over and I gave him a comforting look. Ignore them. They are trying to rile you up in case you are in the house and listening. They are trying to get you to blow your cover. He nodded curtly as if he understood my look and turned back to listen.

I counted how many distinct voices and laughs I had heard since we started listening, around six excluding Takahiro's. That was everyone, I guessed. I tapped Takashi's shoulder, leaning over, "Wait here," I breathed quietly. He grasped my wrist before I turned away, concern in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and handed him the guns. "I'm seeing if there's another exit," I lied, "Come after me if anyone leaves the study."

He hesitated before nodding. I hurried away, down the passage and up to my bedroom. I slipped out. Closing the entrance and then opening the window as slowly and quietly as possible. The switchblade that I kept in my bedside table was still there, so I grabbed it before I did anything. I climbed out onto the awning above the back porch and closed the window to a slit so I could open it again. Listening I could hear the loud laughter from the study still and hurried over to the edge of the awning. Panic flooded through me for a moment as I grasped the edge and slid over, allowing myself to dangle. Then I let go and bent my knees. A sharp pain still raced through my legs, but not as bad as it would've been. Taking a moment to allow the pain to recede, I slipped into the forest. Moving silently as I could, and on the opposite side of the study.

My plan was to slash the tires of their cars in case they decided to make a getaway. Thankfully, I was able to slip up next to the cars without being noticed. I wondered idly how much strength I would need to puncture a car tire, hesitating before slamming the knife into the tire. It slid through, and then a large gust of air billowed out, a fairly loud hissing noise. I froze, but there was another burst of distant laughter. I gulped a deep breath before moving on. I sent a silent apology to Takashi before slashing one of his tires.

These guys would be able to hotwire a car, and well...I'm sure Takashi would be able to afford a new tire. In addition, I'm certain he would forgive me for slashing his tires. It wasn't malicious intent, but a safety measure. I darted towards the back of the house and just as I reached the porch, I heard the front door open. I quickly thought of my chances of climbing up to the awning and knew they were slim to none. Instead, I quietly entered the house through the backdoor.

It opened into the kitchen and I knew I could slip upstairs if I was careful enough. However, I had to move fast. If whoever exited the house saw the slashed tires, they would know Takashi and I were close. I hoped it would draw them out of the house so I could separate them and take them out. If I killed them with no witnesses, well except Takashi, and got Kyouya to use his secret police force to hide the bodies professionally, then there was no use of enacting my previous plan. I just prayed I could kill all seven of them.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was a reckless plan. I would need help. I loathed asking Takashi for that help. If he were to be hurt or killed...

I crept beside the stairs, peering through the pillars and saw the study door propped open. Thankfully, it was at an angle that wouldn't allow anyone within to see me unless they left. The front door was open and I smelled the distant tang of smoke. Please, oh god please let that person stay out there. I moved up the stairs, avoiding those that I knew would creak under my feet and hurried towards my room. I opened the door and slid inside.

A hand clamped over my mouth and an arm pulled me away from the door, "Haruhi." I relaxed at hearing the voice and glanced up. Takashi sent me a dangerous look. "That was reckless."

I felt my mouth twitch into a smile before pulling away from him and pushed him towards the hidden passage. "Get use to it," I whispered, "If this works out like how I want, then my recklessness will be rewarded."

He sent me a questioning look and I whispered my plan to him. He sent me another look. He didn't agree with it. He didn't want me to get hurt I know it. It wasn't as if I had a death wish. I just wanted these people to get their just deserts. Preferably doled out by my own hand. We got back to the study entrance and settled down waiting quietly. They talked some more before I heard someone enter the room. "Looks like those little fuckers slashed our tires."

The room fell silent. "You three search the house," Takahiro ordered, "The rest of us will take the outer perimeter."

There were agreements and I heard them heading out of the study. I looked at Takashi, waiting to see what he proposed. His grey eyes slid to mine after a moment and he leaned forwards. "They'll split up;" he murmured quietly, "Thinking we're outside their guards will be down. Take them out quietly; muffle any shouts with your hand."

I nodded, pulling the switchblade out of my pocket. He nodded, and then passed me a gun, placing a finger to his lips before easing the study entrance open. We weren't going to use the guns in the house, that would draw all of the others into the house and that would be bad news. The downstairs area was bigger, and I knew that Takashi was able to handle sneaking around more than I was, and he didn't know which steps squeaked, so I took the stairs. Hoping that there would only be one upstairs.

When I glanced over my shoulder, Takashi was already gone. Bracing myself, I eased into the hallway. I made it a habit to keep all doors closed when I wasn't in a room, that way I knew if someone was in a room or not and it wouldn't startle me, which would be bad with my current heart condition. I didn't think of it being useful when I was about to kill someone, and it was. They left the door wide open. They were checking the closet. Such a cliché. My heart sped up as I slowly approached them. I thanked my luck again as I slapped my hand over his mouth and slid the blade of their throat. They convulsed before falling to the ground.

Shit.

I didn't think about that. They're body weight fell to the ground with a loud thud. I heard someone call and cursed under my breath. Get out, get out! I darted from the room and across the hall. Into the bathroom. Well, if this were a horror flick I would be screwed. I looked down at the switchblade. Blood coated the metal and I took a deep breath and looked away. Those false memories flickering behind my eyes again.

_"Ungrateful," he muttered lowly and I shut the fridge door. I shook my head, irritated and then as I walked past him. I grabbed his wrist, quickly turned it so the blade tip was facing his stomach and then shoved his body into it._

_"Haru...hi?" he whispered as red liquid stained his clothing._

I shook my head sharply. No. That didn't actually happen. Rai killed him. Drugged me and manipulated my memory into thinking I did it. There was a shout from across the hall. The man calling for the other person. There was no reply. I heard the person leave the room, silent again. I pressed my ear against the door, closing my eyes and listening. He was moving deeper into the house. I slowly turned the handle and eased the door open. Takashi glanced down at me, his finger going to his lip before he crept past.

In a flash, Takashi had his hand over the man's mouth and nose, the other gripped tightly around the man's throat. Choking him to death. The sight made my throat hurt and lungs burn. I had to glance at the wall and take a deep breath before looking back. He quietly lowered the man to the floor, checking his pulse before nodding. He pulled the gun from his waistband, "Now for the others," I muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! So, I have completed writing this story! Don't worry, there is 25 chapters in total for this story, so there is still two more chapters. That includes the epilogue. I hope that you guys enjoy! Please leave a review after you've completed reading this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

ღLast time on My Last Goodbyeღ

_I didn't think about that. They're body weight fell to the ground with a loud thud. I heard someone call and cursed under my breath. Get out, get out! I darted from the room and across the hall. Into the bathroom. Well, if this were a horror flick I would be screwed. I looked down at the switchblade. Blood coated the metal and I took a deep breath and looked away. Those false memories flickering behind my eyes again. _

_"Ungrateful," he muttered lowly and I shut the fridge door. I shook my head, irritated and then as I walked past him. I grabbed his wrist, quickly turned it so the blade tip was facing his stomach and then shoved his body into it._

_"Haru...hi?" he whispered as red liquid stained his clothing._

_I shook my head sharply. No. That didn't actually happen. Rai killed him. Drugged me and manipulated my memory into thinking I did it. There was a shout from across the hall. The man calling for the other person. There was no reply. I heard the person leave the room, silent again. I pressed my ear against the door, closing my eyes and listening. He was moving deeper into the house. I slowly turned the handle and eased the door open. Takashi glanced down at me, his finger going to his lip before he crept past._

_In a flash, Takashi had his hand over the man's mouth and nose, the other gripped tightly around the man's throat. Choking him to death. The sight made my throat hurt and lungs burn. I had to glance at the wall and take a deep breath before looking back. He quietly lowered the man to the floor, checking his pulse before nodding. He pulled the gun from his waistband, "Now for the others," I muttered._

ღNowღ

We moved outside, heading into the forest as quickly as we could. Since there was four outside, we decided not to split up. They probably didn't, so if we were caught alone that could prove difficult. I double-checked the guns to makes sure the safety was off and then we crept through the forest. Listening intently. I knew Takahiro wouldn't underestimate us, but the others would. They would think we were just kids fooling around, playing a dangerous game. They wouldn't realize that we were the reason Rai was dead, or the reason their gang was split up. They would underestimate our skills. Maybe not Takashi, because of his abilities in Kendo and Martial Arts, but it didn't matter. They thought that just because they had weapons they could easily take us down.

I wasn't about to overestimate my own abilities, and I wasn't going to underestimate their abilities. They were gang members after all. I didn't think they'd have too many fighting morals.

This wasn't like before where I was confronting one man, someone who I knew his responses to everything. I was going after four men, one of whom I slightly knew how he fought, but the rest were a complete mystery to me. These men were higher ups, close friends to Rai, so I knew they had a plan in case they came across us. Not just point and shoot. They wouldn't be traipsing around the forest loudly; they would want the upper hand.

It was a quiet knowledge that Takashi and I shared about our enemy. He knew them, even slightly. At least had an idea of their actions. Even if he didn't, I felt as if he trusted me to take the lead. At one point, I would've been glad to take the lead, but now? I was starting to think living in the Morinozuka guesthouse, raising Shinobu wasn't such a bad life. At least then, I would know that she was safe, and I wouldn't be having a near panic attack. I use to be logical before Rai decided to fuck with my life. I would've never gotten involved with any of this and went on my merry way being a smart girl, starting to study law at Ouran University and not worrying about raising a child and killing assholes.

Now, I just really wanted this all over. I had messed so much up and I wanted a normal life. One with Shinobu living in a small apartment and not getting involved with gangs and murder again.

That was possible the only thing keeping me going.

My grip tightened on the gun as we walked. Silently and slowly listening intently for any signs of people in the forest. It would be easy to sneak up on someone if we paid attention and they were caught off guard. However, at the same time, it was easy for them to sneak up on us. That was the reason I kept looking over my shoulder, I didn't want to be taken out the same way that we had taken out the men in the house. Suffocation or a slit throat.

Takashi slowed and tapped my arm. Pointing ahead. I could see a white shirt in the distance, I crouched further. If anyone looked around, they wouldn't see me at first glance. I nodded and we began to creep up on them. We wanted to be closer to them, that way we could pull the trigger and be done with it. No wild shots and no retaliating shots. In addition, who wore a white shirt when they were out in the woods? It was stupid; well...it was smart if you wanted to be seen.

We continued closer, taking it almost excruciatingly slow, avoiding any sticks that could crack and give away our position. As we crept closer, the white shirt was indeed one of the gang members. His friend was pacing beside him, they were whispering. Takashi nodded his head to the right and then pointed at the left and me. I nodded, slipping away from him. My heart beat faster as we crept around the two of them. When we got into position, I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. White shirt went down and a few seconds later, the other person fell to the ground. The gunshots ringing in the air.

It didn't take long for Takashi to be at my side and tugging me away from the bodies. We didn't want to be caught near them, now would we? Well, we wanted the other two to high tail their way over, but we knew they wouldn't. They would move slowly and cautiously. On higher alert now, that there had been gun shots. Therefore, we had to be even more careful. I knew Takahiro wouldn't go trigger happy, but that didn't mean his friend wouldn't.

"House?" I whispered to Takashi. I hoped that the two still out here would have the same idea, if we were indoors it would be easier to kill Takahiro's friend and then confront Takahiro on his plan to betray me. I just really wished my luck hadn't run out.

We entered the house and into the study, watching the front of the house through the window. It was silent for the longest time, until the back door opened and closed. Takashi and I hide beside the door to the study, my gun raised in case they entered the room.

"Fuck, they've killed Kenta and Hinata," I heard Takahiro grumble, "Where's Hideaki, Shin and Ren?"

"They should be down here," the other guy muttered, "They would'a known they weren't suppose to leave the house."

"Wait," Takahiro called, "Looks like we underestimated them."

Therefore, they found the body of one of the gang members. I chewed on my lip worriedly and glanced up at Takashi. His head was turned towards the door, hand gripped around my arm to keep me flush against the wall.

"If Hideaki, Kenta and Hinata are dead," the other person spoke about his friends as if they were bags of rice, "that means Shin and Ren are dead as well. Or hightailed the fuck outta here."

"Kazuki, the fucking tires are slashed, if those idiots ran they would be running for a couple hours back to town," Takahiro grumbled as their voices carried closer to the study. "Nah, they're dead."

"You tricked us didn't you," Kazuki growled, causing Takahiro to stop outside the study door. I held my breath, waiting for any response. "Called us all up here to kill us, bet the bitch and Morinozuka weren't even here."

"Yes, Kazuki, that would explain why there were gun shots on the other side of the house and how these fuckers ended up dead. Haruhi and Takashi aren't here, you got me," Takahiro spat, tone dripping heavily in sarcasm. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have picked you off one by one, not crowded you up like fucking chickens and cut your heads off watching you run around."

They were both silent before another set of footsteps approached the study door. Takahiro opened it, murmuring "After you."

He knew.

I didn't have time to dwell on that as the person stepped through. I pulled the trigger. He fell to the side with a spray of blood.

"Well done," Takahiro called from the foyer. "Killed every single one of those bastards. Just like you planned, right? Or did you actually have a quick fuck with your ex and decided that you actually love him and wanted to elope?" I took a deep breath before pulling away from Takashi and looking out the door. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets. No sign of a weapon. I slipped from the study and studied him for any quick movements. The gun raised at him, ready to fire if need be. "I helped you, so now let me go and live my life the way I want to live it."

"Helped me?" I responded, raising my eyebrows. "How did you help?"

"I made sure they didn't hear you slashing the tires, I spilt them all up for you, I even sent Hinata and Kenta off in your direction," he grinned at me, but it was too predatory and dark to make me feel anything but weary.

"So, you would easily betray them, how should I know you won't betray me again?" I snorted, even though I was feeling anything but brave. Takashi was standing right beside me, looking like he was ready to take Takahiro down right then and there.

"Rai killed my father; he killed your father, so I don't have any qualms about you killing Rai. These bastards are as responsible for their deaths as Rai is," Takahiro shrugged his shoulders, "The difference between my friendship with them and my friendship with you-"

"We're not friends," I intervened, forehead creasing in irritation.

"-is that you've never given me any reason to hurt you," he continued as if I never spoke. He glanced over at Takashi, "and I won't give you any reason to kill me now that I know how easily you would take someone's life."

I eyed him carefully, slowly lowering my gun. Pretending I was giving up my guard. To see if he would try anything. He did. He lunged forwards, pulling a blade out of his pocket. Before I even rose the gun, Takahiro plunged it forwards. Takashi jumped in the way and caught the blade in the shoulder. They staggered back nearly into me, but I leapt to the side as Takashi slammed into the door of the study, catching it between his shoulders. He looked a little dazed, but managed to still punch Takahiro across the face. Sending him stumbling away from the force. I raised the gun at Takahiro.

"Another step and you're joining your friends," I threatened, eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you just shoot me," he leered, eyes darkening, "I think you harbor feelings for me still, or else I would be dead already. After hurting your precious boy toy." Takashi looked only mildly offended by that term. I aimed the gun at his knee and fired. He fell to the ground with a scream, clutching at his quickly bleeding joint.

"I want it made perfectly clear that if anyone goes after the Morinozuka's, myself or any of my friends, I won't hesitate to intervene," I responded, surprised that my tone was so icy. Before, I wouldn't have been, but now? I was scared of how detached I was from the situation. It was as if I wasn't even in control of my body anymore- yet I was. There was no separation between my alternate personalities. I wasn't going unconscious and waking up to see someone dead or hurt. It was my own body moving on its own accord. My emotions weren't divided between two people.

The medicine was working.

Takahiro laughed, the sound strained with pain, "One last kiss before you kill me?"

I snorted, "I'm not going to kill you. He's not going to kill you, you're just going to die," he looked at me, confusion and fear flashing through his eyes. "Or, at least not quick death." I shot him in the side. He let out a scream. "You were a great friend years ago, but now? You're nothing more than a carbon copy of Rai."

Resentment flashed in his eyes, "So this makes you better than me? Torturous death?"

"At least I didn't threaten to harm an innocent child and rape her mother," I whispered coldly. I didn't have to look at Takashi to know rage filled him. He raised his gun and shot Takahiro straight in the face.

I fell to my knees the moment Takahiro's body hit the ground. My breath caught in my throat, tears rose in my eyes. Takashi dropped down beside me. Touching my face and lifting it to meet his eyes. He searched my face before pulling me against his chest and kissing my head. "It's okay. It's over."

It's over.

I smiled and rested my head against his non-bloody shoulder. Thank god.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry! There is still the epilogue to go! Then this trilogy is offically completed~! *party streamers* after five years of writing for this trilogy!


	25. Epilogue

ღLast time on My Last Goodbyeღ

_I snorted, "I'm not going to kill you. He's not going to kill you, you're just going to die," he looked at me, confusion and fear flashing through his eyes. "Or, at least not quick death." I shot him in the side. He let out a scream. "You were a great friend years ago, but now? You're nothing more than a carbon copy of Rai."_

_Resentment flashed in his eyes, "So this makes you better than me? Torturous death?"_

"_At least I didn't threaten to harm an innocent child and rape her mother," I whispered coldly. I didn't have to look at Takashi to know rage filled him. He raised his gun and shot Takahiro straight in the face. _

_I fell to my knees the moment Takahiro's body hit the ground. My breath caught in my throat. Takashi dropped down beside me. Touching my face and lifting it to meet his eyes. He searched my face before pulling me against his chest and kissing my head. "It's okay. It's over."_

_It's over._

_I smiled and rested my head against his non-bloody shoulder. Thank god._

ღ Epilogue ღ

"Calm down, Haruhi!" Hikaru ordered, huffing, "I'll start going off on you again," he warned as he followed me around the room trying to get me to sit still.

"Shino-"

"God damn," Hikaru grumbled before picking my daughter up and headed over to the door. "Satoshi, can you take your niece? Haruhi won't sit still with her in the room."

I sent him a look, but saw Satoshi duck his head into the room and grinned at me. "Little nervous, eh?" he asked, taking Shinobu and kissing her cheek. She giggled and grabbed at Satoshi's suit.

"Mama pretty," she giggled pointing at me and then pulled the rose from Satoshi's lapel and tried putting it into her mouth. He quickly grabbed it and Hikaru helped him place it back on.

"Yes, she is, let's go see Daddy," Satoshi grinned, "Make fun of him, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes, giving Satoshi a scowl before he sent me a grin and ducked out. Kaoru slipped in with a bundle of white fabric and scowled, "She's not out of her clothes, and I thought you were good at getting woman out of their clothes." Hikaru laughed, the teasing mood slipping in quite easily. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Don't blame me," I huffed as Hikaru tried to tug my shirt off, I waved him away and easily stripped. "Blame Kyouya for not babysitting Shino like I asked," I replied as Kaoru wrestled the white fabric over my head. They shushed me as they flitted about doing last minute adjustments. Kaoru ducked under my skirt, his fingers grabbing my leg as he slid something onto it. "Watch where you place your hands," I warned wriggling uncomfortably. He made an agreeing noise before lifting my foot and sliding shoes onto them.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan," he teased, "I'm comfortable in my own relationship."

I shot him a grin before Hikaru pushed me into a chair and started attacking my hair. It had been a year since I had left all that blood and sorrow behind me. I had cried and curled in on myself as all my emotions over the past couple years dumped on me. I had gotten a steady control over my heart condition as well as my Multiple Personality Disorder. No more random black outs, as well as no more random fits where my heart stopped briefly due to stress.

However, that's just my progress. Mitsukuni got his memories back. Everything. It took a while, but he eventually was able to talk about the events leading up to the reason he lost his memory. At first, he was reasonably mad, but he came to understand that everyone tried their hardest to prevent anyone being hurt, to no avail. I was so glad about that, but his arm still wasn't at its strongest and never would be. He was learning to lead with his opposite arm when practising his Martial Arts.

Kyouya's wound was completely healed, and he had been pissed at Takashi and I when he came to the house and saw everything. He had to hide the bodies and cover the mess up, if anyone asked where Takahiro went? He took his assets and moved to another country, changing his name and making a new life. Of course, complete bull shit. Kyouya was able to hack into Takahiro's back account and withdraw all the money. He never passed up the opportunity to scold us for such a dangerous situation.

Takashi's shoulder was torn pretty badly. His back had a large bruise from smashing into the door so hard. It took far too long to heal, but he managed to keep his spirits up and was as polite and caring as usual. I had moved into an apartment with Shinobu, with Takashi coming to visit. I was, at first, incredibly against getting back together with Takashi again. Hell, there was so much that we went through I didn't know if I could handle being around him without those reminders. After a while, I noticed his flirting motions and we went on our first actual date.

Tamaki and the twins were the only two people who weren't affected directly. I was glad about that. My friends were spared. The only wound that they had was that scar from when I stabbed Tamaki years ago and the emotional scaring of what happened to their friends. Takashi had told them a lighter version of what happened, but I felt bad and told them everything. I didn't want to lie anymore to them. I wanted to build a proper relationship with them.

It took until the point where Takashi asked me to marry him again for me to build my friendships with them up to the point where I was content. They weren't afraid that I was going to freak out and hurt them, or run away. I wasn't afraid they were going to think I was too messed up to be their friend and leave me.

Hikaru stepped away and assessed me, then nodded, "Finished, I'll go get Shin."

I admired myself in the mirror. I had never really thought I was beautiful. Years ago, I had empty eyes with a dark flop of hair on my head. Not caring about my appearance because of my experiences. Now, there was clarity and wisdom in my eyes, my hair was down to my shoulders usually but pulled up in a delicate bun. My normal boyish body was given fake curves by the white dress that had intricate beading and lace. A veil that had lace in it was situated on my head.

The door opened and Shinobu waddled in. A little dress on her body. A dark blue ribbon across her middle. She clutched a small basket full of petals. I smiled at her, bending down. She squealed, dropped the basket and waddled over to me. Just before she fell, I swooped her up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Shino, you look so pretty," I cooed, grinning at her. She grasped my veil and tugged lightly. Kaoru righted it as I pulled the veil from her fingers. "Did you see Daddy?"

She nodded with a grin, she threw her hands up. "Still tall!" she squealed, I resisted the urge to wince at the volume and laughed softly.

"Yes, he is tall," I mused before heading to the door. "Is everyone ready?" I asked, she nodded.

"'yo is here," she wriggled, "He on p'one." I rolled my eyes, which she mimicked dramatically. "I get him."

I placed her down; she grasped Kaoru's hand and tugged him out the door. Waddling to find Kyouya. Hikaru smiled faintly at me. "Glad you're finally settling down."

"Me too," I murmured, smoothing my hands over the dress, "I'll take being a house wife over all that shit anyday."

Hikaru laughed, "You're going to be a wife, sure...but a housewife? Never. Not Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Morinozuka Haruhi," I corrected with a grin, he smiled back and nodded.

-X

I got off the phone with Shinobu and smiled, placing it down on the bedside table. Takashi glanced over from where he stood watching the waves of the beach. "She's finally asleep?" I nodded, standing up and walking over to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against his side gently. Placing a kiss on my head. He murmured 'good' into my hair. I tilted my head up, pressing my lips against his. He returned the kiss before pulling away. A light smile on his face. "I love you."

I leaned up, well stood on my tiptoes and craned my neck, capturing his lips in another kiss. "I love you too," I murmured between kisses. He tugged at the curtain, allowing it too close before he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. His lips pressed against my more feverishly as my legs wrapped around his waist, fingers burrowing into his hair. He slid his hand up my thigh, under my skirt trailing along the edge of my underwear. He lowered me onto the bed, lips moving from my mouth to my neck as he slid my underwear off and discarded it.

His fingers brushed over my clit and my back arched, pressing me against him. He slid his fingers down before pushing them inside me. A gasp burst from my lips as I grasped his shoulders. My eyes wide. He pumped them slowly in and out of me as his lips assaulted my neck. My breath hitched as he picked up speed, his thumb brushing over my clit at random times, sending a burst of tingles throughout my body. He pulled away, pulling my dress over my head and pulled his fingers out of me. He discarded my bra and ran his fingers over my nipples. I groaned and wriggled, under the mercy of his touch. He lightly pinched one of my nipples before he licked the other. I moaned grasping the bed sheet as his free fingers slid back into me.

"W-Why are you still...dressed," I breathed out when my mouth cooperated. He gave me warm smile, capturing my mouth into a kiss before reaching to take off his shirt. I stopped him, sitting up and pulling the shirt up. Tossing it to the floor. I pressed a kiss to his chest before trailing kisses down to the edge of his pants; I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Slowly pushing them down his breath hitched. I switched our position, his back against the bed and me over him. I tugged his pants and boxers off swiftly. Revealing his erection. I grasped it, lightly squeezing it as I watched his reaction. His eyes closed, hands gripping the comforter. I slid my hand slowly up and down, before licking the tip. His eyes flew open and he watched me, hands gripping the comforter even tighter. I wondered if he'd rip it, and how bad he'd feel once the lust wore off.

I took the head of his erection into my mouth, sucking lightly, still sliding my hand up and down his shaft. I moved my head down slowly, before pulling away. I repeated that until he groaned. I kept stroking until his body tightened in orgasm and he groaned out.

I kissed up his chest before meeting his lips with mine. I barely started to kiss before he flipped us over, settling between my legs and thrusting into me. His mouth muffled my loud pleasured moan, his hands resting beside my waist as he thrust. Kissing me deeply. I gripped his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist the meeting this thrusts. My breath came in pants and my stomach felt like a spring, coiled and ready to burst. Pleasure filled my body and I moaned his name, he buried his face into my neck. I felt myself orgasm, clinging onto his shoulders tightly. He groaned into my neck, placing light kisses onto the skin.

After the heat died away, he pulled away from me, staring down before kissing my face gently. I smiled against his lips.

Even if I screwed up my life. I still got my happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN: Thus this trilogy ends. The end!

I want to thank everyone who has been reading this trilogy since the beginning and put up with my awful version of the first two stories until I rewrote them. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed regardless of when you started reading; it's always a great inspiration when I see people reviewing my work!

Thank you for the continued support even when I loathed to write, and when I had a long hiatus of almost a year, and when I nearly gave up because I wasn't getting any reviews and was steadily losing inspiration for this story. I'd feel like a bad author if it wasn't for your guys' support even when I was difficult. *laughs*

If you haven't, check out my other stories! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my stories!

xChibi


End file.
